Révélations-Deuxième partie de Sous Couverture
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Après l'issue fatale dont Patrick Jane a été traumatisé, celui-ci prend du recul face à ce nouveau drame, optant pour un repos forcé indéterminé, pouvant néanmoins compter sur le soutien de l'équipe du CBI. Epargné pendant un moment, malgré ses tourments qui se sont accentués, assaillant son esprit fragilisé, basculant dans un état émotionnellement éprouvant...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous qui avez suivi la première partie de Sous Couverture ainsi qu'à vous autres qui suivront peut-être cette deuxième partie. N'avoir pu mis tous les caractères intégrés dans la fiction, je vous ajoute le reste:

**Grace Van Pelt bien évidemment, Gabe Mancini, Erwett Lundit ( nouveau personnage inventé),Russell Kerban(le psychopathe),John Le Rouge, cela va de soi,Gale Bertram, Bret Stiles...**

**Voici aussi le résumé dans son intégralité vu que le nombre de caractères est limité:**

**_Après l'issue fatale dont Patrick Jane a été traumatisé, celui-ci prend du recul face à ce nouveau drame, optant pour un repos forcé indéterminé, pouvant néanmoins compter sur le soutien de l'équipe du CBI. Epargné pendant un moment, malgré ses tourments_**

**_qui se sont accentués, assaillant son esprit fragilisé, basculant dans un état émotionnellement éprouvant, le mentaliste va devenir le centre d'attention d'une manière diabolique, vicieuse, orchestré par John Le Rouge dont les conséquences seront tragiques pour certains, ne s'attendant à un tel dénouement qui attisera sa détermination qui est de poursuivre son inébranlable motivation, arrêter le célèbre tueur recherché dans l'état de Californie. La plupart des révélations exprimées, découvertes lui fera prendre conscience de ses émotions ressentis, sentiments inavoués, découlant du dernier drame vécu ainsi que des liens qui unissent John Le Rouge à ceux qui se révéleront à Jane tôt ou tard._**

**_La quête de vérité débute, tout n'est que bouleversement._**

Je vous souhaite à nouveau une agréable lecture et à jeudi pour le deuxième chapitre. Aujourd'hui, Prologue donc + premier chapitre. Bon mardi.

**L'obscurité envahie son esprit qui s'agite en pleine nuit. Des images plus ou moins floues défilent comme la bobine d'un film en cours de projection. La grande usine désaffectée dans laquelle le mentaliste avance prudemment, s'émane une odeur aigre qui s'est imprégnée. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, l'écho d'une voix qui hante les lieux.**

**-Patrick Jane, Patrick Jane, vous avez perdu !**

**Ces mots continuent à résonner, faisant presque trembler le sol sale sur lequel des détritus traînent ainsi qu'une rose fanée dont les pétales se sont parées d'une couleur brunâtre. Du sang s'en écoule, pouvant ressentir la nausée qui remonte dans sa gorge rien qu'à cette vue. Lana l'appelle, le son faiblement entendu. Il marche alors vers la porte qui sépare cette pièce où règne la mort dans laquelle celle-ci fut exécutée, n'arrivant pas à l'ouvrir une fois devant tandis que la jeune femme prononce son nom. Jane essaye, essaye mais la porte est verrouillée. Celui-ci crie son prénom, cognant avec ses poings qui sous les coups ne cède pas. La tristesse éprouvée est insoutenable, provoquant une violente douleur aux muscles de l'abdomen. Plus il pleure, plus cela le fait souffrir, redoublant lorsque le mentaliste crie à nouveau, « Lana ! » qui répond.**

**-Ne perd pas ton temps !**

**Le timbre de sa voix est un mélange de douceur, d'autorité, décelant une mise en garde. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement sans s'y attendre, malheureusement la pièce est vide. Tout ce qu'il voit d'inscrit sur le mur est.**

**N'oublie pas de courir, Patrick Jane !**

**La façon dont le message lui est adressé, nul doute que celui-ci provient de la jeune femme. « Patrick Jane ! » comme si souvent appelé. Lorelei apparaît dans un coin sombre, se tient droite, le regardant avec une triste expression.**

**-Elle a raison ! Si tu veux courir, fais-le maintenant !**

**Derrière, une fenêtre grillagée. Son cœur sursaute voyant se présenter une silhouette qui apparaît dans la pénombre. Un sourire se dessine, révélant des dents magnifiquement alignées mais qui n'a rien de réconfortant. Le mentaliste sent l'angoisse le paralyser et ses lèvres au sourire maléfique le désignent.**

**- Vous !**

**Les carreaux volent en éclat, il se réveille en sueur, les pulsations de son cœur galopent comme un cheval fou. Jane reste assit dans son lit, pétrifié par ce cauchemar, sa bouche est sèche, manquant de souffle. Ce n'est que le commencement…..**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait à une solution si extrême !**

**-Je n'exécute rien à demi-mesure ! Vous connaissez pourtant ma réputation ! Vous regrettez ?**

**Un soupir ronfle dans le combiné du téléphone.**

**-Je préfère ne pas avoir d'opinion.**

**-Vous êtes malin et intelligent ! C'est très bien !**

**-Je suis franc.**

**-Et je suppose que vous tenez à la vie !**

**La voix devient anxieuse.**

**-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?**

**-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! un second soupir ronfle. Vous avez peur ? dit-il d'un ton satisfait.**

**-Je devrais ?**

**L'interlocuteur se montre sur la défensive. Le dominant répond fermement.**

**-Ne le prenez pas ainsi ! Je suis très susceptible !**

**Le correspondant s'assagit dû à la peur.**

**-Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous froissé.**

**-Cela est mieux en effet ! J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de me trahir comme monsieur Luther Wainwright, agent Mancini car je suis aussi très rancunier et vous savez de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il ravale sa salive.**

**-Oui, je le sais.**

**-Maintenant vous me devez reconnaissance pour ce que j'ai accompli afin de vous sauver la mise !**

**-J'en suis conscient.**

**-Bien ! L'agent Ganaëlle n'est plus une menace pour aucun de nous deux et son châtiment était prévu depuis des années de toute manière. le dominant poursuit froidement. Je me suis débarrassé d'elle in-extremis avant que celle-ci ne puisse parler. Cela aurait été catastrophique vu qu'elle avait tout découvert. Je tiens à mon anonymat, vous comprenez !**

**Il lui répond comme un soumis car c'est la meilleure façon de se comporter vis-à-vis de John Le Rouge.**

**-Oui.**

**-Bien ! Je vous ai rendu service, à présent c'est votre tour !**

**Mancini sent une angoissante appréhension qui tiraille ses entrailles.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Vous n'avez pas à poser de question ! Vous devez juste obéir !**

**-J'écoute.**

**Le tueur est ravi.**

**-J'aime votre attitude. puis le ton de sa voix devient obscur, terrifiante.**

**-Le prochain sera Patrick Jane. Lorelei vous donnera les instructions par téléphone. et raccroche.**

**L'agent s'enfonce dans son fauteuil dans son salon, approche la desserte placée à proximité afin de se servir un verre de whisky. Tout en buvant, son regard durcit, son verre se brise dans sa main dont les éclats chutent sur le parquet. La nuit est tombée, Mancini est devenu l'associé du diable.**

**Lisbon frappe à la porte de la chambre du motel de Jane qui s'avance avec flemme comme s'il traînait un boulet rattaché à sa cheville par une chaîne. Celui-ci ouvre, elle écarquille les yeux ce qui n'échappe pas au consultant, conscient de son apparence négligée.**

**-Je sais ce que vous pensez en me voyant! Je dors très mal en ce moment.**

**Le regard de Teresa se modifie, exprimant cette fois-ci de la compassion.**

**-Je ne vous juge pas et vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.**

**Il roule des yeux, l'expression moins tendue.**

**-Un peu quand même !**

**Elle sourit avec douceur, attristée de le voir ainsi.**

**-Je voulais savoir comment votre moral se portait.**

**Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant à l'arrière du cuir chevelu, grimaçant nerveusement.**

**-Cela pourrait être pire, je présume !**

**Lisbon se sent désolée en l'entendant, attisant sa peine ressentie à son égard suite à l'événement dramatique qui s'est produit il y a presque un mois. Avec prudence, celle-ci lui demande si elle peut entrer. Jane se frotte la légère repousse de sa barbe comme si il y réfléchissait, tordant un peu le nez.**

**-Et bien en temps normal vu le désordre, je vous aurais refusé l'accès mais vous avez fait ce chemin pour me rendre visite alors ça serait assez ingrat, impoli de ma part de répondre non. puis ajoute sincèrement. Je suis content de vous voir.**

**Dans la pièce, tapie dans l'ombre, Teresa constate qu'il n'a pas dû quitter la chambre depuis un moment. Lit défait, son costume qui pend sur une chaise ainsi qu'une bouteille entamée avec toutefois modération curieusement, posée sur la table de chevet à gauche du lit.**

**-Pourquoi les hommes boivent-ils chaque fois qu'ils sont malheureux ? le disant sur un ton dédramatisé même si elle s'en inquiète. Cependant, Lisbon ne veut pas le brusquer. Le mentaliste tire les rideaux afin de faire rentrer la lumière ayant vécu dans le noir en permanence durant ce mois, replié sur lui-même.**

**-Sans doute parce-que nous sommes vulnérables, n'arrivant pas à remonter la pente facilement. Vous savez, la nature de l'homme est lâche par définition, alors comme beaucoup, je plonge dans l'ivresse.**

**Elle prend la bouteille de scotch.**

**-Apparemment, vous vous êtes freiné lors de votre descente !**

**Jane se retourne.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas touché depuis trois semaines et demie.**

**-Ah, bon !**

**-L'alcool m'a rendu malade et ce n'est pas une solution. son expression devient sérieuse, la regardant comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre son estime comme elle n'aurait pas voulu perdre le sien lorsque celle-ci éprouvait cette faiblesse, lui faisant comprendre. N'est-ce pas, Lisbon ?**

**Teresa repose la bouteille, acquiesçant tout en le détaillant. Un pantalon fluide de couleur bleu gris foncé, une chemise blanche déboutonnée avec mesure qui couvre son bassin puis un gilet noir qui l'a habillée pour acquérir plus de tenue mais rien ne peut détourner l'attention envers sa détresse.**

**-Jane ! Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien.**

**Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, ne se prononçant pas sur son état émotionnel et va s'asseoir sur une chaise, installée près de la table.**

**-Je devine que vous êtes resté confiné ici en ressassant ce qui s'est passé !**

**Celui-ci relève immédiatement la tête sans dissimuler sa culpabilité comme si celle de son passé n'était pas suffisante ainsi que ses traits chagrinés.**

**-J'aurais sans doute pu l'éviter. puis ses mains s'emparent de son visage, courbant son dos. Ce que m'a dit Lorelei est vrai.**

**Lisbon prend un air sévère.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?**

**Le mentaliste relève à nouveau la tête.**

**-Que j'attirais la mort de toutes celles qui m'étaient proches. et frotte ses yeux, faisant rougir les coins. Je suis un porte- malheur ambulant !**

**Elle s'approche vers lui, s'accroupit puis écarte ses mains loin de sa mine tristement fatiguée.**

**-Ne redites plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ! Que ce soit votre femme, votre fille ainsi que l'agent Ganaëlle, vous n'êtes pas le coupable de ces actes meurtriers !**

**Il souffle par le nez en haussant les épaules, pinçant les lèvres, bouge la tête de gauche à droite pour signaler qu'au contraire même si c'est gentil de la part de sa supérieure de penser l'opposé. Non résignée, insiste.**

**-Regardez-moi, Jane ! ce qu'il fait. Vous n'êtes en aucune manière responsable ! Arrêtez de vous flageller ainsi !**

**Il sourit avec réserve.**

**-Vous êtes la deuxième à me le dire.**

**-L'agent Ganaëlle vous l'avez dit ?**

**-Oui.**

**Le regard de celle-ci s'attendrit.**

**-Vous voyez !**

**-Ce n'est pas si simple pourtant !**

**-Je sais Jane. le mentaliste se relève, Teresa également, lui proposant à boire. Non merci ! Je dois repartir. Le CBI à deux ou trois dossiers en retard. et marche alors en direction de la porte que celui-ci s'empresse d'ouvrir par politesse. A l'intérieur, sur le seuil, Lisbon l'encourage néanmoins à contacter le psychologue que le bureau californien d'investigation lui a exigé d'aller consulter étant en arrêt maladie. Vous devriez envisager de prendre rendez-vous avec. Cela vous serez peut-être bénéfique. Sa main riposte mais Tersa persiste. Je suis consciente que vous avez une sainte horreur des docteurs en général. Songez-y tout de même !**

**-Vous pensez à mon bien-être et je vous en suis reconnaissant. J'ai passé un certain temps enfermé en psychiatrie après la mort de ma famille. Cette expérience m'a marqué au fer rouge et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en face d'un psy. son air se renfrogne légèrement par rapport à cet entêtement. Le remarquant, celui-ci fait un effort pour la décrisper. Je ne veux pas décevoir quiconque alors juste pour vous montrer ma bonne volonté, je peux seulement vous promettre que je vais y réfléchir.**

**Lisbon affiche un sourire timide afin d'exprimer une victoire modeste alors qu'elle ressent une grande joie. Humilité, diplomatie oblige.**

**-Je suis ravie de l'entendre. celle-ci tourne les talons puis refait demi-tour. Au fait ! Rien ne vous dispense de m'appeler si vous en éprouvez le besoin !**

**Cette proposition le touche.**

**-Je vous remercie. J'y penserais.**

**-A bientôt !**

**-A bientôt ! puis referme la porte, prend la bouteille et va la déverser dans le lavabo, la jetant ensuite dans la poubelle, le bec à l'envers. « _Il est temps de ranger_ ! »**

**De retour au CBI, les agents viennent aux nouvelles. La supérieure se montre honnête mais rassurante.**

**-Il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, cependant c'est un battant quoiqu'on en pense. Jane arrivera à surmonter cet affreux traumatisme même si cela prend du temps.**

**Rigsby demande si celui-ci réintégrera ses fonctions prochainement.**

**-C'est difficile à dire ! Pas actuellement en tout cas.**

**Van Pelt pose la question suivante par précaution.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il accepterait qu'on lui rende visite ? nommant chacun d'entre eux.**

**-Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir. Contente que Grace l'ait demandé. l'attitude toutefois un peu embarrassée mais plus peinée intérieurement d'avoir vu Jane dans cet état, Lisbon choisit le prétexte du travail. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de dossiers en retard.**

**Sous le regard compréhensif de ses coéquipiers, elle disparaît dans son bureau. Heureusement que ses obligations la sauve.**

Vous savez maintenant qui est le complice de John Le Rouge et ce pauvre Jane en plein désarroi suite au drame passé mais comme le dit Lisbon, c'est un battant... Je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite.

**P.S: **Il y a en tout 13 chapitres, beaucoup moins long que Sous Couverture. Ouf!


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, vous qui lisez, suivez cette deuxième partie. J'espère que le prologue, chapitre 1 vous a plu et que vous apprécierez le deuxième qui est à votre portée aujourd'hui. Si cela est le cas, vous pouvez, si le désire vous prend, poster vos avis après votre lecture. J'en serais ravie. Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment et vous dis à samedi pour le troisième chapitre.

Bon jeudi.

**-Mettez-vous à l'aise, monsieur Jane ! C'est déjà un grand pas que d'être venu.**

**-Je suis assez mal à l'aise car ma dernière thérapie fut éprouvante. La seule différence aujourd'hui est que vous êtes un homme alors que j'avais eu affaire à une femme.**

**Le mentaliste assit sur le canapé beige en tissu, coude droit appuyé, sourit, nerveux, face au psychologue qui a l'air d'avoir commencé à l'étudier du moins l'impression que cela lui donne. La pièce est feutrée, cadres suspendus au mur, exposant parmi eux le diplôme du praticien, diplômé en psychologie, année 1990, décerné à Erwett Lundit, mention, très bien. La lumière diffuse s'infiltre entre les stores, observant tous ces insignifiants détails dont il s'imprègne ainsi que le psychologue que le CBI lui a attitré. Jane se dit alors que celui-ci ne dégage aucune onde négative, ne semblant être un charlatan également, correspondant au profil type du psy qui se préoccupe de ses patients par vocation. Pas de lunettes, fixant droit dans les yeux, détendu, portant un pull en tricot jaune, couleur rayonnante, pantalon en velours marron, rassurant, chaussures pointues en cuir bien cirées, caractère soigné, exigeant, ferme par rapport à ses décisions. « -_De bons points_ ! » se dit-il. Cheveux bruns grisonnants, expérimenté étant plus âgé que le patient présent, traits amicaux, non barbu ou moustachu, franc et encore une fois, homme soigneux. «- _Bon ! On va lui donner sa chance_. » pense-t-il à nouveau. Le psychologue le remarque.**

**-A quoi réfléchissez-vous, monsieur Jane ?**

**Le mentaliste le regarde, terminant par une dernière pensée. « -_Concentré, réceptif, perspicace, sincère intérêt porté envers le patient. On va retenter l'expérience _! »**

**-Je me disais juste que vous deviez être indéniablement un psychologue compétent.**

**-Ah ! Et à quoi voyez-vous ça ?**

**-Oh ! L'analyse a déjà débuté ? l'exprimant avec malice. Vous allez décortiquer mon aspect psychologique maintenant ! Je dois vous prévenir que je suis un cas torturé.**

**Le praticien lui répond avec calme d'une manière pondérée.**

**-J'ai l'habitude, vous savez. Je crois que votre cas, comme vous dites, sera pourtant le plus normal si je puis l'exprimer ainsi !**

**Jane ne peut retenir son étonnement.**

**-Normal, dites-vous ?**

**-Vous vous baladez avec un bagage pesant qui vous empêche de vivre. Pour l'instant, il reste fermé, vous avez jeté la clé qui sert à ouvrir le cadenas car libérer tout ce qui est emprisonnant à l'intérieur serait encore une déchirure à vous infliger.**

**L'expression du mentaliste devient grave, douloureuse, laissant échapper un sourire éphémère afin de ne pas montrer ses émotions.**

**-Waouh ! C'est assez bien perçu.**

**Le psychologue affiche un air qui met en confiance.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas là pour que je vous piège ! J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un animal sans défense en cage qui préférerait parfois se protéger du monde extérieur en se cachant derrière des barreaux.**

**Il ne se voit pas comme ce qui est décrit, surpris.**

**-Ah ! Bon ?**

**-Je parle de votre moi profond, votre inconscient.**

**Par contre, l'analysant de cette façon, pas moyen de le contredire.**

**-Vous marquez un point pour cette séance !**

**Le psychologue sourit poliment.**

**-Ce qui est bien, est que vous avez de l'humour ! C'est un bon échappatoire.**

**Jane continue sur sa lancée.**

**-Je me sers beaucoup de mon esprit. pointant son index vers sa tête.**

**Le docteur Lundit note.**

**-Bon point pour vous aussi, monsieur Jane !**

**-Vous notez ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Rien de compromettant j'espère ! puis en sourit, se sentant un peu plus confortable à son contact. Celui-ci lui répond aimablement. En rien, je vous rassure !**

**-Ouf !**

**-Vous semblez plus détendu, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Depuis quelques secondes.**

**-C'est un début prometteur alors !**

**-Tant mieux !**

**-Nous allons y aller étape par étape. Au fur et à mesure des séances, vous vous sentirez dans votre élément et nous pourrons établir un climat de confiance afin que vous vous révéliez davantage.**

**Jane hausse les sourcils, étirant un sourire modéré.**

**-Pas trop quand même !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Juste ce qui est nécessaire de libérer pour que vous vous soulagiez, allégeant toute cette noirceur intérieure.**

**Il reprend une expression sobre.**

**-Je vois !**

**-Pour une première séance, vous vous êtes bien débrouillé.**

**-C'est fini ?**

**-Oui. Nous allons procéder petit à petit.**

**-D'accord !**

**-On se revoit jeudi ! tout en remettant le capuchon de son stylo, le psychologue lui fait une confidence. Le CBI avait exigé trois séances par semaine mais deux m'ont paru raisonnable. Donc nous continuerons dans cette voie.**

**Le mentaliste se lève afin de lui serrer la main en mettant en avant son humour.**

**-Ils ont dû vouloir m'imposer un traitement de choc de peur que la folie ne me prenne en otage.**

**-Servez-vous de l'humour ! C'est un remède très positif. Je vous dis à jeudi, monsieur Jane !**

**-A jeudi ! puis revient dans le bureau. Rassurez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas prévu une camisole ?**

**-Très amusant !**

**-C'est mon point fort !**

**-Je le confirme. Au revoir, monsieur Jane ! et referme la porte.**

**Dehors, le consultant se sent étrangement serein depuis les semaines passées. « -_Enfin de l'oxygène_ ! » Ses bras se déploient comme ceux d'un oiseau, penche la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux puis respire. Le soleil réchauffe son visage, savourant cette énergie solaire qu'il bénit en cette journée. Sa détente est interrompue toutefois par la sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire.**

**-Oui !**

**-Comment vous vous portez ?**

**-Comme si comme ça ! celui-ci reconnait cette voix qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis son renvoi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?**

**-Vous pourriez passer me voir ?**

**-Quand ?**

**-Quand bon vous semblera !**

**-Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais être occupé ces jours-ci.**

**Le correspondant a l'air déçu.**

**-Ah !**

**Cependant, la curiosité le gagne.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je refusais.**

**-Bien !**

**-Je ne suis pas décidé. Je préfère vous rappeler la semaine prochaine afin que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir.**

**-J'espère alors que vous me téléphonerez, Patrick Jane !**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête, la mine sur laquelle la nostalgie ainsi qu'une minime tristesse se dessinent, se remémorant lorsque Lana prononçait son nom complet.**

**-Cela fait un petit moment que l'on ne m'a pas appelé en associant mon nom et prénom.**

**Toujours sur le même ton autoritaire.**

**-Je le dois en tant que chef du FBI, monsieur Jane.**

**Il en sourit juste.**

**-Je vous rappellerais.**

**-Ménagez-vous !**

**-C'est ce que je fais. puis la communication prend fin.**

**Celui-ci monte ensuite dans sa voiture et rentre à la résidence hôtelière. Ailleurs, au pénitencier psychiatrique, Russell Kerban reçoit une visite inopinée.**

**-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Agent Mancini ! Que faites-vous ici ?**

**-Je fais mon travail.**

**Le tueur répond ironiquement, levant les yeux.**

**-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes un agent exemplaire ! Comment se porte le F…B…I ? articulant chaque lettre avec calme, lenteur.**

**-Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ça avec vous ! exprimant sa froideur autoritairement.**

**Le tueur lève encore les yeux.**

**-Ah ! agaçant son visiteur.**

**-Arrêtez ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier !**

**Russell Kerban se montre encore serein comme à son habitude, comportement déroutant surtout quand sa réponse est menaçante.**

**-Vous devriez changer de ton, agent Mancini ! articulant à nouveau la dernière partie de sa phrase. Je ne saurais le tolérer longtemps. Vous dégagez de telles vibrations négatives ! il pince ses lèvres, enfouissant sa colère mais son caractère nerveux, transpire sur son visage. Un petit effort serait la bienvenue, ne pensez-vous pas ?**

**-Je suis agent fédéral ! Je n'ai pas à sourire ! le tueur relève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les levez-vous encore ?**

**Il baisse la tête, le fixe avec son regard vicieux, cruel, joint ses mains et s'adresse à Mancini, toujours sereinement.**

**-Vous m'exaspérez !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Vous paraissez nerveux, impatient, démarrant au quart de tour. Non, non, non, non ! Pas bon du tout !**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

**-Maîtrisez-vous, agent Mancini ! Sinon vous courez droit à votre perte. C'est un conseil avisé.**

**-Vous me menacez ?**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous menace mais celui qui vous domine. Vous savez de qui je veux parler ?**

**L'agent repince les lèvres, affichant une expression angoissée. Le tueur se décide enfin à demander le motif de sa visite, prêt à s'y intéresser après cette conversation inattendue et hors sujet.**

**-Nous sommes sur les traces de John Le Rouge suite au meurtre de l'un de nos agents.**

**Russell Kerban élargit un sourire puis penche la tête en arrière furtivement.**

**-Ah ! La magnifique blonde !**

**-Votre remarque est déplacée.**

**Il le regarde plus sombrement.**

**-Vous l'êtes aussi ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai conseillé ?**

**Mancini baisse les yeux, les levant rapidement, poursuivant en ouvrant un dossier que celui-ci pose sur ses genoux.**

**-D'après le rapport, vous avez dit à monsieur Jane alors qu'il vous rendait visite, je cite, « Où pensez-vous que votre amie est ? »**

**-Oui.**

**-Ces propos avaient été écrits par John Le Rouge puis adressés à l'agent qu'il a tué il y a un mois.**

**-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne sachiez déjà, agent Mancini ?**

**-Je suis chargé de cette enquête.**

**Russell Kerban éclate de rire.**

**-Vous ? Le loup est dans la bergerie ! N'est-ce pas un comble ?**

**Il ne répond rien face à cette vérité désagréable.**

**-Je vais vous faciliter votre tâche. Oui, il y a eu contact entre moi et John Le Rouge, vous êtes déjà au courant et oui ce n'était pas un hasard d'avoir prononcé mot à mot cette phrase. Est-ce tout, agent Mancini ?**

**Il affronte du regard le tueur.**

**-Me donnez-vous le choix ?**

**-Non ! Je ne suis pas plus disposé que ça. Maintenant vous pouvez repartir au F…B…I. Je suis conscient que j'aurais d'autres visites après la vôtre suite à ma déclaration mais vos coéquipiers ne sont pas des traîtres contrairement à vous.**

**L'agent se lève, prêt à élever la voix.**

**-Je ne vous perm… mais n'a pas l'occasion de compléter.**

**-Alors ne jouez pas double jeu avec moi ! Je suis un adversaire de taille. Je peux aussi être un allié supplémentaire.**

**-Supplémentaire ?**

**-Ne soyez pas surpris ! Des informations me parviennent. son regard s'émerveille. Que l'on se sent puissant quand on a un ami influent !**

**Mancini hausse les épaules, étirant un petit sourire narquois en coin de bouche.**

**-Il n'est l'ami de personne.**

**-Grossière erreur de dire ça !**

**-C'est une insulte qui vous est seulement destinée.**

**Russell Kerban offensé, sentiment imperceptible sur son visage, lui demande de partir de suite. L'agent s'exécute dans la seconde, l'entretien se termine brutalement entre les deux hommes.**

**-Au revoir, agent Mancini !**

**Dans la voiture de fonction, son téléphone portable sonne.**

**-Mancini !**

**-Comment s'est déroulée votre visite ?**

**-A peu près bien.**

**-A peu près bien ? cette réponse ne rassure pas. Devons-nous craindre une fuite ?**

**-Non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il n'est pas impressionnable, sûr de lui, effrayant.**

**-C'est plutôt bon signe !**

**-Oui, oui. Russell Kerban n'est pas le genre d'individu à vous trahir.**

**-Parfait ! John Le Rouge sera ravi de ne pas s'être trompé. Où en est l'enquête ?**

**-Elle vient juste de débuter.**

**-Puisque vous en êtes responsable, faites votre possible pour la faire traîner en longueur ! Un souhait de notre ami. Mancini acquiesce au bout du cellulaire, l'expression obéissante ainsi qu'anxieuse. Heureusement que cela ne s'entend pas dans son timbre de voix. Aussi, je tiens à vous rappeler ce que John Le Rouge vous a réclamé.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'y pense chaque jour.**

**Il se frotte les yeux, se demandant s'il sera à la hauteur et assez courageux pour en arriver à bout. Lorelei, froidement, le met en garde.**

**-Ne vous rétractez pas ! Vous nous décevriez énormément!**

**L'agent à la certitude de ce que le célèbre tueur en série lui réserverait comme châtiment.**

**-Je ne risque pas.**

**-Bien ! Je vous rappellerais. Essayez de ne pas vous en rendre malade en attendant ! de l'autre côté du téléphone, le regard de celle-ci change, s'illuminant avec perversion. Je ne suis pas la seule qui soit impatiente de vous voir nous amener Patrick Jane. A bientôt, agent Mancini !**

**Dans la soirée, le mentaliste éprouve l'envie soudaine de consulter le dossier que Lana Ganaëlle avait constitué. Il se dirige vers la penderie de la chambre, écarte ses vêtements suspendus puis enlève un morceau découpé, au bas du mur en placo afin de le récupérer. On pourrait le juger de paranoïaque mais depuis cet événement dramatique, Jane a pris ses précautions car toutes ces informations répertoriées seraient certainement considérées comme compromettantes. Il laisse le morceau à terre et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Celui-ci l'ouvre ensuite, sélectionnant la page cornée à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Bien avant, le consultant récapitule dans sa tête ceux qu'elle avait suspectés. « _Luther Wainwright, Hightower, l'équipe de Lisbon, _ce qui l'avait fortement contrarié. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les notes, plus la photo, il en reste bouche bée.**

**L'agent Laroche**

**Celui-ci se remémore alors l'affaire de la bombe humaine, ce gérant de station-service qui avait posé un gilet sur Lisbon pendant que celle-ci était inconsciente et dans lequel avait été intégré un système qui pouvait à tout moment déclencher le détonateur que ce gérant avait confectionné, se munissant d'une télécommande qui actionnait le déclencheur. Avait-il vraiment tenté de s'emparer de l'arme de service de l'un des deux agents après avoir réussi à se débarrasser des menottes ? Comment ? Laroche n'avait pas eu le choix de l'abattre par légitime défense. «_ Peut-être l'a-t-il supprimé pour que le coupable ne parle pas ? Encore une menace ? Est-ce que tout est lié à John Le Rouge_ ? » Alors que le mentaliste poursuit sa lecture, Lana avait écrit.**

**Laroche, autre disciple du tueur ? Fort potentiel à être un traître, roublard, faux, étant probablement facile à corrompre. Appâté aussi par le pouvoir, n'éprouvant aucun remord, est capable de tout, vous piéger afin de servir ses intérêts si on lui promet la puissance alors qu'elle sera illusoire.**

**Lana fait allusion au coupable arrêté pour les meurtres de plusieurs policiers, qui fut immolé en rétention, au CBI.**

**Laroche responsable de l'enquête, se trouvait dans les parages certainement. Payé quelqu'un pour accomplir cet acte ? Est-il à l'origine de ça ? Rien ne m'étonne ! Laroche est également capable de brouiller les pistes afin de couvrir ses arrières. Combien d'alliés sont-ils entre le bureau californien d'investigation et le FBI qui serviraient John Le Rouge ?**

**Jane est stupéfait par ce que celui-ci lit, commençant à cogiter. L'agent Ganaëlle était décidément surprenante dans ses observations, se souvenant quand il était venu la chercher pour se rendre au gala. Celle-ci n'était pas prête et avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.**

**« -Ne fouilles pas dans mes dossiers ! »**

**Finalement, Lana avait confiance en lui, la preuve pour lui avoir légué en quelque sorte ce dossier. Il le ferme, le posant à côté, s'allonge, joint ses mains sur son gilet puis ferme les yeux, pensif. Jane s'endort. Au milieu de la nuit, un cauchemar. Lana est debout, devant la glace de sa chambre en train de relever ses cheveux. Une main couverte d'un gant en cuir noir caresse sa gorge. Sur le visage de la jeune femme, une expression de plaisir se révèle. Sa main droite se pose sur la main gantée avec douceur qui semble lui être familière. Celle-ci ouvre les yeux, terrifiée. L'homme qui se tient derrière est habillé de couleur sombre. Le mentaliste ne distingue pas son visage mais la sensation ressentie dans le songe est malfaisante. La main dans le gant, resserre la gorge de Lana, l'étreint contre lui puis avec cruauté, sadisme, lacère au niveau de la carotide sans que la lame soit visible. Le bout des cheveux se tâchent de sang, il se réveille en se relevant brusquement sur le lit, le col de sa chemise est mouillé ainsi que sa nuque, ses vêtements collant à son corps. Sa respiration rapide, comprime sa poitrine mais Jane arrive grâce à sa volonté, à désamorcer sa crise de panique. Il regarde autour afin de se rassurer puis se lève pour se diriger en direction de la salle de bain où celui-ci se déshabille, conservant uniquement son pantalon. Sa main tourne le robinet d'eau froide et s'asperge le visage afin de se rafraîchir. Quand sa tête se relève, faisant face à la glace, ses mains se laissent glisser sur ses joues puis ses bras prennent appuie de chacun côté du lavabo, baissant la tête. Son passé, son présent s'assemblent, entraînés dans un tourbillon d'émotion qui le dévaste en une seconde. La nuit s'avère courte, mouvementée, ses tourments ravivés de plus belle.**


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou à vous!

Dans ce troisième chapitres la suite de différentes révélations continuent qui sont cette-fois-ci personnelles. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à lundi pour le quatrième.

Bonne après-midi.

**Le jeudi de cette même semaine du mois d'avril, le mentaliste se rend chez le psychologue pour sa seconde séance, s'appuyant sur le canapé.**

**-Comment allez-vous pour ce deuxième rendez-vous ?**

**Il essaye de se détendre et décolle sa main gauche de son genou en répondant.**

**-Je me gère comme je peux !**

**Le docteur Lundit le regarde énigmatiquement.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur Jane ?**

**Son index, majeur gauche tapotent avec régularité sur son genou, étirant ses lèvres par un sourire forcé.**

**-Je dors mal.**

**Après cette première confidence, celui-ci respire à plein poumon comme si un poids s'était libéré.**

**-Votre sommeil est perturbé ? le mentaliste sourit à nouveau pour cacher sa gêne. Désirez-vous que nous abordions le sujet ? il se tâte pendant une fraction de seconde, hésitant puis hoche quand même la tête. Faites-vous des cauchemars ?**

**Jane répond avec une dose d'humour, malice malgré les circonstances.**

**-Oui. C'est à vous faire suer d'effroi !**

**-Vu votre expression, vous vous efforcez de dédramatiser.**

**-Cela sert comme porte de sortie !**

**Le psychologue prend un air plus sérieux ainsi que contemplatif.**

**-Une porte de sortie, certes mais c'est un moyen pour fuir.**

**-Excusez-moi, je suis un peu confus par ce que vous dites ! L'autre jour, vous m'avez répondu que l'humour était un remède très positif. Excusez-moi encore mais c'est contradictoire !**

**Erwett Lundit s'explique.**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! Le problème est de refouler toutes formes d'angoisse au lieu de les résoudre. Vous cumulez, cumulez au fil du temps, pouvant difficilement vous en libérer. Alors afin qu'elles soient vivables pour mieux les supporter, vous vous extériorisez en vous exprimant librement ce qui vous procure un sentiment libérateur.**

**Jane pointe son doigt vers le psy, affichant un petit sourire insolant sur sa bouche.**

**-Vous étudiez bien vos patients !**

**Le spécialiste lui renvoi un sourire poli, insistant à nouveau sur les cauchemars.**

**-Quels en sont leur nature ? le mentaliste baisse les yeux sur ses doigts, envahi après que la question fut posée, d'appréhension, entraiînant un bref silence. Le docteur Lundit, ressentant un début d'anxiété, se montre compréhensif. Si vous ne voulez pas….**

**Il répond en même temps.**

**-Non, non ! Je veux bien en discuter. Cela pourra…. m'alléger.**

**Le psychologue prend son bloc note pour écrire, le repose puis se concentre sur ce que son patient s'apprête à lui raconter.**

**-Mes cauchemars sont récurrents et ont commencé seulement depuis quelques jours. le ton de sa voix est plus grave. Il y a un mois, un agent avec qui j'ai travaillé comme coéquipière malgré mon statut de consultant, a été tué par le tueur en série, John Le Rouge.**

**-Continuez !**

**-Je la vois ou l'entend m'appeler. prenant une profonde respiration afin de se donner du courage. Il y a trois jours, je l'ai rêvé, debout, faisant face à une glace dans laquelle elle se regardait, relevant sa chevelure, et finit. Je la vois se faire égorger. quand il le prononce, Jane ressent de la torture ainsi qu'une légère nausée qui remonte dans sa gorge, se couvrant la bouche. son émotivité rejaillie. Je suis désolé !**

**-Ne le soyez pas ! C'est tout à fait normal !**

**Le mentaliste sourit nerveusement en entendant de nouveau le mot, normal.**

**-Quels étaient vos rapports avec cet agent ?**

**Une pensée agréable s'introduit dans son esprit, les traits de son visage se radoucissent, un sourire enfantin l'illumine.**

**-Nous étions proches. préférant formuler une réponse pudique mais le psychologue, observateur, n'est pas dupe.**

**-De quelle façon, dites-moi ? lui demandant sur un ton diplomate.**

**Ses joues rosissent, souriant timidement comme un petit garçon.**

**-Je définirais que nos rapports étaient intimes.**

**-Aviez-vous des sentiments ?**

**Il regarde encore ses doigts puis relève la tête pour faire face au docteur Lundit en haussant les épaules.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? réfléchissant brièvement. De l'attachement, je dirais. Un sincère attachement.**

**-Pas d'amour ?**

**Jane baisse la tête, le rose encore aux joues.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'éprouvais. son regard résiste comme s'il avait compris ce qui les liaient vraiment. Nous avions un drame vécu en commun et c'est sans doute ce qui nous a rapprochés. souriant cette fois-ci comme un adolescent. L'attirance aussi. Une très jolie femme. son expression devient tout d'un coup mélancolique.**

**Ayant consulté son dossier remis par le CBI, le psychologue en vient à parler de son épouse.**

**-Comment était votre relation avec votre femme ? Jane est silencieux. C'est peut-être trop tôt ?**

**Il secoue la tête.**

**-Oui et non. Enfin je ne sais pas ! Angela fut ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie ainsi que ma….. fille.**

**-Vous sentez-vous plus coupable envers votre fille ? Vous avez trébuché sur vos mots lorsque vous avez dit, ma….. fille.**

**Le bleu de son regard devient larmoyant mais il se retient juste à temps.**

**-C'est probable, oui ! à sa grande surprise sans s'en rendre vraiment compte lors de cette confidence, celui-ci s'exprime depuis très longtemps à propos de ce soir fatidique quand l'atrocité de la scène du meurtre d'Angela et Charlotte, l'anéanti. Elle était si innocente, petite, joyeuse, taquine, vive. La voir sans vie, allongée, baignant dans une mare de sang, je…. . ses yeux se lèvent vers le plafond du cabinet, le menton tremblotant, s'étranglant de tristesse douloureuse qui affaiblit le timbre de sa voix, se taisant, incapable de poursuivre.**

**Le docteur Lundit le laisse sans émettre un mot afin qu'il se ressaisit à son rythme. Jane respire encore profondément. Le psychologue se focalise alors sur ses rapports avec la gente féminine.**

**-Comment définiriez-vous vos relations avec les femmes ?**

**Il lève les yeux au ciel et souffle.**

**-Inexistantes.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Enfin presque ! faisant référence à Lisbon. Mes rapports avec, sont amicaux-professionnels ce qui est très important pour moi. souriant en continuant. Je suis conscient d'être un être arrogant, exaspérant mais elle me supporte tant bien que mal. De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix, nous faisons équipe. Jane pense à Angela. Ma femme aussi. On n'aurait pu lui décerner une médaille !**

**-Vous pensez que l'agent Lisbon et votre épouse se ressemblent ?**

**Il répond avec tendresse.**

**-Elles sont fortes toutes les deux différemment, compréhensives, justes, patientes, généreuses.**

**-D'excellentes qualités !**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête, un peu embarrassé par cette remarque.**

**-Oui. Les points communs les plus importants ! Elles me comprennent. sa tête se relève, le regard brillant d'espoir puis ajoute prudemment comme si il doutait de ce que celui-ci avançait, s'arrêtant en début de phrase. Lisbon…. . le docteur Lundit l'encourage à poursuivre, y parvenant grâce à lui. Elle a appris à connaitre ma part sombre ce qui aurait pu m'isoler et même faire fuir n'importe qui mais pas Lisbon. son regard s'attendrit en clôturant cette discussion.**

**-Avez-vous eu des liaisons depuis la mort de votre épouse ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, liaisons ?**

**-Et bien des aventures. Bon ! J'aurais dû dire avant cet agent.**

**Jane prononce son prénom, nom comme pour légitimer sa liaison.**

**-Lana Ganaëlle. Agent Lana Ganaëlle ! d'une traite, pour s'en débarrasser, il répond oui, précisant que ce fut seulement une nuit. Lorelei Martins, complice, disciple de John Le Rouge.**

**-Avez-vous eu l'impression qu'elle vous a piégé ?**

**Il fixe le psychologue sans aucune émotion apparente.**

**-Je savais que j'avais été piégé car c'est moi-même qui ai tendu le piège en consentant à servir d'appât. Difficile mais efficace !**

**-Ma question vous semblera déplacée alors si vous ne voulez pas y répondre, je comprendrais. Cette séance est déjà bien enrichissante. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à coucher avec mademoiselle Lorelei Martins ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé de franchir cette étape !**

**Les doigts du mentaliste tapotent cette fois-ci sur l'accoudoir du canapé puis croise les jambes.**

**-J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas forcément prévu. Ce fut spontané. Je ne sais pas.**

**-Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?**

**Il affiche un sourire coupable.**

**-Du plaisir, je l'admets et….**

**-Et quoi, monsieur Jane ?**

**-C'est étrange de le dire. Malsain certainement mais il y avait un plaisir sadique.**

**-Sadique ? Comment ça ?**

**-Le sadisme définit surtout la cruauté, la perversité, la dépravation qui s'excitent les unes aux autres. Le piège que nous nous tendions mutuellement m'a fait souffrir intérieurement pendant l'acte sexuel et anormalement jubilé.**

**-Était-ce une torture ?**

**-Il répond posément, levant les yeux.**

**-Non. Non pas vraiment ! puis regarde le psy. J'ai peut-être une perversité cachée ?**

**Le professionnel du psychisme le rassure en souriant.**

**-Je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des années et je crois qu'une multitude de sensations contradictoires se sont réveillées, mélangées, opposées également.**

**-Ah !**

**-Maintenant, je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez ressenti lorsque vous avez entamé cette liaison avec mademoiselle Lana Ganaëlle ?**

**-L'approche était la même au début mais pas au point de concrétiser une relation brève. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, je me suis abandonnée, ne pensant à rien concernant mon stratagème qui était de m'infiltrer au sein du FBI.**

**Le docteur Lundit l'interrompt en levant son stylo.**

**-C'est très intéressant ! En parlant de mademoiselle Lorelei Martins, vous avez dit, acte sexuel, et pour mademoiselle Ganaëlle, faire l'amour. Quelle était la différence ?**

**Lana n'était pas calculatrice.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Le désir était empli de pureté, involontaire. souriant en y repensant. Elle était vive, passionnée, ajoutant avec tendresse, douce aussi malgré son tempérament.**

**-Vous croyez que mademoiselle Martins était calculatrice ?**

**-Un peu ! Du moins le temps de m'attirer dans ses filets.**

**-Pas ensuite ?**

**-Je pense que Lorelei Martins s'est fait piégée.**

**-Par quoi ?**

**-Ses sentiments.**

**-Vis-à-vis de vous ?**

**Jane baisse la tête comme si il était gêné.**

**-C'est possible !**

**-Très bien !**

**Le psychologue remet le capuchon sur son stylo, ravi de cette seconde séance.**

**-C'est un bon début ! Vous progressez à une vitesse fulgurante ! les deux hommes se lèvent pour se serrer la main. La prochaine fois, nous essayerons de décrypter vos cauchemars. le mentaliste hoche la tête, appréhendant. A lundi, monsieur Jane !**

**Avant de refermer la porte, celui-ci le remercie même si cela est précoce. Quand il ressort du bâtiment dans lequel le cabinet du docteur Erwett Lundit se trouve, son corps pourrait presque s'envoler tant cette séance fut bénéfique à ses maux. Ressentant un moment d'apaisement intérieur ainsi qu'une brusque gaieté qui embaume son cœur, il téléphone à Lisbon sur le parking afin de lui annoncer sa ferme résolution de se rendre comme convenu aux séances.**

**-Lisbon !**

**-Oui, Jane !**

**-Je pense que vous serez contente d'apprendre que je sors à peine de ma seconde consultation chez le psy.**

**Celle-ci sourit gracieusement en écoutant la nouvelle.**

**-Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à vous décider ?**

**Ses yeux rieurs se plissent, grimaçant.**

**-Un peu avant de l'appeler mais en fin de compte c'est moins dur que je ne l'imaginais.**

**-Je suis ravie de cette décision. Comment est-il ?**

**-Compétent, attentif, observateur, patient.**

**-Vous êtes tombé sur la perle rare, alors !**

**-On peut dire ça ! Je suis chanceux dans mon malheur ! à ses mots, son expression se modifie, devenant compatissante. Bon, je vous laisse ! Vous devez avoir du pain sur la planche ?**

**La bouche de Lisbon se transforme en moue boudeuse.**

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !**

**-Saluez le reste de l'équipe pour moi !**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas.**

**Après avoir raccroché, le mentaliste se met en route, allume son autoradio, guilleret. Vu sa bonne humeur même fugace pourrait-elle être, lorsqu'il arrive à son motel, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, celui-ci compose le numéro du FBI.**

**-Bonjour, c'est Patrick Jane ! Voulez-vous toujours que l'on se voit ?**

**-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.**

**-Mercredi prochain, ça vous irait ?**

**-A quelle heure ?**

**Il réfléchit pendant une demie seconde.**

**-Dans l'après-midi ! Disons 14h30 ?**

**-Je vous attends !**

**Le consultant sourit à ce rendez-vous avec ce qui fut lors de son infiltration, son chef par l'intermédiaire de la regrettée agent Ganaëlle. Durant la nuit, hélas, il n'échappe pas à ses cauchemars dont celui-ci ressemble plus à un flashback.**

**Jane ouvre la porte, habillé d'un beau costume de couleur beige glacé, les cheveux plaqués en arrière qui met en valeur son visage d'enfant de chœur mais son expression est terrorisée, ses lèvres tremblent, s'assèchent. Des clichés horrifiques mitrailles son esprit, sa femme, sa fille à terre, la figure sanguinolente dessinée sur le mur blanc de la chambre de sa maison, le sang qui s'écoule jusqu'à ses chaussures qui sont comme clouées au sol, étant dans l'impossibilité de réagir. La porte se referme brusquement, reste debout face à, puis sent une main féminine lui prendre la sienne et se retourne. C'est Lana, belle, vivante. Jane éprouve du plaisir à la regarder, la jeune femme lui tenant toujours la main, le guide ensuite vers un long couloir, s'arrête devant une grande fenêtre sans rideaux par laquelle son doigt pointe en direction de l'extérieur qui est plongée dans la nuit. L'endroit où tous deux se trouvent n'est pas éclairé. Que veut-elle lui montrer ? Le mentaliste la regarde, celle-ci le tire afin de continuer la marche. Au bout du couloir, une sortie. Lana pointe encore du doigt. Il s'entend alors dire.**

**-Pourquoi par ici ?**

**Elle le regarde à son tour, tendrement, lui caresse le visage comme avant puis l'accompagne jusqu'au seuil de la porte de l'ancienne demeure de Jane.**

**-Tu dois partir ! C'est mauvais !**

**Son sommeil s'interrompt, suant légèrement mais sans un lever brutal. Il se dégage un peu de son drap, rabat la couverture qui lui tient chaud due aussi par ce songe qui a élevé la température de son corps. Celui-ci se lève pour aller boire un verre d'eau et se recouche, se rendormant assez vite après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet. Quelques secondes avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, il s'interroge à propos de la signification de ses cauchemars. Matière à traiter avec le psychologue lors de sa prochaine séance !**

**Le vendredi matin, Jane fait une entrée surprise au CBI, l'équipe l'accueille chaleureusement, interrompant un instant leur travail en cours. Chacun demande comment celui-ci se porte. Il affiche un sourire modéré, jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ses chaussures afin d'éviter de les regarder en face, du moins sans avoir pris la précaution de dissimuler la morosité qui s'exprime dans ses yeux.**

**-On fait aller !**

**Rigsby s'empresse de le questionner amicalement à propos de son retour avec un air néanmoins embêté, étant conscient que c'est un peu précipité.**

**-Tu te sens capable de réintégrer ton poste ?**

**Le mentaliste garde le sourire aux lèvres, haussant les épaules, réaction qui signale son indécision.**

**-Pour l'instant, je suis venu ici en tant que simple visiteur ainsi qu'en ami. puis ajoute avec pudeur. J'admets que vous me manquez.**

**Le regard noisette rempli de sensibilité, Van Pelt répond à cette déclaration touchante.**

**-Tu nous manques également.**

**Il oriente ensuite la discussion vers un sujet différent qui concerne les éventuelles affaires sur lesquelles l'équipe pourrait enquêter en pointant du doigt trois dossiers empilés sur le bureau de Cho.**

**-Vous pourchassez de nouveaux criminels ou toutes autres vermines ?**

**Lisbon tourne la tête en leur direction, informant.**

**-Escrocs de petite envergure ! Vols de bijoux. Cela sera vite réglé ! Vous savez, c'est assez calme en ce moment.**

**Le mentaliste prend un air plus sérieux.**

**-C'est reposant !**

**-On ne s'en plaint pas !**

**Kimball demande par ailleurs ce qu'il fait de ses journées avec circonspection. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, restant évasif sur ses occupations.**

**-Pas grand-chose !**

**Lisbon baisse furtivement les yeux comme gênée de cacher les récentes consultations auxquelles Jane se rend mais le respecte pour refuser de ne rien dire. Elle conclut que le consultant ne veut pas qu'on le prenne en pitié et surtout qu'aucun ne s'étende sur les entretiens avec le psychologue. Il en aurait une sainte horreur. Après quelques échanges, tous entre eux, Teresa le convoque dans son bureau afin de poursuivre une conversation plus personnelle.**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors ?**

**-Le CBI vous manque ?**

**Le mentaliste reste debout.**

**-J'y ai pris mes petites habitudes !**

**-Vous….. vous….. voudrez…..**

**Il complète sa phrase.**

**-Reprendre du service ?**

**Celle-ci étire un sourire embarrassé.**

**-C'est ça !**

**-Lisbon, je…. .**

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Teresa qui complète la sienne.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Je sais, Jane et je ne tiens pas à vous forcer la main. Je voulais juste m'assurer que…..**

**-Je le serais à nouveau ! la supérieure affiche une expression timide. Rassurez-vous ! Je ne compte pas démissionner. puis fait preuve d'humour. Je ne retrouverais pas un tel statut de rêve !**

**-Vous vous moquez de moi, là !**

**Ses yeux rieurs se plissent en souriant insolemment.**

**-Un peu. Désolé ! Cela me manquait aussi !**

**-C'est bien ! Votre côté taquin est intact. Faire de l'humour, sauve !**

**Jane se montre amusé, Lisbon se demandant pourquoi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est exactement ce que le psy m'a dit !**

**Le regard de celle-ci est à son tour amusé.**

**-Tiens donc ! le questionnant ensuite plus sérieusement. Vous vous livrez avec facilité au psychologue ? Il parait que ses compétences ne sont plus à prouvées. Je me suis renseignée.**

**Il passe son index sur son sourcil gauche.**

**-Je l'ai constaté à première vue. mais celui-ci ne répond que partiellement.**

**Lisbon insiste toutefois.**

**-Alors ?**

**Le consultant ne s'étend pas.**

**-D'après lui, je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.**

**-Je n'en n'ai jamais douté ! Vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus ?**

**Il grimace comme s'il y réfléchissait, sachant la réponse donnée, non. Elle se montre malgré tout compréhensive.**

**-Très bien !**

**Le convalescent ajoute.**

**-Dois-je vous rappelez ma chère Lisbon, que tout dossier reste confidentiel !**

**Teresa sourit en hochant la tête, repensant au même propos tenus quand il avait demandé pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas informé que des similitudes existaient avec l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**-Vous marquez un point !**

**Cette réponse l'amuse, la faisant s'interroger de nouveau.**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Le psy m'a répondu la même chose.**

**-Décidément !**

**-Vous seriez finalement parfaite pour ce métier !**

**-Sûrement pas !**

**-Vous savez, des fois, l'on cache des talents insoupçonnés !**

**-Je ne crois pas avoir de talents cachés.**

**-Allons ! Tout le monde en a au moins un.**

**Elle sourit avec décontraction.**

**-Vous vous moquez de moi à nouveau, avouez !**

**-Enfin ! Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons !**

**-A d'autre, oui ! puis se regardent avec complicité comme des amis qui se taquinent.**

**-Je suis contente de vous voir ainsi.**

**Les yeux de Jane s'emplissent tout d'un coup d'une émotion, mêlant la nostalgie à la tristesse qui s'évanouit en quelques secondes par sa volonté.**

**-Cela faisait longtemps, en effet !**

**Cependant, ce changement bref ne lui a pas échappé.**

**-Vous allez bien ?**

**Il secoue la tête, se forçant à étirer un sourire rassurant.**

**-Oui, oui. Ça va ! Je vais vous laisser.**

**-Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Jane ?**

**Le mentaliste continue à maintenir ce sourire malgré que son regard le trahisse. Teresa préfère ne pas insister cette fois-là.**

**-Ne vous faites pas du mauvais sang ! Je suis un grand garçon !**

**Celle-ci le regarde, dissimulant son inquiétude maladroitement ce qui ne lui échappe pas non plus.**

**-A bientôt, alors !**

**-A bientôt, Lisbon !**

**Lorsqu'il ressort du bureau, il salue au passage Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt, s'attardant légèrement puis part.**

**Dans sa voiture, démarrant le moteur qui ronfle juste avant, couvre un raclement de gorge qui ne fut suffisant puisque quelques mètres plus loin, le consultant s'arrête, la poitrine encombré par une peine qui bloque péniblement, lui coupant presque la respiration. Il fixe droit devant, derrière son pare-brise, les mains posées sur le volant que celles-ci serrent comme pour se raccrocher à une bouée de sauvetage. Jane tente d'inspirer, d'expirer profondément afin de réussir peut-être à évacuer cette souffrance ressentie mais l'émotion le bat. Ses mains relâchent le volant qui tombe sur son pantalon, vaincu, baissant la tête un moment. Il la relève, le regard débordant de chagrin, craintif de l'extérioriser. Ses lèvres se pincent pour résister, finissant inexorablement par trembloter puis appui sa tête sur le dossier du siège, et ferme les paupières. Toute cette douleur émotionnelle qu'il retient tant bien que mal, l'emprisonnant, s'évade pour l'envahir. Le mentaliste pleure tel un enfant jusqu'à l'épuisement dans la voiture, garée en bordure de la route sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer, isolé, ce qui est représentatif de son caractère solitaire. Quand les pleurs cessent, sa respiration est libérée de suffocation, renifle un peu, s'essuyant les yeux avec la manche gauche de sa veste. Un raclement signale la fin de ses sanglots. Avant de redémarrer, celui-ci songe à la raison qui l'a conduit à cette libération. Bien sûr la culpabilité ainsi que la phrase prononcée à Lisbon. « -_Je suis un grand garçon_ ! » Au moment où il exprima, le souvenir revint en mémoire, Lana qui lui avait dit. « -_Je suis une grande fille_ ! » Un déclic, le déclencheur de ce résultat. Est-ce que n'importe quel mot, geste, lui rappellera l'agent Ganaëlle ? Inévitablement !**


	5. Chapter 4

Bon lundi en ce nouveau début de semaine. Ce chapitre 4 poursuit sur sa lancée en matière d'extériorisation pour notre cher Patrick Jane. Bonne lecture.

**_Lundi 24 avril, troisième séance._**

**-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière.**

**-Etait-ce avec les mêmes personnes ?**

**Il répond, angoissé à nouveau en se remémorant la scène ainsi que le sentiment éprouvé au réveil.**

**-Plus ou moins.**

**Le psychologue observe son expression, intrigué, l'écoutant.**

**-Je suis dans la chambre de l'agent Ganaëlle, les murs sont sales, la pièce est insalubre. La glace qui fait face à moi est fissurée, Lana apparait derrière, le regard vide, son tee-shirt blanc est tâché par des traces grise. Ses cheveux platines sont brillants, sa bouche semble être maquillée avec un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle se tient debout, immobile, ne parle pas. J'ai l'impression de voir une statue. J'entends une voix de femme dans le salon assez lointaine qui résonne comme un écho. Le son se rapproche, le ton monte, c'est de la colère. tout en le racontant, Jane a les yeux hypnotisés, rivés sur les stores comme s'il se concentrait sur un élément afin de ne pas perdre le fil et conserver le courage qui le pousse aux confidences. La femme rentre dans la chambre, s'avance vers Lana en élevant la voix mais ce n'est pas envers elle que son mécontentement s'adresse. Je me retourne, remarquant un homme vêtu d'un pull en maille de couleur prune ainsi que d'un pantalon large, noir. Il sourit vicieusement, ravi qu'on lui parle de cette façon.**

**-Qui sont-ils ?**

**Le mentaliste sort de son état d'hypnose puis d'un regard fugace vers le psychologue, tendu toutefois, prononce leurs noms.**

**-Lorelei Martins, John Le Rouge.**

**-Comment savez-vous que c'est le tueur en série ?**

**-Je le reconnais par rapport à cette expression sadique qui y prend du plaisir.**

**Le docteur Lundit note, lui demandant de continuer.**

**-Elle le réprimande toujours.**

**-Que lui dit-elle ?**

**-Je ne comprends pas justement. C'est inaudible.**

**-Poursuivez, monsieur Jane !**

**-Il caresse son visage afin de la calmer, Lorelei se tait, chuchote des mots à son oreille puis je la vois venir en ma direction.**

**-Que fait-elle ?**

**Son regard est à nouveau rivé vers les stores.**

**-Elle prend mes mains, les serre avec tendresse mais je me sens glacé, j'ai la nausée en étant en contact avec.**

**-Que fait John Le Rouge ?**

**Jane respire et souffle.**

**-Malgré que Lorelei me tienne les mains, me fixant d'une manière pénétrante, j'arrive à m'en détacher puis je me retourne. Celui-ci caresse la chevelure de Lana qui reste stoïque et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Lorelei me détourne d'eux pendant une fraction de seconde, je me retourne encore, elle a disparu. Je m'entends crier tandis que John Le Rouge dit doucement, lentement, chut, regarde par-dessus mon épaule celle qui est sa complice, lui souriant gracieusement. Je me tourne, Lorelei me sourit timidement puis se rapproche brutalement, les yeux remplis de compassion. Quand elle prononce mon prénom, je comprends qu'elle veut m'avertir d'un risque que je peux courir. Je regarde les paumes de mes mains qui sont couvertes de sang. Cette vision m'a réveillé, j'étais horrifié.**

**Le psychologue tient son stylo en suspend au-dessus de son bloc puis note. Ayant saisi la signification de ce cauchemar, le docteur Lundit lui délivre le message.**

**-Ce récit évoque une palette de nuances assez sombres vous concernant. Je dénote cette angoisse, souffrance perpétuelle qui vous habite ainsi que, toujours, une constante culpabilité qui est liée à votre passé, le meurtre de votre femme et votre fille ainsi qu'indéniablement au présent, ce que vous avez vécu de nouveau il y a un mois. Cela a aggravé votre traumatisme déjà existant qui se traduit dans vos cauchemars.**

**Jane se montre épaté.**

**-Fin analyste des rêves en plus d'être un psy compétent !**

**Il regarde son patient avec sympathie tout en gardant une attitude pondérée.**

**-C'est mon travail.**

**-Tous vos confrères ? l'œil intrigué et pétillant.**

**-En majorité oui.**

**-Ah !**

**-Voulez-vous que je continue la mienne ?**

**Les doigts s'entrelacent, le mentaliste baisse son regard dessus, donnant sa permission.**

**-Je vous en prie !**

**-Vous sentez-vous anxieux ?**

**Celui-ci relève la tête comme s'il paraissait vraiment étonné qu'on lui pose la question.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

**Le docteur Lundit pointe du stylo les mains.**

**-C'est typiquement relié à la nervosité, l'appréhension.**

**Jane soupire sans s'en cacher.**

**-C'est le cas !**

**-Ce que je pourrais vous dévoiler vous fait peur ?**

**-Oui mais je veux savoir ce que vous allez me dire.**

**Le psychologue finit.**

**-Les cauchemars que vous m'avez racontés ont un point commun. Ils révèlent votre sentiment d'impuissance vis-à-vis de votre entourage personnel.**

**Le son de la voix du mentaliste devient monotone.**

**-C'est exactement ça ! Responsable également et je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. Je suis marqué au fer rouge.**

**-Vous vous condamnez alors ?**

**Encore une phrase qui lui rappelle Lana. « Fatalité ? » Son expression affiche soudainement de la mélancolie mais arrive à répondre.**

**-Je suis un damné, oui.**

**-Vous avez traversé une période de grand malheur il y a neuf ans, vous avez été interné d'une manière consentante. Avez-vous pensé au suicide ?**

**Jane le fixe, saisi par cette question, se livrant avec franchise.**

**-La douleur me faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait atteint mon âme, prenant une telle place que j'étais uniquement obnubilé par ce mal qui me rongeait. Ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit était de m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller mais que cela intervienne naturellement comme quand on vous a désigné pour être le prochain à quitter ce monde. ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, laissant échapper un léger souffle puis les referme, élargissant un sourire furtif. Cela m'a traversé l'esprit une fois mais je n'ai pas ce courage-là.**

**Le docteur Erwett Lundit lui adresse un regard qui signifie, « -Voici mes conclusions ! »**

**-Je pense en effet que vous vous considérez comme vous vous êtes décrit. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas en mode auto destructeur car je vous sens comme un individu fort, résistant qui enterre toutefois l'espoir car vous estimez que vous n'en n'êtes pas digne. Ainsi vous le refusez. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Jane sourit mais avec reconnaissance de l'avoir percé à jour.**

**-On ne se refait pas !**

**Une nouvelle phrase qui le renvoie au souvenir de Lana Ganaëlle. « -Décidément ! » Ainsi que Lisbon, ayant répondu par ce « décidément » Ne se complèteraient pas-t-elles, ces femmes qui lui sont proches ? Quatre minutes plus tard, la consultation s'achève. Les deux hommes se serrent la main puis se disent à jeudi. A peine est-il sorti du cabinet que son téléphone portable sonne, ne décrochant pas dans l'immédiat. Tout en marchant vers l'ascenseur et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton pour l'appeler, le mentaliste répond.**

**-Patrick Jane.**

**Une voix charmeuse, chaleureuse le salue.**

**-Bonjour, Patrick !**

**Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, tant surpris par cet appel, son esprit devient distrait au point de ne pas bouger. Sa poitrine se gonfle, sa respiration se bloque, son visage se fige. Néanmoins, celui-ci se ressaisit rapidement puis son regard s'empli de dureté, sa bouche se durcit, son ton est froid, coupant.**

**-Lorelei.**

**-Es-tu heureux de m'entendre ?**

**-Ce n'est pas un adjectif que j'emploierais.**

**-Je vois !**

**Jane appuie à nouveau sur le bouton d'appel, les portes se rouvrent, monte, pressant sur celui qui indique le rez-de-chaussée.**

**-Pourquoi Lorelei ?**

**-Pourquoi quoi, Patrick ?**

**-M'appeler ?**

**-Pour prendre de tes nouvelles.**

**-Des nouvelles ? En veux-tu réellement ?**

**-Ooh ! Ne seriez-vous pas en colère, monsieur Jane ?**

**-Lorelei, ne joue pas avec moi ! son ton est menaçant, ne pouvant le contrôler.**

**-Si tu le prends ainsi…..**

**Les portes s'ouvrent, le mentaliste sort, s'avance vers la sortie du bâtiment à grand pas, répondant sans modifier le timbre de sa voix mais en le rendant cassant.**

**-Oh ! Si tu savais !**

**-Mais je sais !**

**Lorsqu'il marche d'une manière plus pressante en direction de sa DS, celle-ci devient sèche.**

**-Je devais juste t'avertir !**

**Malgré la fureur éloquente qui se lit dans son regard, la crainte s'ajoute.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, Patrick.**

**-Bientôt ?**

**Le ton de la disciple se radoucit.**

**-Tu es impatient ?**

**-Je suis prêt !**

**-Contente de l'apprendre ! Nos retrouvailles seront inoubliables. Je te le promets !**

**Sa mâchoire se contracte, ses lèvres se pincent, répondant.**

**-Je n'attends que ça !**

**-Au revoir, Patrick.**

**Il raccroche. Machinalement, le mentaliste regarde autour de lui, les clés de voiture dans la main droite, n'écoutant que le battement de l'onde artérielle qui est due à une révolte indescriptible intérieure, accompagné d'un mélange troublant, celui de la terreur, de la haine. Jane a la vengeance dans la peau, s'étant accrue violemment.**

**Ce soir-là, allongé sur son lit, ayant juste retiré sa veste qui est posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, contemple le plafond, les mains jointes placées sur son gilet au niveau de sa poitrine, pensif. Celui-ci repense à son dernier cauchemar raconté au docteur Lundit aujourd'hui. L'appel de Lorelei d'il y a trois heures qui l'a fait blêmir, le fait cogiter à présent. Une partie du songe était prémonitoire mais la différence est que le regard de la complice de John Le Rouge, s'emplissait de pitié, d'anxiété, d'un signal d'alerte. Son avertissement n'était pas menaçant contrairement à la réalité. On avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le prévenir surtout d'un risque imminent afin de le sauver. Jane se souvient de ce que Lana lui avait dit un matin, la première fois que tous deux avait fait l'amour.**

**« -_Lorelei Martins est manipulée comme une marionnette. Elle ne réfléchit plus par elle-même_. » C'est flagrant !**

**Ses sentiments envers le mentaliste sont complexes, sentant toutefois que cette soumise éprouve à son égard de l'attachement, pouvant même en être un peu amoureuse. En ordonnant celle-ci à le séduire, John Le Rouge a surestimé sa disciple, croyant que sa personnalité façonnée serait inchangée. Le tueur a malheureusement commis sa première faute. Cependant, il ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte si ce n'est déjà fait vu sa perspicacité vivace. Son bras gauche se détache de son corps puis se tend en direction de la lampe, ses doigts qui se posent sur l'interrupteur, sollicitant son pouce qui appui dessus. Jane éteint, rallume, éteint, rallume, éteint. Dans le noir, ses yeux sont encore ouverts, pense, s'endormant au bout de trente-six minutes. L'heure indique 19h40. Cinq heures plus tard, celui-ci se réveille en sursaut, paniqué, allume la lampe après que son corps se soit relevé sur le lit et reste prostré.**


	6. Chapter 5

Cela tombe bien, c'est mercredi! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas écroulé sous la chaleur sinon allongez-vous dans un hamac, branchez votre ventilateur, prenez un cocktail de fruits frais et vous verrez que la lecture vous sera plus agréable. Je plaisante... Passez une bonne journée.

**Le mercredi 26 avril, 14h30, le mentaliste frappe à la porte du bureau du chef du FBI.**

**-Entrez !**

**Il affiche un sourire malicieux en franchissant l'entrée, s'exprimant sur un ton plaisantin.**

**-Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis au moins ?**

**L'homme se lève de son siège, l'accueillant jovialement, une humeur qui lui est pourtant inhabituelle.**

**-Patrick Jane ! Ravi de vous revoir ici !**

**Les deux hommes se serrent la main avant de s'asseoir.**

**-Je le suis aussi.**

**Face à face, la conversation débute.**

**-J'ai su que vous aviez pris un congé suite aux circonstances dramatiques qui nous a ébranlé ainsi que vous-même.**

**Son air devient plus sérieusement concerné.**

**-J'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul, du repos mental. appuyant sur cette fin de phrase en écarquillant les yeux.**

**Le chef le regarde avec considération.**

**-J'en aurais fait autant à votre place. puis s'excuse ce qui le rend pantois.**

**-Pourquoi des excuses ?**

**-Pour vous avoir malmené après le décès de l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**Un sourire se dessine, qui indique un pardon, roulant des yeux.**

**-J'ai souvent été malmené. Je suis blindé !**

**-Je n'aurais pas dû.**

**-Je ne suis pas rancunier. Enfin tout dépend avec qui !**

**-Ce n'est pas pour me justifier que je vais vous dire ça mais lorsque vous perdez deux agents en l'espace de plusieurs jours, c'est une malédiction épouvantable.**

**Il porte un regard compatissant vis-à-vis de ce drame sans rien répondre tandis que le chef exprime des mots consolateurs.**

**-Je sais que vous vous sentez responsable de la mort de l'agent Ganaëlle. le mentaliste fixe le bureau attentivement, neutre. Ne vous infligez pas cela !**

**Jane lève les yeux en direction des siens, le regard empli de remords.**

**-Encore une fois, je n'en n'ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai coûté la vie d'une personne qui nous était proche.**

**L'homme baisse la tête, attristé par ces dits puis se redresse.**

**-C'était une profileuse hors pair, têtue, un caractère bien trempé aussi, coriace. Elle n'avait peur de rien depuis le meurtre d'un ancien agent, Michel Stanton. Celle-ci avait littéralement changée, plus forte, dure, implacable. Son carburant était la vengeance ce qui ne trompait personne. On est capable du pire quand cela nous envahit.**

**Il l'écoute, ses yeux marquant toutefois une absence comme absorbé par un objet quelconque qui est posé sur un large meuble bas, aménagé contre le mur derrière le siège. Ce n'est pourtant pas ceci qui retient toute son attention, juste le hasard qui s'est porté dessus dû à son état hypnotique à nouveau, « _On est capable du pire quand la vengeance vous envahit_. » mais cette phrase-là qui en est à l'origine, connaissant parfaitement ce sentiment toujours présent en lui. Il réalise concernant Lana, que celle-ci n'avait plus rien à perdre quand elle affronta John Le Rouge, sentiment similaire que Jane éprouva en tirant sur cet usurpateur dans ce centre commercial. Cependant, la jeune femme qui était consciente du danger, ne prenant aucune précaution, fut piégée sournoisement alors qu'elle aurait pu informer le bureau fédéral d'investigation de ce qui se tramait lorsque celle-ci fut contactée, certainement par un autre complice du tueur en série qui lui communiqua l'adresse de l'usine dans le but d'une rencontre avec le tueur. Entre l'agent Ganaëlle et ce monstre, c'était exactement comme Jane l'a tant de fois clamé. « _Ce sera entre moi et lui ! Quand l'heure de la confrontation sonnera_.» Ce serait-il engagé vers un tel danger si il avait été à la place de son ex partenaire ? Le mentaliste ne pense pas du moins maintenant comparé à il y a neuf ans car la vie à ce moment n'avait plus autant de valeur et mourir de la même façon que Lana, qu'importe. Jane en vient à supposer avec effroi que peut-être la belle se foutait du pire qui l'a guettait, banalisant la mort. Était-elle encore plus atteinte émotionnellement que lui ? Il se le demande, cette idée lui faisant mal. L'agent Ganaëlle était féroce, une battante mais aussi destructive envers la vermine comme elle les nommait, partant en guerre contre, s'en se préoccuper de la dangerosité de ce genre d'ennemi tel un animal sauvage. Malheureusement, le combat finit souvent en effusion de sang, le sien en autre car il ne pouvait en être autrement avec John Le Rouge. Elle s'est défendue comme une lionne jusqu'à la fin. Cette image lui fait horreur ce qui se devine sur son visage. Le remarquant, le chef le sort de cette méditation macabre, habilement afin de lui exposer ses intentions.**

**-Je vous ai demandé de venir pour une raison spécifique.**

**-Ah ! Je me disais aussi !**

**Il se rattrape de sa maladresse.**

**-Pas uniquement.**

**Le mentaliste sourit amicalement, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise gentiment.**

**-Si vous vouliez de simples nouvelles, vous vous en seriez soucié principalement en me téléphonant juste sans pour autant me donner rendez-vous ici afin que l'on se penche sur mes maux.**

**Le chef du FBI étire un sourire constipé, l'admettant.**

**-Je dois dire que ce n'est pas faux. puis les traits de son visage se détendent.**

**Jane le regarde ensuite plus respectueusement, affichant un air prévenant.**

**-Allez ! Racontez-moi !**

**L'homme passe la main gauche dans ses cheveux courts comme si celui-ci redoutait d'aborder le sujet mais se lance sans bafouiller.**

**-Lors du meurtre de notre premier agent, Reed Smith, le CBI a trouvé un cahier de notes dans lequel des pages ont été arrachées.**

**-Oui..**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Le mentaliste écarquille les yeux en inspirant, surpris qu'il lui demande son opinion maintenant.**

**-J'en conclus que vous trouvez ça louche et je crois que vos soupçons sont fondés.**

**L'homme se montre rassuré par cette réponse, exprimant un grand soulagement.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-A voir votre étonnement, ce que vous vouliez surtout est un avis extérieur qui confirme ce que vous suspectez.**

**-En quelque sorte !**

**Le chef du FBI prend un air grave.**

**-Est-ce que John Le Rouge ne l'aurait-il pas exécuté par rapport à ce cahier ?**

**Jane sourit, émerveillé par cette lucide déduction.**

**-Au lieu de rester enfermé dans votre bureau, vous devriez mettre les pieds plus souvent sur le terrain.**

**-Cela me conforte une nouvelle fois dans la certitude de mes soupçons vu ce compliment.**

**-C'est sincère !**

**L'homme se lève, joint ses mains derrière son dos puis se poste face à la fenêtre.**

**-Je veux obtenir des réponses. Éclairez-moi, Patrick !**

**-Vous voulez consulter le consultant ? le disant sur un ton humoristique également flatté, sensible qu'on lui fasse confiance et que l'on reconnaisse ses compétences d'observateur dont cette faculté exceptionnelle d'analyser par rapport à n'importe quelle situation ou individu justement, ne voulant s'en priver. Je suis sûr que ces pages ont été arrachées pour une raison bien précise. Votre agent s'est protégé en les arrachant car Reed Smith ne désirez pas que quelqu'un puisse tomber dessus. Les notes devaient être confidentielles, compromettantes pour décider de les cacher.**

**Le chef se retourne, interpellé.**

**-Cacher ? Et où ?**

**-Le CBI n'a rien trouvé dans l'appartement après avoir procédé à une fouille approfondie le lendemain. Donc j'en déduis qu'il les a sûrement remis à une personne envers qui celui-ci pouvait garantir la qualité morale. Le contenu qui a été confié, devait aussi intéresser cette personne en question sinon il l'aurait dissimulé dans un des livres rangés sur les étagères ou bien tout en haut d'un meuble difficile à atteindre.**

**-Dans un coffre loué à la banque ? C'est une possibilité !**

**-Non, non car ce cahier était considéré comme un journal intime dans lequel toute information importante devait être inscrite. Il confiait ses certitudes régulièrement et ne pouvait s'en séparer. C'est du moins mon avis !**

**Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit par un souci qui ne peut plus être intériorisé.**

**-Est-ce que la mort de mes deux agents est liée selon vous ?**

**Jane en a une vague idée dont la crainte modifie son expression faciale.**

**-Oui mais inégalement.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Reed Smith a été tué par John Le Rouge car il avait sans doute découvert l'identité de son indic au FBI. Quant à l'agent Ganaëlle, même si elle aussi était sur la bonne piste, ce qui détermine leur point commun, son exécution, le regard brillant d'émotion, fut pour un motif beaucoup plus personnel.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-La vengeance qui a mûri lentement puisqu'elle avait dressé un portrait peu scrupuleux publiquement, puis baisse légèrement les yeux dans lesquels surgissent le regret, le chagrin, comme je l'ai fait il y a neuf ans. et secoue la tête afin d'éliminer temporairement ce souvenir atroce. Elle en avait appris davantage sur John Le Rouge. C'était également un motif supplémentaire pour la supprimer. Ces deux points fondamentaux représentaient sa motivation principale, tuer.**

**-Vous avez résumé tout ce dont je pouvais craindre. le chef du FBI est accablé. Bon sang !**

**Le mentaliste assistant à sa réaction, en vient à lui poser une question, s'interrogeant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez ?**

**-Ouvrir une enquête afin de démasquer cette ordure d'indic. Mais sans preuves concrètes, la demande risque d'être rejetée. Comme vous le savez, ceux qui en seraient éventuellement chargés…**

**-Le CBI.**

**-Oui.**

**Jane s'exclame gaiement.**

**-Aaah ! lève son index droit en l'air, vous comptez sur moi pour en toucher un mot. Son regard pétille de curiosité, imaginant Lisbon réagir face à cette requête. Vous voulez que je sers d'intermédiaire.**

**-Vous le feriez ?**

**Il se met debout, tend la main afin de le lui serrer en la recouvrant de celle de gauche avec un tendre respect, repensant à Lana qui avait appuyé sa candidature pour qu'il intègre le FBI.**

**-Je le ferais. Je dois bien ça à l'agent Ganaëlle ! l'homme ne répond pas mais ses yeux sévères expriment de la gratitude, joignant également sa pensée à celle du mentaliste concernant la profileuse. Je vous tiendrais au courant.**

**-Je vous remercie. alors qu'il est sur le point de sortir du bureau, son ancien chef le rappelle. Monsieur Jane ! celui-ci se retourne. L'agent Ganaëlle avait beaucoup d'estime envers vous comme moi d'ailleurs. le déclarant d'une manière pudique, contrôlant son impassibilité afin de se protéger de toute émotion. Vous pouvez être un véritable emmerdeur, perturbateur mais un bon élément en tant que consultant, très doué et je le pense sincèrement.**

**Le mentaliste lui fait un signe de tête avec humilité.**

**-Merci.**

**-Malgré la façon dont s'est terminée votre mission, feignant l'ignorance en plissant les yeux, l'air songeur à ce que l'homme est en train de lui dire, cela fut stimulant de vous avoir compté dans notre équipe.**

**Jane répond avec soulagement.**

**-Ah ! Bien ! Ce fut très enrichissant pour moi également.**

**-Content de l'apprendre ! Je l'ai été aussi après avoir été indigné lorsque l'agent Lisbon m'a avoué que vous travailliez sous couverture.**

**Il sourit comme un petit garçon conscient de sa bêtise commise, haussant les sourcils, faisant preuve d'humour.**

**-Moi qui croyais que ce secret serait préservé pour m'en sortir à bon compte !**

**Le chef du FBI le fixe sans hostilité, presque décontracté.**

**-On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups !**

**Jane le pointe de son index droit, conservant la même expression.**

**-Que ceci me serve de leçon alors ! Puis-je me retirer à présent ?**

**-Mais je vous en prie !**

**Ce répondant mutuel, se concluant par un appréciable badin.**

**Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, le mentaliste passe un coup de fil rapide à Lisbon, lui proposant de venir le rejoindre dans le hall de l'entrée du bâtiment qui abrite le cabinet du docteur Lundit.**

**-A 15h15, ça vous conviendrez ?**

**-Vous me prenez au dépourvu ! Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais me libérer. Tout dépendra du travail que nous devons honorer. Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler au téléphone ?**

**-Disons que c'est délicat et je souhaiterais en discuter avec vous en personne.**

**Elle soupire, hésitante puis répond oui.**

**-Parfait !**

**-Je peux quand même savoir de quoi il s'agit ?**

**Celui-ci tique un peu à l'autre bout du portable.**

**-Je préfère vous en parler lorsque nous nous verrons demain.**

**Ayant appris à détecter ses ruses, tactiques, celle-ci affiche un petit sourire.**

**-Vous craignez que je ne refuse ?**

**-C'est ça !**

**-Vous ne manquez pas d'audace !**

**Jane abrège sciemment avec jovialité.**

**-Bon ! Je vous laisse ! et raccroche alors que la supérieure tente désespérément de le retenir au téléphone. A ce moment, Teresa rouspète, le trouvant décidément exaspérant.**

**Durant la quatrième séance, Jane est moins bavard, n'ayant pas grand-chose à raconter sous l'œil patient du psychologue qui espère que son comportement n'est pas un signe de régression après un début prometteur qui fut toutefois précoce. Aujourd'hui, c'est un pas en arrière. Patrick constate, embarrassé ainsi que désolé par ses silences à répétition.**

**-Je regrette de vous faire perdre votre temps.**

**Le docteur Lundit se montre conciliant, n'ayant pas pour habitude de brusquer ses patients.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux néanmoins juger des progrès de chacun en essayant de proposer de résoudre le problème qui les ralentit.**

**Au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées, le psychologue insiste du regard afin de lui faire comprendre que celui-ci en a décelé un. Jane le devine instantanément, devançant ses pensées.**

**-Je sais que vous vous êtes aperçu d'une probable préoccupation…**

**Avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase, Erwett Lundit s'impose.**

**-Pourquoi probable ?**

**Le mentaliste sourit comme un moyen de défense.**

**-Car je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même.**

**-Donc vous tentez de démêler votre esprit afin de clarifier ce qu'il l'obstrue ?**

**Il élargit un gracieux sourire, se sentant réconforter ainsi qu'admiratif face à sa perceptibilité.**

**-Vous êtes indéniablement un génie en cette matière !**

**Le psychologue reste circonspect suite à cette flatteuse remarque y répondant toutefois mais avec modestie.**

**-C'est une étude de longue haleine et le mérite revient grâce au travail.**

**Jane acquiesce en rajoutant.**

**-L'intuition !**

**C'est au tour du docteur Lundit d'acquiescer. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci ouvre le sujet d'une manière habile.**

**-Ce problème vous empêche-t-il de dormir ?**

**-Non. Seulement de me coucher tardivement à cause de ça.**

**Il note, l'amenant à se livrer méthodiquement.**

**Onze minutes avant la fin de la séance, Patrick se confie.**

**-Suite à une discussion récente, je me suis posé une question que je ressasse depuis dans mon esprit et je crois avoir la réponse mais je ne dispose d'aucun élément concret.**

**-Cela implique quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?**

**-Que je connaissais, oui.**

**Le psychologue anticipe en étant sur ses gardes.**

**-Je présume que…. ça concerne celle qui fut votre partenaire, amie intime.**

**Il hoche la tête, son expression est mélancolique.**

**-On ne voit pas toujours ce qui se trouve déjà sous nos yeux ! Revenir au point de départ. Petit à petit, tout devient limpide.**

**A ces mots, le mentaliste est frappé par un élément qu'il détient depuis un mois. « -_C'est évident_ ! » Celui-ci se félicite intérieurement de cette trouvaille et cela grâce à son thérapeute de l'âme. Assit, le docteur Lundit lui demande si il y a quelque chose à ajouter devant les quatre minutes restantes.**

**-Non.**

**-Très bien !**

**Les deux hommes se lèvent, Jane lui serre la main énergiquement, ayant retrouvé son dynamisme ainsi que positivité qui transparaît sur son visage.**

**-Je ne m'y attendais pas mais vous avez contribué à résoudre mon problème.**

**Le psy affiche cette fois un air satisfait.**

**-J'en suis ravi, monsieur Jane !**

**Son regard malicieux pétille à nouveau.**

**-Et moi donc ! A lundi !**

**-A lundi, monsieur Jane !**

**15h05, il se presse vers l'ascenseur, monte après une attente de quelques secondes. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le consultant s'avance au milieu du hall où Lisbon l'attend en avance. Celui-ci arrive par derrière sournoisement afin de la faire sursauter, se comportant comme un gamin qui est pris de joyeuseté. Il s'arme de ses doigts qui s'élancent, attaquant par surprise en un éclair, la taille de Teresa, qui pousse un petit cri. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, constatant que c'est l'œuvre de Jane, sa main claque vigoureusement son bras gauche sans pour autant lui en tenir rigueur malgré la façon dont celle-ci répond.**

**-Espèce d'idiot ! Vous m'avez fait peur !**

**Sa réaction le fait rire, l'air à cet instant si insouciant ainsi que son esprit si juvénile. Lisbon lui pardonne, le voyant de cette façon puis il frotte son bras par-dessus le tissu de sa veste bleu foncé à fines rayures blanches.**

**-Quelle vigueur ! Aïe !**

**-Petite nature !**

**-Non mais là, j'ai eu la sensation d'être fouetté.**

**-Des fois vous le mériteriez !**

**Jane essaye de la faire rougir.**

**-Oooh ! Chère Lisbon ! Oh !**

**-Arrêtez un peu !**

**-On vous met difficilement mal à l'aise, hein ?**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être mal à l'aise puisque vous le faites exprès juste pour m'embêter !**

**Il en rit encore une fois comme si sa tension de la veille se libérait en même temps. Elle le regarde énigmatiquement dû à son attitude déroutante depuis cette tragédie.**

**-C'est le psychologue que vous consultez qui vous rend ainsi ?**

**Le mentaliste lève les yeux au ciel, conservant le sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres.**

**-Grand dieu, non ! Pauvre docteur Lundit !**

**-Alors vous êtes vraiment incorrigible !**

**Jane hausse les épaules, fier.**

**-Sûrement !**

**-Bon ! Sortons d'ici ! Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce que vous voulez me dire.**

**-Il y a un café à cinq minutes de là. Je vous invite !**

**Cette mignonne attention lui fait plaisir ce qui se lit sur son visage.**

**-Allons-y !**

**Le plaisantin fait preuve de galanterie.**

**-Après vous ! puis sortent du bâtiment afin de se rendre dans ce café, Charlie's.**

**Une fois attablés à une table ronde en chrome métallisée et après avoir commandé un thé blanc à la rose, violet pour le consultant plus un café torréfié pour Lisbon, celui-ci aborde le sujet pendant que la serveuse apporte leurs consommations, se retrouvant ensuite au calme.**

**-Hier, je me suis rendu au FBI.**

**Celle-ci affiche une expression d'étonnement.**

**-Mais vous y avez été….. comme ça…**

**-Si vous pensez que j'y suis allé à l'improviste, la réponse est non.**

**-Ah ! Donc c'était une visite officielle !**

**-La semaine dernière, ayant la sensation étrange de le prononcer, mon ancien chef m'a téléphoné. Avalant une gorgée chaude de thé, trouvant le goût délicieux. Mmm ! Mélange subtil !**

**Teresa lui demande la raison de ce rendez-vous. Jane reboit une seconde gorgée, se préparant à lui annoncer tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'en débattre, parle.**

**-Vous m'avez souvent couvert et je reconnais que j'ai dû abuser de multiples faveurs à vous supplier qui m'ont été accordés fréquemment.**

**Elle devine immédiatement ses intentions.**

**-Que voulez-vous ?**

**Pour cette fois, celui-ci n'a pas recours à sa malice habituelle ni à aucune ruse. Son air reste sérieux.**

**-Lorsque je suis allé au FBI, ce rendez-vous n'était pas désintéressé.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Il m'a demandé de vous demander d'enquêter sur l'identité du traître qui travaille là-bas.**

**Cela l'abasourdie.**

**-Pardon ?**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête, ses mains tenant fermement sa tasse puis la relève, le regard qui réclame sa décision.**

**-Jane ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je ne suis pas habilitée à prendre une telle décision. et s'interroge. ****Comment le chef du FBI en est-il venu à suspecter un de ses agents comme étant éventuellement l'indic, complice de John Le Rouge ?**

**Le consultant fixe brièvement sa tasse à moitié pleine puis droit dans les yeux, fait part de ce qu'il suppose.**

**-Je crois que des zones d'ombre concernant la façon dont Lana Ganaëlle a été amenée jusqu'à John Le Rouge du moins avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée, a éveillé des doutes en lui.**

**-C'est une raison valable en effet !**

**L'expression de Jane se montre plus dure.**

**-Je veux que l'on coince ce pourri, ce salopard !**

**Cette réaction la surprend car celle-ci n'a jamais vu une dureté aussi intense se révéler sur son visage que ça pourrait faire frémir n'importe qui. Quant à Lisbon, un second sentiment s'y mêle, celui de l'empathie. Deuxième drame qui l'affecte, pouvant parfaitement le ressentir ainsi que l'abominable souffrance lié à son passé tragique. Par rapport à ces sensations qui la submergent, Teresa cède sans pour autant promettre quoique ce soit.**

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il faudrait des éléments concrets pour ouvrir une enquête.**

**Le regard de Jane est ténébreux.**

**-Je m'en charge !**

**-Vous êtes sûr ?**

**-Oui. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond et je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je le dois…..**

**Le mentaliste ne parvient pas à compléter sa phrase par pudeur certainement mais aussi dû à une petite montée d'émotion. Lisbon éprouvant une grande compassion, la termine.**

**-Pour l'agent Ganaëlle?**

**Il hoche la tête, son avant-bras droit s'appuie sur la table, sa main à plat, Teresa profitant de poser la sienne sur celle de Jane. Ses doigts tapotent dessus amicalement.**

**-On ne le laissera pas s'en sortir !**

**Les yeux de celui-ci s'emplissent d'espoir.**

**-Vous le pensez ?**

**-Assurément ! lui souriant avec douceur, le regard déterminé.**

**Dans la soirée, après avoir mangé un repas préparé, acheté chez un traiteur qui se situe à vingt-cinq minutes de l'hôtel en voiture, il reprend le dossier que la profileuse lui avait confié pour le parcourir à nouveau. A la dernière page, ce qui était passait inaperçu et enfin remarqué, trouvant étrange l'épaisseur d'une seule feuille, apparemment. Les paumes de ses mains tâtent sur toute la longueur. Comment a-t-il pu négliger ce détail ? La cause ? Un mental émotionnellement indisposé. Jane prend un couteau fin, bien aiguisée, plante délicatement la pointe au milieu puis avec minutie, déchire le long, sur le côté et en-dessous. La page volumineuse se sépare, trois autres qui sont emprisonnées se divisent, une petite clé tombe sur la table. Il jette un coup d'œil au milieu de ces pages, constatant un message écrit par Lana lui étant adressé personnellement.**

**Si tu trouves cette clé, bravo ! Une mesure de sécurité. Tu me connais ! Je sais que tu en feras bon usage car j'ai confiance en toi et c'est prévu à cet effet ! Logique, n'est-ce pas ? ****celui-ci sourit en le lisant, se disant qu'elle était vraiment prévoyante, anticipant les événements. ****Voici l'adresse où tu devras te rendre ! Amène la clé afin que tu puisses accéder au coffre.****il se dit alors que le chef du FBI s'était trompé partiellement. C'était Lana qui l'avait loué. ****Sois prudent ! Ce que tu découvriras est édifiant. Assures-toi que personne ne te suives ou te guettera au loin ! Malheureusement, si tu possèdes encore ce dossier, c'est que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de le récupérer car ce dont à quoi je suis exposée me met en danger mais je ne ressens plus la peur, prête maintenant à tout ce qui arriverait. Je t'aime beaucoup et pour cela, je te confie une pièce importante qui te concerne aussi.**

** Sincère affection, cher Patrick Jane.**

** Lana.**

**Il repose le message, touché, le fixant pendant quelques secondes puis prend la clé que le mentaliste fait tourner entre son pouce et index, fasciné déjà par ce qu'elle lui révélera.**

Vous le découvrirez vendredi. Suspense, suspense...


	7. Chapter 6

Comment allez-vous en cette fin de semaine? Bien j'espère. Bon! Dans ce sixième chapitre vous allez encore découvrir de nouvelles révélations mises jusque-là en lieu sûr enfin presque car on est jamais à l'abri...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à dimanche.

**P.S:**_** Thank you Julie for your second review.**_

**Le lundi matin, après avoir eu un sommeil moins agité, le mentaliste se rend à l'adresse que lui a inscrite Lana sur le papier, la banque SCO qui se situe au 1810 12TH ST SACRAMENTO. Il se présente à l'accueil et demande d'accéder au coffre qui porte le numéro 42. La jeune femme qui se tient derrière le guichet, appelle le responsable.**

**-Monsieur Walder ! Un client souhaiterait avoir accès à son coffre.**

**Jane ne corrige en rien son erreur, laissant croire que cela lui appartient. En peu de minute, le responsable vient à sa rencontre puis l'accompagne au sous-sol sans que l'homme ne lui exige la confirmation de son identité correspondant au nom de la personne qui l'a loué. Monsieur Walder ouvre la porte à barreaux de la salle des coffres, le menant à celui de l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**-Voilà monsieur ! Dès que vous aurez terminé, appuyez sur ce bouton, le pointant du doigt, pour me prévenir !**

**-D'accord ! s'étonnant toutefois que le responsable ne se soit pas assuré qu'il est le droit d'y accéder. Courageusement, le mentaliste le souligne intelligemment ainsi qu'avec malice.**

**-Vous ne m'avez pas réclamé ma carte d'identité vu que je viens ici pour la première fois ? J'étais en train de me poser la question.**

**-Ce n'est pas nécessaire puisque je vous ai reconnu.**

**Son regard s'empli de stupéfaction.**

**-Reconnu ? Pourtant aucun autre double de moi, existe ! le disant avec le sourire.**

**-Ce coffre a été loué au nom de mademoiselle Ganaëlle et monsieur Patrick Jane. Lorsque cette jeune femme a rempli le formulaire de location pour ce coffre, celle-ci nous a présenté vous deux cartes d'identité.**

**Son expression se referme.**

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Comme vous le voyez, ce coffre est aussi à votre entière disposition. Cette cliente nous avait prévenu que son compagnon viendrait peut-être pour le vider afin de le fermer.**

**Jane joue le jeu, étirant un large sourire.**

**-Je ne savais pas quand je viendrais. Ah ! Les semaines filent si vite !**

**-Vous savez ! Le coffre n'est loué que depuis deux mois.**

**Il ne pensait pas que le responsable l'en informerait aussi facilement vis-à-vis de la durée de cette location.**

**-Bon, je vous laisse monsieur ! N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton !**

**-Je n'oublierais pas !**

**L'homme part, le consultant seul, peut alors ouvrir ce fameux coffre. En le prenant dans les bras, celui-ci se demande comment Lana a pu s'emparer de sa pièce d'identité sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Pressentait-elle déjà cette fatalité ? « -Surprenante à bien des niveaux ! » sentant une boule grossissante qui s'est logée dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, prête à exploser. Il balaye ses pensées terriblement envahissantes pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le contenu mystère, posant la longue boîte métallique sur une table étroite. Après l'avoir ouverte, une moyenne enveloppe blanche disposée au centre, semble lui être seulement destinée que depuis peu de jours. Cela est sûrement dû, suite à ce message récemment lu, dévoilant l'existence de ces informations répertoriées dedans. Jane la prend, décachette, glisse ses doigts et en ressort une pile d'une douzaine de feuille dont l'écriture n'est pas celle de l'agent Ganaëlle. Les mots que sa mémoire retient sont, _FBI_, _danger_, _découvert_, _John Le Rouge_. Il range le contenu dans l'enveloppe, la coince sous son bras, porte la grande boîte puis va la ranger à sa place, refermant à clé. Pressant avec force cette mince épaisseur, le mentaliste se dirige vers la porte et sur le côté, appui sur le bouton rouge. Le responsable descend rapidement en parfait employé, profil type de la maison dans son impeccable costume anthracite, ses cheveux courts grisonnants dont aucune mèche rebelle ne se dresse sur le sommet de son crâne. Monsieur Walder verrouille la salle des coffres, les deux hommes remontent puis le responsable tend un formulaire qui doit être rempli afin de clôturer la location. Il met à plat le papier sur le comptoir de l'accueil, complétant toutes les cases de renseignements en trois minutes puis le remet ainsi que la petite clé en les remerciant. Etant impatient d'étudier attentivement le contenu, Jane se presse jusqu'à la voiture, pressant de plus en plus fort l'enveloppe, la relâchant uniquement à l'intérieur, qui tombe d'ailleurs sur le siège avant, côté passager et démarre. Quand il arrive dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le mentaliste se déchausse, enlève sa veste que celui-ci place sur le dossier d'une des chaises, s'avance vers le lit, lance l'enveloppe dessus et s'installe confortablement. Jane respire, ferme les yeux un instant, les rouvre puis attrape le contenu que ses doigts sort, le cœur battant. La lecture commence.**

**29 septembre, page 1 :**

**Je deviens fou, je ne peux en parler à personne. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de confier ceci sur un cahier d'écolier dont mes peurs mais l'heure est grave. Je n'arrive pas à garder ce que j'ai découvert, et qui m'a causé un choc. Je travaille au FBI depuis de nombreuses années, je ne suis pas un agent fédéral parfait mais je ne serais jamais un traître. Que dieu me pardonne si je failles à cette parole et au serment que j'ai prêté ! Comment j'en suis arrivé à presque démolir la gueule d'un agent du CBI ? Cela m'a coûté une suspension de trois mois. Bordel de merde ! Finalement, peut-être que ça me sauve de rester chez moi. Je ne suis pas contraint de croiser le regard de ce putain de menteur qui me sert de coéquipier ! Pourvu qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, une fois que je réintégrais mes fonctions, maintenant que je sais sa véritable nature ! Pourquoi ai-je fouillé dans ce tiroir en permanence verrouillé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse preuve de persévérance ? Je cherchais ces foutus documents administratifs dont le chef avait besoin et vu ma manie de ne rien abandonner, c'est en regardant sur le bureau ainsi que sous, j'en rigolerais si la situation n'était pas merdique, que mon attention s'est portée sur la clé, scotchée. Putain ! Pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée de la prendre pour ouvrir le tiroir ? C'est peut-être pour cette raison que l'on peut prétendre être un bon agent? On suit son instinct alors qu'on ne sait vers où il nous guide mais on l'écoute.**

**Page 2 :**

**Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Lorsque j'y repense, heureusement que j'étais resté tard ce jour-là et qu'il n'y avait pas un chat du moins je le souhaite autrement ça voudrait dire que je suis dans une véritable mouise. Je me demande encore pourquoi Mancini conservait ceci dans son bureau ? Ne craignait-il pas que quelqu'un le découvre ? Oui, moi. Quelle ironie ! De toute façon, personne ne devait rentrer sans sa permission. Je comprends maintenant. Ma confiance en lui est complètement ébranlée. Mais comment peut-il ? Comment peut-il ? Je pourrais l'écrire sur deux ou trois pages afin de vraiment le réaliser. Putain de chiote ! Patrick Jane qui plaisantait au sujet de cette bille rouge sang. La fiction rejoint quelque peu la réalité ! Mancini ne détient pas une bille rouge sang mais en tout cas il en a sur les mains vu que ce fumier sert les intérêts de John Le Rouge. J'ai fait équipe depuis ce temps avec un serviteur du mal. Quand a-t-il franchi la ligne ? Le dossier rangé sous une mince pile a attiré mon attention car je devais trouver suspect de ne pas l'avoir classé dans les archives. Mancini est méticuleux, ordonné lorsqu'il s'agit du boulot, surtout au FBI. Mon flair ne m'a pas trompé ! J'avoue que je me suis senti coupable quand j'ai voulu le consulter mais finalement cela m'a permis d'apprendre la vérité. Ce que je ressens est très contradictoire. Je regrette dû à la déception mais une furieuse envie, que justice soit faite le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, des preuves seraient indispensables et je n'en dispose d'aucune vu que je n'ai pas pris le dossier. Je ne pouvais absolument pas, même faire des photocopies m'était impossible tant je fus sidéré, perdant tout réflexe. Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir d'agent (se moquer de moi-même me fait sourire.)**

**Page 3 :**

**Le contenu du dossier ne renfermait rien de particulier, seulement une feuille recto-verso. Je n'ai pas très bien mémorisé mais j'ai retenu le plus important, des renseignements sur l'ensemble du FBI, sa façon de fonctionner. Est-ce que John Le Rouge envisage-t-il de brouiller le système, infiltrer un second salopard ? L'agent Ganaëlle ! Mon dieu ! C'est lié à elle, une évidence qui me saute aux yeux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire autrement qu'intervenir seulement je crève de trouille malgré que je sois agent fédéral mais qui ne le serait pas face à ce qui vous précipiterez vers le tueur en série ? Je vais cependant devoir m'armer d'un sacré courage car je le dois même si je m'empêtre dans la mélasse. John Le Rouge veut sûrement Lana Ganaëlle par rapport à ce qui s'est passé en 1999. Est-ce que je veux me repentir de mes fautes ? On ne s'en repent qu'à moitié ! Tout ce que je veux est d'éviter qu'un être humain de plus, une collègue, même si j'ai été souvent un connard avec, ne soit la prochaine victime. J'ai vu également une petite pierre plate, ronde, rouge, rangée au fond. Sur le devant, derrière, une promesse gravée. Obéissance, Loyauté ne doivent être sacrifiées ! Vous seul ! En supplément deux initiales. RJ. C'est une certitude mais je ne peux pas le prouver car je n'ai rien en ma possession. Cette signature est égale à celle de John Le Rouge.**

**Page 4 :**

**Un drôle de serment menaçant qui ne sont pas en droit de trahir sinon les disciples seront zigouillés ! Voilà ce qui aurait dû être rajouté afin de préciser clairement mais ses serviteurs le savent fatalement. Mancini a déjà sa punition en attente. Il sera jugé par son maître ce qui est le pire comme jugement dernier. Désolé de le dire mais c'est ma prière ! N'importe qui pourrait le bénir ainsi ! Tout ce que je souhaite vivement, la protection, qu'on me donne aussi la force de supporter afin que je ne trahisse à mon tour mes émotions, ma peur et que je m'oblige à ne pas vomir à son contact, jouant les hypocrites comme si de rien n'était. J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner face au miroir car c'est l'exercice le plus efficace.**

**7 octobre :**

**Mancini est passé aujourd'hui, mon attitude envers lui fut épatante. On pourrait me décerner un oscar pour la comédie que j'ai joué ! Il voulait connaitre mon état d'esprit après ma suspension. Je me suis exprimé sincèrement. Cela me fait chier de ne pas être dans la possibilité de fouiller davantage car tous ces éléments sont enfermés dans le tiroir.**

**8décembre :**

**J'ai repris il y a deux jours. Je me demande si Mancini ne sait pas douté de quelque chose car il a fait preuve de vigilance en retirant la clé scotchée sous le bureau. Avais-je bien tout remis en ordre ? J'en suis moins sûr mais il ne saura pas que c'était moi.**

**Page 5 :**

**Je l'espère !**

**16 décembre :**

**Je me sens mal à l'aise, suis instable, je me suis mis en colère pour une broutille. Les collègues voient bien que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette y compris Mancini qui me regarde bizarrement.**

**10 janvier :**

**Je suis une boule de nerf, je ne peux plus me taire, je dois tout raconter car je n'ai pu obtenir quoique ce soit d'autre. L'agent Ganaëlle est mon unique recours !**

**La stupéfaction de Jane atteint des sommets. Il a la conviction que Reed Smith fut tué à cause de cette découverte. Son cher partenaire a dû avertir John Le Rouge pour que celui-ci l'élimine afin qu'il ne divulgue aucune information. Cependant, ses arrières avaient déjà été assurés. C'est pour cette raison que les pages arrachées qui furent trouvées ont eu l'air de l'intéresser voire le préoccuper. « -J'avais bien deviné ! Crois-moi que je ne vais pas te louper ! Pour une fois j'ai l'avantage ! Tu vas le payer !» Ce que le mentaliste avait partiellement supposé s'avère juste. Sa révolte gronde de plus belle suite à cette lecture. « -Infâme saloperie ! » Jane qui fut capable de tirer sur celui qui croyait être le tueur en série sent sa paume de main le démanger, la regarde, ses yeux emplis de froideur, de dureté, se sentant à cette minute impitoyable comme un guerrier. « -Si j'avais une arme à ma disposition, je l'utiliserais à nouveau. Je m'en fous ! » N'hésiterait-il pas en reprenant le contrôle sur lui-même ?**

**En pensant avoir vengé la première fois sa famille, sa souffrance n'avait pas disparu, étant toute autant douloureuse. Qu'en serait-il à l'heure actuelle ? La solution est toutefois tracée.**

**Revenant à la dernière confidence sur papier, dont les pages arrachées volontairement ont dû être remises à Lana lors de leur tête à tête afin d'en discuter. Tout commence à s'éclairer petit à petit mais reste à trouver de quelle manière Mancini a su que son coéquipier l'avait démasqué et nul doute que celui-ci a dû tendre le piège à la profileuse, lui promettant ce faux rendez-vous. Voilà comment se débarrasser de deux témoins gênants. « -Quel beau monde, n'est-ce pas ? Plutôt un immense territoire peuplé par des monstres sanguinaires qui représentent la plus belle pourriture ! » Pensée à ce jour.**

**Il entend alors un bruit de papier qui passe sous la porte de sa chambre de motel ce qui le pousse immédiatement à se lever du lit, émergeant de sa profonde réflexion. S'avançant prudemment, Jane s'accroupit pour la ramasser, sans trembler malgré sa frayeur intérieure, se relève puis déplie.**

**Cher Patrick,**

**La deuxième partie du jeu me semble la plus excitante depuis la première même si elle s'est achevée en beauté. Je suis à l'apogée de mon art et ce que je convoite, signera sans nul doute ma consécration. Cela me stimule que vous ayez l'avantage car vous devancer chaque fois, m'ennui par moment et j'ai besoin que le jeu de piste soit pimenté. Gagnerez-vous ?**

**A la fin du message, la petite tête ronde dessinée par John Le Rouge qui le menace, le défie de nouveau. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup brusque, sort, scrute les parages mais ne voit aucune silhouette sombre s'enfuir. Ses yeux expriment un mélange d'anxiété, de rage, serre les dents, sa respiration est similaire à un grondement. Le mentaliste serait prêt à commettre l'irréparable une seconde fois tant sa haine, colère explosives le domine. Il referme la porte, prend son téléphone cellulaire puis compose le numéro de Lisbon. Sa voix est autoritaire, nerveuse.**

**-Je dois vous voir tout de suite !**

**Elle sent le consultant bouleversé.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Sans prendre la peine de respirer, Jane lui annonce d'une traite.**

**-John Le Rouge m'a laissé un mot à l'instant. Mancini est son indic !**

**Ces informations s'emmêlent dans son esprit, celle-ci le prie de venir au CBI. Le message, l'enveloppe blanche dans lequel le contenu est rangé, le dossier constitué par l'agent Ganaëlle s'assemble en un seul tas que celui-ci transporte ensuite dans sa voiture, se mettant au volant. Plusieurs minutes après, le mentaliste débarque au quartier général, les bras alourdis par cette pile qui est déposée sur la grande table autour de laquelle l'équipe se réunit lors des réunions. Jane se retourne vers eux, les agents se rapprochent alors que son doigt pointe en direction de ce volume compacté.**

**-Tout ce qui m'a été transmis par Lana Ganaëlle ! puis montre le papier nerveusement, ses muscles faciaux contractés, son expression crispée. Voilà aussi un petit bonus que m'a lâchement adressé, comme à son habitude, John Le Rouge.**

**Lisbon prend le papier pour le lire, qui passe de mains en mains. Un passage dans ce message interpelle la supérieure bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule.**

**-Pourquoi a-t-il écrit que vous aviez l'avantage ? Jane retire l'enveloppe précieuse et la tend. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Vous verrez !**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe consulte ce qui a été apporté, les agents sont atterrés de lire que Mancini soit un complice du célèbre tueur en série. Rigsby, Cho réagissent brutalement.**

**-Cela me débecte !**

**-Quelle immonde ordure !**

**Quant à Van Pelt, celle-ci est plus raisonnée même si son dégoût est perceptible.**

**-Il nous faudrait des preuves matérielles afin de le coincer ou le confondre. Quel salaud !**

**Le mentaliste enfermé dans sa bulle de pensée, la perce, s'éveillant au raisonnement.**

**-John Le Rouge sait ce que je suis allé chercher dans le coffre qui avait été loué, autrement il n'aurait pas écrit ceci, avoir l'avantage.**

**-Tu crois qu'il t'a suivi ?**

**Jane se montre affirmatif.**

**-Peut-être pas lui directement car ça représente une besogne, une tâche ingrate. Il préférera envoyer un de ses obéissants disciples lobotomisés pour effectuer cette mission. Oui, j'ai dû être suivi, épié à distance !**

**Malgré que ce ne soit pas des accusations limpidement redirigées qui seraient certainement réfutées mais vraies, Lisbon fait preuve d'optimisme.**

**-Même si ce contenu pourrait être irrecevable vu que l'on ne détient aucun élément concret, ça permettrait néanmoins de réclamer une ouverture d'enquête en rassemblant les faits passés. Le meurtre de Smith, commis par John Le Rouge dont le motif est tout trouvé, ce qu'il a découvert dans le tiroir de son bureau...**

**Jane l'interrompt durant une brève seconde.**

**-Si cela y est encore !**

**Cette remarque la démoralise mais continue sur sa lancée.**

**-C'est une forte possibilité mais ses soupçons pesant sur Mancini sont accablants, pouvant pencher en notre faveur ! Deux agents exécutés en peu de temps certes par un tueur identique mais louche ! On peut faire subsister le doute en présentant ce qu'on possède pour ainsi obtenir une enquête officielle plus un mandat de perquisition afin de fouiller son bureau.**

**Ceci le laisse songeur puis se montre réceptif.**

**-Vous avez du ressort, dites-moi !**

**-Lorsque je booste ma matière grise, je suis capable de faire des étincelles ! Cho perplexe, demande cependant à sa patronne sur un ton pleine d'espérance si ça marcherait. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !**

**Jane est à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Une crainte vient de l'envahir. Il se lève rapidement ce qui le préoccupe car son expression reflète la contrariété, va chercher son téléphone portable rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste posée sur une chaise et compose le numéro du FBI, transférant son appel au chef du bureau fédéral. Après cette brève conversation, ce que le mentaliste redoutait vient de se confirmer. Il enfile sa veste en vitesse sans tenir au courant ceux qui sont ses coéquipiers en temps normal, qui demandent cependant la cause de son départ précipité. Celui-ci se décide de les informer de l'endroit où il se rend sous la contrainte tout en remettant son col correctement.**

**-Je vais au FBI. puis d'un pas pressant, se dirige vers l'ascenseur, suivi de Lisbon, mécontente que le mentaliste les tienne à l'écart. Celle-ci l'attrape par le bras sans ménagement, n'hésitant pas à exprimer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.**

**-Vous comptez en faire une affaire personnelle et nous en exclure constamment ?**

**-Cela va vous déplaire de l'entendre mais oui !**

**Le ton monte.**

**-Déplaire ? Vraiment ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui me déplaît ou plutôt ce qui me fâche ? C'est votre égoïsme dont vous faites preuve perpétuellement à l'égard de tout le monde sans vous préoccuper de l'opinion de quiconque quand ça vous arrange ! Nous sommes une équipe et vous voulez faire cavalier seul ! Désolé mais ça ne fonctionne pas de cette façon !**

**Jane hausse un peu la voix vu qu'il en fait en effet une affaire personnelle, ne voulant surtout pas qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, l'admettant toutefois.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai ! Ceci me concerne personnellement !**

**-Alors vous préférez vous en occuper vous-même comme un justicier ?**

**Celui-ci prend conscience d'appartenir à une trempe similaire que Lana. Obstiné, vengeur, faire justice par lui-même ainsi que cavalier seul, le maître mot qui définissait la jeune femme. Le consultant fixe Lisbon intensément, qui perçoit sa détermination. Jane baisse la tête puis la relève, l'expression de son visage qui indique qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se résigner.**

**-Je ne renoncerais pas !**

**Elle baisse le ton, n'approuvant pas, tout en l'avertissant de son erreur.**

**-Vous foncez droit dans le mur si vous vous obstinez à procéder ainsi ! ****Les yeux de Teresa s'emplissent de crainte, le suppliant, espérant l'en dissuader. ****C'est dangereux !**

**Le mentaliste le perçoit à son tour mais ne reculera malgré cette mise en garde car l'obstination est un de ses maîtres mot.**

**-Je le sais. C'est tout le drame de ma vie mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mon envie d'agir. On ne se refait pas !**

**La supérieure le contredit, le regard presque implorant.**

**-Si ! On peut avec de la volonté et une once de bon sens !**

**Etant dans l'incapacité de répondre, il préfère fuir, ré- appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Devinant que Jane s'apprête à s'engouffrer dans la cage, rapidement, elle l'en empêche en le retenant par la manche de sa veste, refusant que celui-ci se défile, s'adressant au consultant autoritairement.**

**-Je veux savoir ce que le chef du FBI vous a dit à propos de Mancini !**

**Son air malicieux la défie.**

**-C'est un ordre !**

**-Oui ! cela en est un !**

**Il redevient plus sérieux.**

**-Je lui ai demandé si sa présence avait été certifiée. Sa réponse fut négative.**

**Lisbon accorde le bénéfice du doute.**

**-Peut-être qu'il est malade ?**

**-Non ! Je suis certain que cela coïncide avec le message de John Le Rouge.**

**-Mais ça vous a été adressé en fin de matinée et Mancini n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. C'est un petit peu prématuré pour conclure quoique ce soit ! Vous croyez que c'est lui qui vous l'a glissé sous la porte de votre chambre ?**

**-Qui sait ? De toute façon le sens de ce message fait comprendre que John Le Rouge est au courant vis-à-vis du contenu de l'enveloppe que j'ai été cherché ce matin dans cette banque. Quelqu'un a dû me suivre pour qu'il découvre que je détiens ce dont Mancini est accusé.**

**-Votre raisonnement semble plus que vraisemblable mais Gabe Mancini n'a pas pu en être informé avant même que vous vous y rendiez !**

**-C'est certain ! J'en saurais plus sur la question lorsque j'en discuterais avec mon ancien chef. le disant d'un regard amusé en prononçant ses derniers mots, sonnant étrangement à son oreille.**

**Lisbon s'impose.**

**-Très bien ! Je viens avec vous !**

**Son audace le surprend, n'émettant toutefois aucune objection.**

**-Ai-je le choix ?**

**Elle se montre intraitable.**

**-Non !**

**Jane rappelle l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent.**

**-Après vous !**


	8. Chapter 7

Bon dimanche à vous,

Le début des révélations vous plaise? Alors on continue avec la lecture du dossier. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez aussi découvrir un Jane que vous n'avez encore jamais vu.

Très bonne lecture..

**Le mentaliste et Teresa sont assis dans le bureau du chef du FBI face à lui qui est scandalisé par la traîtrise de son agent, ne le réalisant encore.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ces écrits accusateurs ?**

**Jane prend la parole.**

**-Je n'en doute pas un instant.**

**L'homme passe sa main sur son visage, catastrophé.**

**-Quel merdier ! et se laisse retomber sur son siège.**

**Lisbon le questionne au sujet de son absence.**

**-Vous a-t-il dit le motif de son absentéisme ?**

**Ironiquement.**

**-Mancini ne pas fait l'honneur de m'en avertir ! Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je crois que depuis qu'il a intégré nos services, celui-ci a dû manquer au total deux jours, ayant eu la politesse de me prévenir.**

**-Comment était son comportement vendredi ?**

**Il hausse lentement les épaules qui redescendent au même rythme, écarquillant les yeux qui fixent son bureau comme pour trouver une explication à cette attitude étrange et afin de visualiser à nouveau chaque scène du dernier jour de l'agent fédéral.**

**-Normal. Aucun incident n'est intervenu ainsi qu'aucun signe précurseur de son éventuelle fuite. Une journée pour une fois banale.**

**Jane fait part, pondéré, de son avis.**

**-C'est peut-être là l'étrangeté !**

**-Comment ?**

**-Vous avez dit, une journée pour une fois banale. C'était le signal d'alerte.**

**Le chef du FBI affiche un air abattu, frottant ses paupières.**

**-Je n'en sais rien. Je devrais apprendre à les décrypter alors ! Vous pourriez m'enseigner cet art! le consultant le regarde avec compassion, souriant. Pensez-vous qu'il faille déployer les forces de l'ordre pour rechercher Mancini ? le disant d'un ton détaché, sachant qu'aucune pourchasse ne sera engagée car on lui rirait au nez. Celui-ci s'adresse encore au mentaliste.**

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous soucieux en un aussi laps de temps ?**

**Son regard bleu vibrant, se baisse sur ses doigts, se lève vers l'interlocuteur, laissant échapper une expiration bruyante, signe d'anxiété.**

**-Sur le message que m'a adressé John Le Rouge, il écrit, cela me stimule que vous ayez l'avantage. J'ai la certitude qu'il a fait allusion de ce dont je vous ai parlé au début.**

**-Je vois !**

**-Cela a peut-être un lien avec l'absence de Mancini mais le problème est que je ne sais pas comment il a pu s'en douter.**

**-Se douter que vous possédez ces preuves écrites ?**

**-Exactement !**

**-Si Mancini est son indic, John Le Rouge a dû lui signaler qu'il avait été démasqué. Echange de bon procéder ! Chacun se rend service et lorsqu'on sert les intérêts d'un psychopathe acharné, on est prisonnier, piégé, foutu.**

**Jane reste pensif à ces mots, plongé dans un état de concentration, retenant surtout, _échange de bon procéder_, _rendre service_, _servir ses intérêts_. Le puzzle s'assemble facilement, le problème se débloque, l'énigme semble se résoudre, l'évidence s'ouvre à son esprit. Cela l'effraye au point de ne pas réagir quand Lisbon tente de le faire revenir à lui.**

**-Vous m'entendez ?**

**Ses yeux clignotent, se reprend, l'expression néanmoins bouleversée comme si celui-ci avait subi un choc brutal.**

**-Excusez-moi ! Je réfléchissais.**

**-Ça va ?**

**Il affiche un sourire rassurant afin de masquer sa peur.**

**-Oui, oui.**

**Même le chef du FBI le contemple.**

**-Vous en êtes sûr ?**

**-Mais oui. Mes pensées ont gambergées. Cela m'arrive souvent en ce moment. puis hausse les épaules, posant son index droit sur sa lèvre supérieure, étire sa bouche qui forme une ligne dont les coins se recourbent et son regard dans lequel on peut lire, « -Désolé ! Je ne peux m'en empêcher !»**

**Grâce à cette discussion, le mentaliste a reconstitué les pièces dans l'ordre. Reste à déjouer le projet machiavélique auquel songe l'agent fédéral que celui-ci doit exécuter si il ne veut pas l'être lui-même. Voilà ce qu'en conclut Jane ! Avant de partir, Lisbon demande quelle action peuvent-ils envisager ?**

**-En toute franchise, rien pour le moment ! Nous sommes lundi. D'ici la semaine prochaine, si je n'ai toujours pas signe de vie de sa part, je demanderais un mandat d'amener ainsi que de perquisition afin que l'on perquisitionne chez lui. Avec le dossier que vous détenez, je le délivrais sans difficulté.**

**Le consultant fait preuve d'impatience.**

**-Pourquoi pas cette semaine ?**

**-Trop tôt encore pour lancer la cavalerie ! Je ne veux que rien ne s'ébruite, donner l'impression que tout est normal. Si Mancini rapplique, autant lui tendre un piège en le mettant en confiance.**

**Jane s'exprime catégoriquement, debout face au chef.**

**-Il ne reviendra pas comme vous l'imaginez. En tant qu'agent, les tactiques ne sont plus un secret. On repère vite les anormalités.**

**-Ce salopard ne nous échappera pas !**

**Le mentaliste le fixe, les yeux remplis de crainte.**

**-Je l'espère !**

**L'homme tape sur son épaule d'une manière paternelle.**

**-Ne vous en faites pas !**

**Ils se serrent la main, Lisbon également puis quittent le bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Jane parait préoccupé. Dans la voiture de fonction, après avoir bouclé leur ceinture de sécurité, celui-ci se livre, un effort considérable qui surprend, panique Teresa par rapport à ce qui est confié. Finalement, la thérapie lui a appris à se libérer.**

**-Quand John Le Rouge a tué Lana, par la même occasion, c'est un service qu'il a rendu à Mancini puisqu'elle savait l'identité de l'indic. Lorsqu'on pactise avec un être aussi diabolique, on est toujours redevable.**

**Lisbon attentive à ce que le consultant raconte, ressent une terrifiante sensation inexplicable, se convainquant que celle-ci est irrationnelle mais son regard ne peut le cacher. Les mains sur le volant, elle le fixe, craintive, comme hypnotisée.**

**-Sur le message, il a écrit, ce que je convoite sera sans nul doute ma consécration. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que cette phrase veut dire ?**

**-C'est moi qui est convoité. Je suis son prochain trophée.**

**-Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? C'est peut-être pour vous faire peur comme il l'en a l'habitude.**

**Le mentaliste tourne la tête en sa direction, affirmatif.**

**-Non ! John Le Rouge a projeté de m'éliminer très bientôt et je suis certain qu'il l'a ordonné à Mancini. Lana a été exécutée aussi pour qu'elle ne révèle rien, sauvant ainsi sa couverture d'agent. Pareil pour Reed Smith. Deux qui ont été supprimés. C'est très généreux venant de sa part ! Maintenant, c'est lui qui doit remplir sa part du marché.**

**-Mais enfin, Jane ! Pourquoi charger quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est un être ignoble qui prend du plaisir à lacérer ses victimes ! De plus, vous concernant, son ultime souhait serait que ce soit uniquement lui…. qui….**

**Lisbon est incapable de prononcer, « vous tue. » Le mentaliste complète à sa place.**

**-Me tue ?**

**-Oui.**

**Il rebaisse la tête, élargissant un sourire nerveux.**

**-Oh ! C'est ce qu'il prévoit ! Au mieux, je serais juste blessé par l'arme que Mancini pointera sur moi ou au pire, gravement, me laissant agoniser dans une pièce sombre après m'avoir enlevé, dans laquelle John Le Rouge m'aura séquestré, me donnant le coup de grâce en me faisant souffrir avant.**

**Lisbon fronce les sourcils, ses yeux s'assombrissent d'effroi en entendant ce récit lugubre. Le visage de Jane s'élève puis la regarde à nouveau, fataliste.**

**-Croyez-moi !**

**Elle démarre, silencieuse, sachant qu'il a raison. Le soir, les jambes allongées sur son lit, le mentaliste finit de consulter le dossier que l'agent Ganaëlle lui a cédé, lisant le passage du profil du tueur en série.**

**Signification apparenté au nom John Le ****Rouge ****: Sanglant, référence à son passé, cruauté, qui veut faire trembler, en l'entendant, comme barbe bleu, barbe rousse, terroriser, marquer dans la mémoire. John : Sociabilité, accompli, ambitieux, prédisposé à la réussite professionnelle, désire conquérir, se faire aduler, respecter, fasciner, admirer, charmer. Caméléon.**

**Le Rouge**** : Sang, cruauté, sadisme, violent, destruction, anéantissement, créativité, inventivité sanglante, bourreau, impitoyable, entier, condamne, colère, barbare, souffrance.**

**Avant de tuer, cela trottait dans son esprit, devant se représenter en train de passer à l'acte. La sensation éprouvée, la manière dont il s'y prendrait, de se différencier. Doit se sentir comme un artiste refoulé, a dû être rabaissé voire humilié et qui s'extériorise en se mettant au service du mal afin d'exprimer son abâtardissement. Il prend du plaisir à regarder ses victimes agoniser, supplier, mourir, ressentant du bien-être à les lacérer ou éventrer comme si il faisait un transfert sur son état psychologique. Au lieu d'avoir résolu ses problèmes antérieurs, il les fait maintenant subir physiquement à ses victimes afin de s'en libérer. Ses meurtres sont devenus une accoutumance, ne pouvant récidiver du moins à ses débuts. John Le Rouge est à présent mesuré, réfléchi, précis. Ce qui l'anime à l'heure actuelle est la vengeance qui mûrie comme un fruit, attendant la maturation complète afin de se débarrasser de sa menace qui l'humilia aux yeux du monde, le défiant comme on n'avait pas osé le faire, ridiculisant, le discréditant, insultant son intelligence ainsi que l'homme. Quand il jugera que le jour est venu, il décidera que Patrick Jane doit périr. Comme John Le Rouge est joueur, soit il mettra en place un jeu de piste pour qu'il le trouve ou il attendra qu'il le trouve par lui-même. Dans les deux cas, ce sera un piège que le tueur considérera de mortel.**

**Quand Lana évoque les criminels légendaires qui ont marqué l'histoire, celui-ci compare John Le Rouge à Jack L'Eventreur, folie, excessivement violent. Au lieu d'écrire avec de l'encre rouge, mélangé à du sang, sa spécialité est de dessiner avec le sang de ses victimes. La façon de les mutiler sauvagement mais d'une manière réfléchie, méthodique, vicieuse pourrait presque l'égaliser. Il a déjà atteint son objectif, celui de rentrer effectivement dans l'histoire, qu'on se souvienne de lui après des décennies. Mais****qui est John Le Rouge ? Est-ce que tous ses disciples l'ont-ils rencontré ou réserve-t-il cet honneur quand il les achève ? A quoi doit-il ressembler ? Est-il hideux ? Peut-être pas si son charme opère. Lorelei Martins le trouve à son goût apparemment mais étant sous son emprise, son opinion serait peu fiable. Jane repose le dossier, frotte ses paupières, fatigué physiquement, épuisé émotionnellement de ressasser ainsi que ces souvenirs atroces qui traumatisent, persécute sans relâche son esprit. 22h10, une heure convenable pour dormir afin d'avoir un sommeil réparateur comme celui-ci n'a peu depuis longtemps. La nuit sera-t-elle reposante ?**

**Cela se complique à 3h50 du matin lorsque le contenu du songe le rend agité, un cauchemar qui s'ajoute, rallongeant la liste. Patrick court dans la nature, tout est obscur, son unique survie est de courir plus vite sans se retourner. Il sent qu'il est poursuivi. Aucune lumière ne le guide sur ce chemin, un sentiment terrifiant s'accentue, se répandant dans son corps, ses veines. Impossible de se raisonner. Le mentaliste augmente la vitesse de sa course mais trébuche par terre. Celui-ci se retourne et voit alors surgir une silhouette noire qui saute sur lui. Patrick crie dans son cauchemar puis se réveille en sueur, allume la lampe, constatant que sa transpiration est abondante. Ses yeux sont remplis de terreur, son corps reste immobile sur le lit, assit au milieu, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Sa respiration est haletante, son cœur s'emballe, ses membres sont pris d'un soudain tremblement, il est tétanisé par cet angoissant songe. Sommeil interrompu !**

**Le lundi lors de sa consultation avec le docteur Lundit, celui-ci lui raconte son cauchemar. Le psychologue le décrypte.**

**-Ce dont vous rêvez est lié à ce que vous avez vécu et craignez de le revivre. Si vous êtes fortement angoissé, votre inconscient peut vous alerter d'un danger. Quand une personne est intuitive, ses sens sont plus développés, réceptifs.**

**-Je ne sais pas si je suis quelqu'un d'intuitif à ce point-là !**

**-Il est probable que oui. Je vais vous poser une question.**

**-Allez-y !**

**-Avez-vous pu ressentir l'identité de cette silhouette qui vous pourchassez ?**

**Jane n'a aucune hésitation.**

**-John Le Rouge.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Car il veut m'abattre, que je sois son trophée de chasse et ainsi croire en sa toute puissance.**

**-Je vois ! Vous voyez ! Vous arrivez à analyser vos peurs.**

**-Malheureusement, mes peurs sont réelles et je ne peux pas les fuir comme dans un rêve.**

**-Il faut apprendre à les dominer, les gérer à l'intérieur de vous-même.**

**-C'est très difficile ! Le résultat reste quasiment nul.**

**-Nous allons essayer de travailler sur ça petit à petit.**

**-Je ne sais si j'en serais capable.**

**-Rien n'est insurmontable, vous savez !**

**-Pas tout selon mon expérience !**

**Le psychologue devine ce dont à quoi il fait allusion, le regardant avec compassion.**

**-C'est très dur en effet ! Je le conçois ! Voulez-vous en parler à nouveau ?**

**Spontanément, ne le désirant pas, le mentaliste répond, non.**

**-N'insistons pas alors ! il le remercie par un signe de tête, reconnaissant de sa compréhension. Concernant vos cauchemars ! Sont-ils fréquents au cours de la semaine ?**

**Jane désigne les traits de son visage.**

**-Ma légère fatigue le confirme, non ? puis libère un rire nerveux, bref. Sa main vient couvrir sa bouche, le retourne près de ses lèvres, surélevant petitement en guise d'excuse.**

**-Je suis désolé. Ce fut plus fort que moi !**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Cela arrive quand les nerfs sont fragilisés dus au manque de sommeil comme vous ou par l'énervement que l'on intériorise.**

**Un fou rire inattendu prend possession du consultant dont la durée est d'approximativement d'une minute face à un psychologue qui en sourit sans sourciller de la longueur. Quand Jane se remet de son hilarité, essuyant ses larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues dues à cette franche rigolade, celui-ci s'excuse une seconde fois sous l'indulgence du docteur Lundit. Cependant, comme si il n'avait pas tout extériorisé, un deuxième apparent fou rire redémarre mais les pleurs s'en mêlent, se transformant en un émouvant spectacle qui représente un homme délivrant son chagrin retenu en otage jusque alors à l'intérieur de son être. Le psy se lève pour prendre un mouchoir puis lui tend, éprouvant de l'empathie à son égard. Les yeux rougis, tamponnant les traces humides qu'on laissés les gouttes salées derrière leur passage, le mentaliste se sent moins encombré, surpris surtout de cette vive émotion traîtresse, souriant avec timidité comme un enfant.**

**-C'est la première fois que je pleure devant un inconnu. et le taquine. Bravo ! Vous êtes très doué ! Vos patients doivent s'apaiser de leurs maux facilement.**

**Assit à nouveau sur sa chaise.**

**-Je ne suis pas magicien, monsieur Jane.**

**-Un guérisseur de l'âme plutôt ?**

**-Si elles sont bien disposées à ce qu'on les guérit. répond-t-il humblement.**

**Après s'être mouché, le mentaliste le reconnaît.**

**-Il faut le vouloir, bien sûr ! puis il lève les yeux au plafond, prend une profonde respiration, expire, éprouvant un soulagement salutaire.**

**Le psychologue lui demande si cela va mieux. Jane soupire.**

**-Beaucoup mieux ! Je pense que les larmes se sont taries.**

**La consultation se termine seize minutes plus tard.**

**-A jeudi, monsieur Jane !**

**-A jeudi !**

**Quand il quitte l'immeuble, son portable sonne, le numéro de Lisbon apparaît. Sur un timbre plus enjoué.**

** -Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?**

**Son timbre de voix est un peu anxieux.**

**-Pourriez-vous me rejoindre au pénitencier psychiatrique ? celui-ci le devient également. Russell Kerban souhaiterait s'entretenir avec nous.**

**Le cœur du mentaliste bat rapidement, s'immobilise au milieu du parking extérieur pendant une brève seconde et s'active.**

**-J'arrive !**

**Lorsqu'il la rejoint, avant de pousser la première porte, elle résume le motif de leur venue, suite à sa requête.**

**-Il a émis le souhait de nous parler.**

**Lisbon et le consultant franchissent le seuil puis Teresa presse sur le bouton, présentant ensuite son identité au gardien ainsi que celle de Jane. La deuxième porte s'ouvre. A l'accueil, on leur remet leur passe de visiteur, va à leur encontre, muni d'un trousseau de clés en insérant une dans la serrure. Ils accèdent alors au couloir puis parlent tout en marchant.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous a dit le directeur du pénitencier ?**

**-Juste ce que je vous ai répété.**

**-Rien d'autre ?**

**-Non. Seulement que Russell Kerban voulait s'entretenir avec nous deux. Par contre, je me demande pourquoi ma présence lui est nécessaire ? C'est plutôt vous qui l'intéressez vu votre point commun concernant John Le Rouge !**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent.**

**-Oh ! Vous me rassurez !**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!**

**-J'ai compris. A votre propos, je pense qu'en tant que prisonnier privé de tout, la vue d'une jolie femme le ravi !**

**Elle exprime de l'ironie.**

**-C'est très rassurant d'entendre ça !**

**Au moment de se placer devant la porte qui sépare la pièce dans laquelle tous deux s'étaient déjà installés lors de leur précédente visite, il la réconforte.**

**-Je vous taquine ! Mais ce n'est pas faux ! Regardez les statistiques !**

**Celle-ci le fait taire gentiment.**

**-Taisez-vous !**

**Un second gardien leur ouvre, rentrent, referme derrière eux puis ils s'assoient sur leur chaise, attendant que le tueur fasse son entrée de l'autre côté de la vitre blindé qui les divise. Peu de seconde après, celui-ci se présente, menotté, souriant d'une manière vicieuse et s'assoit à son tour.**

**-Bonjour, agent Lisbon ! Bonjour, monsieur Jane ! le disant sur un ton très révérencieux. Comment allez-vous ?**

**Le mentaliste répond, neutre, polie.**

**-Bien, merci ! Et vous ?**

**-Je prends mon mal en patience entre ces quatre murs grisâtre, tristounet.**

**Teresa enchaîne, droit au but.**

**-Pourquoi avez-vous désiré nous voir ?**

**Il sourit à nouveau d'une façon malsaine, ricanant furtivement.**

**-A votre avis ?**

**Le consultant le fixe, répondant à sa question spontanément.**

**-John Le Rouge !**

**-Quelle perspicacité, monsieur Jane !**

**-C'est évident !**

**Lisbon le regarde avec un air qui révèle, « -_Pas forcément pour moi_ ! »**

**Patrick ne détourne pas les yeux du tueur qui se décide à parler.**

**-La route risque de s'avérer périlleuse, sa tête se penche en arrière comme il en a l'habitude, affichant une expression d'extase, mais si belle ! le voyant ainsi, l'écoutant, tous deux se questionnent à son propos. Le tueur relève son visage qui leur fait à nouveau face. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous gaspillez votre temps à courir après lui ? le mentaliste répond fermement, non. Alors prévoyez de bonnes chaussures ! puis se met à rire.**

**Ce qu'il en ressort est la folie. Employant toujours le même ton, Jane répond.**

**-J'en possède déjà !**

**Russell Kerban conserve un petit sourire qui les nargue.**

**-Bien ! Que vos semelles ne brûlent pas lors de votre course !**

**Teresa, le mentaliste, s'observent, s'interrogeant vis-à-vis du psychopathe. « -Que va-t-on en tirer vraiment ? » ainsi que « -Et que foutons-nous ici finalement ? Il se moque de nous ! » Pas tant ! Les traits faciaux du tueur se modifient, devenant sombre, le regard vif comme celui d'un prédateur.**

**-Faites attention ! Un tigre peut bondir à chaque instant.**

**Le sang du consultant se glace, son corps se fige le battement de son pouls cogne énergiquement. Juste ses paupières arrivent à cligner avec nervosité, la bouche légèrement entrouverte due au choc de cette phrase formulée, se souvenant du message que John Le Rouge lui adressa. « -_Le tigre rugissant court, court à travers la savane telle une boule de feu_… » Nul doute que les deux hommes sont en contact. Comment ? Est-il venu lui rendre visite ? Communiquent-ils par téléphone ? Possible ! Jane se dit alors que John Le Rouge se montre encore plus manipulateur, vicieux, voulant lui faire croire qui le considère comme un confident afin de le convaincre qu'il lui accorde toute sa confiance pour mieux le poignarder, le pulvériser car le célèbre tueur en série ne se lie jamais, que ce soit en amitié, en amour. Une règle qui n'est pas transgressée. Le mentaliste ne peut alors s'empêcher de lui demander ceci avec spontanéité sous l'air stupéfait de Lisbon.**

**-Par quel moyen John Le Rouge maintient le contact avec vous ? Je veux le savoir !**

**-Tout doux, monsieur Jane ! Nous ne sommes pas pressés !**

**-Moi si !**

**-Comme c'est pitoyable ! Je vous offre l'opportunité de venir me voir afin que nous discutions tous ensemble et vous gâchez ce moment. Attendez un peu ! Russell Kerban contemple ensuite Teresa qui ressent un malaise par rapport à la manière dont celui-ci la détaille, l'œil pervers sans âme. Vous êtes délicieuse, agent Lisbon ! puis le bout de sa langue lèche le contour de sa fine, grande bouche et vise le consultant exprès suite à ces mots. Ne pensez-vous pas ? Ah ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Votre dernière tentation fut cette bandante profileuse, agent Ganaëlle ! Si j'avais pu, je…..**

**Jane ne lui donne pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, le tueur l'ayant délibérément poussé hors de ses gonds, laissant sa supérieure clouée sur la chaise par son ton qui s'élève sans colère mais qui toutefois est froid, coupant, menaçant.**

**-Fermez votre gueule, je vous prie !**

**Le tueur est surpris ce qui le fait sourire comme amusé.**

**-Oh ! Monsieur Jane ! On se rebiffe ?**

**-Fermez-là, je vous ai dit ! puis se lève, reculant brutalement sa chaise sous les yeux craintifs de Lisbon, surtout quand la colère s'exprime enfin.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un individu abject dont la déraison a envahi votre malade petite cervelle de dégénéré. Vous prenez votre pied par votre perversité, cruauté que vous éprouvez, infligez aux femmes. Tout ce que vous réussissez à produire n'est qu'une pâle création criminelle. Il n'y a aucune originalité ! Est-ce dû à votre impuissance ?**

**Le regard de Russell Kerban s'assombrit, celui-ci se lève puis s'approche tranquillement près de la vitre.**

**-Vous préférez quand une victime est lacérée ? Je déteste me salir les mains, les vêtements. J'opte pour la strangulation qui est tout aussi radicale, propre. et lui fait ensuite signe avec le doigt de s'avancer en sa direction. Jane obéit. Pour lequel des deux opteriez-vous ? John Le Rouge aimerait le savoir ! puis bascule le tête en arrière à nouveau, riant.**

**Le mentaliste pointe son index droit vers lui puis lui fait signe à son tour pour que le psychopathe se rapproche encore. Une fois près de la vitre, il lui murmure cela, affichant une expression faussement pacifiste, détendu ainsi qu'un regard qui exprime la promesse d'un acte irréparable.**

**-Lorsque vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité, je pense qu'il lacérera votre gorge en premier, rendant alors service à la société comme à votre soit disant ami qui se fout éperdument de vous ! Vous pouvez dire également à John Le Rouge que je ferais preuve de ténacité pour le trouver et quand ça arrivera, je le condamnerais à la même sentence que celle exécutée sur ma femme, ma fille, lui faisant subir une violence encore plus extrême ! Lisbon reste debout au milieu de la pièce, les observant. Son regard suit ensuite les mouvements du consultant qui s'éloigne peu après de la vitre tout en s'adressant au tueur. De toute façon, vous ne serez pas en mesure de lui répéter, étant donné que ce qui s'échappe de votre bouche n'est que pure invention mensongère. puis se tourne face à Russell Kerban, s'immobilisant non loin de Teresa. Qu'est-ce que John Le Rouge s'encombrerait d'un pauvre, pathétique criminel dans votre genre qui tente désespérément de s'en inspirer ? Vous vivez dans un monde imaginaire, voyons !**

**Le mentaliste ayant réussi à atteindre son ego, blessé, le rabaissant, le tueur devient agressif, défendant l'honnêteté de ses propos.**

**-Le lien qui s'est tissé entre nous est bien réel cher monsieur Jane !**

**Il le provoque.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur pathologique !**

**Russell Kerban Hurle, non.**

**-Bien sûr que si !**

**-Non !**

**-Cela se voit ! Tout ce que vous clamez n'est qu'un leurre !**

**Le ton monte, Lisbon le supplie de cesser mais le dialogue continue.**

**-J'en sais plus sur John Le Rouge que quiconque !**

**-Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un affabulateur !**

**Tous deux crient.**

**-Non !**

**-Si ! à l'extérieur, le gardien se demande ce qui se passe. Je le connais contrairement à vous !**

**-Vous vous l'imaginez simplement ! Tout n'est que produit de votre imagination !**

**-Sûrement pas !**

**-Admettez-le !**

**Jane se rapproche.**

**-Je le connais !**

**-C'est impossible !**

**-Si !**

**A proximité de la grande vitre qui les sépare, sur un timbre de voix beaucoup plus calme, apaisé, celui-ci parvient à lui soutirer enfin une information en répondant.**

**- Alors, prouvez-le-moi ! offrant ainsi l'occasion d'attester de l'honnêteté du psychopathe afin que Russell Kerban se sente mit à l'honneur.**

**-Vous êtes sa prochaine victime !**

**Le consultant qui s'en doutait depuis longtemps, devient toutefois pâle, avale sa salive avec difficulté, manquant de s'étouffer puis se recule lentement, les yeux emplis d'une peur terrifiante qui le paralyse intérieurement. Lisbon le regarde, l'appelant.**

**-Jane !**

**Tandis que celui-ci se dirige vers la porte, le tueur, placé encore près de la vitre, fait éclater la fureur du mentaliste.**

**-Vous pourrez ainsi aller rejoindre votre charmante famille et l'agent Ganaëlle ! et sourit d'une manière machiavélique avant de se montrer agressif en prononçant la dernière phrase. Lorsque John Le Rouge ira se recueillir sur votre tombe, j'en profiterais, quand je serais libéré, de cracher dessus.**

**Le consultant se retourne, l'expression de son visage qui se durcie effroyablement. Celle de Teresa devient craintive, appréhendant la réaction, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi pleine de rage qu'elle en reste pétrifiée. Il s'avance sournoisement d'une façon nonchalante en direction de la chaise sur laquelle celui-ci était assis, la soulève légèrement, marche, s'arrête à peu de distance de la grande vitre blindée puis déploie une incroyable force en la jetant contre. Les mains de Lisbon couvrent son regard après avoir sursauté, apeurée par ce geste brutal, impulsif pendant que le gardien balaise, intervient en ouvrant la porte suite à ce fracas entendu et s'adresse à eux sèchement.**

**-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? puis s'aperçoit de l'état de la chaise qui déjà abîmée, s'est brisée en deux parties ainsi qu'une légère marque faite par l'un des pieds sur la vitre sans gravité. Le gardien ne peut s'empêcher alors de se montrer en colère. Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Vous êtes complètement fou ou quoi ! et les fait ensuite sortir, le reprochant à sa supérieure. Votre collègue devrait suivre une thérapie pour calmer ses nerfs !**

**Celle-ci répond, encore choquée du geste violent de Jane qui rend son esprit dissipé par cette impulsivité.**

**-Il en suit une ! terminant, irritée, merci ! rattrapant à quelques mètres le mentaliste haineux tandis que le gardien leur crie.**

**-J'en référerais au directeur du bureau californien d'investigation !**

**A l'extérieur, Lisbon élève la voix, le prend par le bras afin de le forcer à se retourner.**

**-Mais vous êtes fou !**

**La rage du consultant étant toujours présente, déborde dans ses yeux malgré la manière dont il lui répond qui est plus modérée.**

**-Oui c'est ça ! Je suis fou !**

**Teresa se radoucit.**

**-Je veux bien comprendre que ce que vous a dit Russell Kerban ait pu avoir un effet dévastateur sur le contrôle de vos émotions.**

**Jane étire un petit sourire, levant le regard au ciel.**

**-J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon psy !**

**-Il aurait raison !**

**Celui-ci lui tourne le dos, se met à marcher en direction de la voiture alors que Lisbon presse le pas, appelant à deux reprises son nom sur un ton légèrement autoritaire.**

**-Jane ! Jane ! le mentaliste décide de s'arrêter puis se tourne vers elle, la fixant. Quand sa supérieure se stoppe face à lui, il ne peut échapper à sa réprimande. Vous allez m'écouter maintenant ! Si vous vous comportez comme ça, vous courez tout droit à la catastrophe ! son bras se tend vers le pénitencier, son index le pointant. C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti de l'effroi, en vous voyant balancer cette chaise contre la vitre ! Vous restez enfermé dans votre bulle, vous nourrissant de haine, de vengeance, que cela risque de vous détruire !**

**Les lèvres de Jane se pincent, son regard brille.**

**-Et alors !**

**Teresa constate avec révolte ainsi que stupeur que celui-ci semble être indifférent à tout, résigné au pire.**

**-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites !**

**-Lisbon ! Je n'ai pas….**

**Celle-ci le coupe, ne modifiant le timbre de sa voix, complétant la suite de la phrase.**

**-Si ! Justement ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous et vous vous en fichez ! Vous êtes profondément égoïste ! Votre acharnement à vouloir vous venger, à nous exclure lorsque vous vous rapprochez de John Le Rouge me met hors de moi ! il baisse la tête mais Teresa lui relève. Regardez-moi, Jane ! le surprenant à sa manière de s'y prendre puis relâche son visage. Vous voulez faire cavalier seul ? Parfait ! Je ne vous en empêche pas ! Réfléchissez tout de même à ce qui est arrivé à l'agent Ganaëlle !**

**-Cela n'a rien avoir !**

**-Oh, que si ! Vous avez un passé en commun et c'est aussi pour cette raison que John Le Rouge l'a tué ! Ne l'oubliez pas !**

**L'attitude du consultant révèle de la culpabilité ainsi qu'un air blessé.**

**-Oh ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Croyez-moi !**

**Lisbon se radoucit à nouveau.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

**-Je sais mais c'est affreux lorsque vous vous sentez responsable et pas uniquement vis-à-vis de Lana. Ça ronge !**

**Les yeux de Teresa se remplissent de compassion, comprenant que son sentiment éprouvé concernant sa responsabilité le pousserait presque à se détruire pour se punir, analyse que le docteur Lundit livrera deux semaines plus tard lors de sa consultation. Elle prend sa main gauche avec tendresse, amitié, le regard qui le supplie de nouveau.**

**-Tout ce que je vous demande est de faire équipe avec nous. Nous sommes partenaires, Jane.**

**Sa rage se dissipe puis la regarde avec un tendre, sincère respect.**

**-Je vais faire des efforts.**

**-Vous me le promettez ?**

**-Je vous le promets !**

**Lisbon sourit d'une manière réservée, finissant en plaisantant plus ou moins.**

**-Ne me décevez pas !**

**Répondant avec humour avant qu'ils ne partent.**

**-Oui, chef !**


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisaient depuis le début la trilogie ou si vous la prenez en cours.

Comme vous allez pouvoir le lire, à partir de ce chapitre 8, tout se corse... Du sadisme encore, comme tu le dis Juju. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bonnes vacances si vous l'êtes déjà.

**Début juin, Mancini en fuite depuis environ un mois et demi maintenant, le FBI s'est mis à sa poursuite il y a trois semaines après avoir obtenu un mandat d'amener à son encontre. Toutefois l'agent fédéral reste introuvable actuellement, se demandant où celui-ci a bien pu se cacher afin d'échapper aux autorités et préparer ce que John Le Rouge lui a ordonné. Mais pourquoi charger quelqu'un d'autre de le faire ? Question à laquelle beaucoup s'interroge encore et se demandait dernièrement le CBI suite à un second message de la part du célèbre tueur en série, glissé à nouveau sous la porte de la chambre du motel du mentaliste qu'il découvrit lors de son retour après sa consultation deux semaines plus tard suite à sa visite au centre pénitencier en compagnie de Lisbon.**

_**Cher Patrick,**_

_**Les jours qui défilent nous rapprochent vers notre future rencontre, m'en réjouissant déjà. Si des mains peu immaculées de sang peuvent contribuer à vous faire périr, ce sont celles expertes qui vous conduiront vraiment à mourir.**_

_**Méfiez-vous du serviteur !**_

_**A très vite !**_

**Suite à ça, Jane essaye de rassurer l'équipe qui tente de le persuader d'être mis sous protection mais l'entêté refuse. Quelques minutes après, allongé sur son vieux, fidèle canapé, feuilletant un magazine, Teresa marche d'un pas pressant en sa direction puis s'immobilise face à lui, mécontente.**

**-Vous m'aviez promis !**

**Ses yeux se lèvent vers elle, étonné.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-De faire des efforts, de vous montrer raisonnable !**

**Son index gauche se hisse en signe de protestation, l'articulant de gauche à droite, arrogamment.**

**-Non, non, non. Je n'ai jamais dit que je serais raisonnable. Vous vous méprenez !**

**Celle-ci s'empare alors du magazine avec lequel sa main frappe d'un coup sec sur le tissu de la veste au niveau du bras ce qui le fait sursauter.**

**-Aïe ! répond-t-il en réagissant comme un gamin. Ça fait mal !**

**Lisbon ironise.**

**-Oh ! Pauvre petite chose !**

**-Pourquoi vous êtes dure envers moi ?**

**-Parce-que je veux que vous preniez au sérieux les menaces de John Le Rouge cette fois-ci ! Deux messages qui vous ont été adressés en peu de temps est à prendre en considération !**

**-Je ne prétends pas le contraire.**

**-Ah, bon ! Pourtant vu votre attitude cela ne saute pas aux yeux !**

**Le mentaliste se redresse.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je me lamente, pleure, sois prostré dans un coin afin que je vous exprime ma peur ?**

**-Peut-être, oui !**

**-Bien ! Alors la prochaine fois, je vous donnerez satisfaction.**

**-Je serais curieuse de voir ça !**

**Celui-ci se lève, rajuste sa veste, époussette la poussière invisible à l'œil et relève la tête.**

**-J'ai été ravi de cette visite !**

**-Vous êtes froissé ?**

**L'esprit flexible, ouvert.**

**-Non. Je me sens juste bousculé, fuit brièvement son regard avant de la regarder à nouveau, mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Je vous en remercie. l'exprimant avec pudeur, gratitude ce qui la désarme, clignant des yeux.**

**-Bien ! Je suis contente de l'entendre !**

**Il salue ensuite le reste de l'équipe puis se rend en ce début d'après-midi au cabinet du psychologue pour sa consultation. Assit sur le canapé face au docteur Lundit, le consultant demande s'il est prêt à reprendre son emploi. Les yeux de Jane fixent le sol, semblant y réfléchir dû à son air pensif.**

**-Et bien après avoir passé deux mois et demi sans êtes confronté à la criminalité, j'admets que ce fut assez reposant.**

**-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, Patrick.**

**-C'est la seule que je puisse formuler.**

**-Donc, vous ne vous sentez pas disposé à réintégrer le CBI ?**

**Son regard fixe encore le parquet puis les relève en direction de ceux du psy.**

**-Pas suffisamment, je l'avoue ! Mais au fond de moi, je sens que je ne pourrais pas démissionner car cela fait partie intégralement de ma vie depuis plusieurs années déjà. C'est indispensable sans doute à mon équilibre.**

**-Un besoin ? le mentaliste hoche la tête, prenant conscience que oui.**

**-Quand devez-vous reprendre vos fonctions ?**

**-La semaine prochaine.**

**-Appréhendez-vous ?**

**-Ça dépend de mon état émotionnel. Tantôt oui, tantôt non !**

**-Vous vous posez des questions peut-être ?**

**-Je m'en pose tous les jours. répondant, les yeux baissés, remplis de regrets ainsi que de chagrin, devinant que cette émotion a un lien avec son passé, le présent.**

**La consultation finie après une heure, Jane regagne sa voiture. Une fois installé, il sent la pointe d'une arme braquée contre sa nuque qui se présente, provoquant alors la raideur de son corps, le tétanisant de peur.**

**-Posez vos mains sur le volant !**

**-Je ne suis pas armé, vous savez.**

**-Je préfère prendre mes précautions.**

**Il essaye de le déstabiliser.**

**-Je sens que votre voix est nerveuse. J'ai l'impression que vous le faites, contraint et forcé.**

**La pointe du pistolet s'enfonce.**

**-Fermez-là !**

**Avec douceur, crainte.**

**-Bien, bien ! Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz.**

**-Démarrez !**

**La main du mentaliste insère la clé, tourne, regarde dans le rétroviseur et démarre. Sur la route, celui-ci demande quelle est la destination. L'homme répond sur un ton extrêmement autoritaire.**

**-Chez vous !**

**Tout en conduisant, Jane jette un coup d'œil une seconde fois discrètement dans le rétroviseur, s'interrogeant.**

**« -_Pourquoi au motel_ ? »**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivent au logement, dans la chambre, le mentaliste est bousculé à l'intérieur ce qui le fait tomber près du lit. En se relevant, il s'adresse à son agresseur.**

**-Vous comptez m'abattre ici, Mancini ?**

**Une fois face à lui.**

**-C'est prévu, en effet !**

**-Vous maquillerez ensuite mon meurtre en suicide ?**

**L'arme pointée en sa direction.**

**-Cela offenserait John Le Rouge ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tous ses meurtres sont mis en valeur ! Il n'y a jamais de faux-semblant.**

**Maintenant les bras en l'air, l'expression de son visage est tendue.**

**-Qui de vous deux à l'intention de m'éliminer ?**

**-Vous posez trop de questions !**

**-Parce-que je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse.**

**Sur un ton toujours autoritaire, agressif, l'agent fédéral lui ordonne de s'asseoir par terre après avoir exigé de se taire. Jane n'a d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, plaçant ses mains derrière la tête, à la demande de Mancini qui survole les détails de la chambre avec dédain.**

**-Comme c'est dépouillé ! Je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à grand-chose mais je suis déçu. Ça correspond peu à votre caractère de fanfaron.**

**-La nature humaine est souvent trompeuse ! le défiant du regard.**

**-C'est juste ! comprenant que le sous-entendu le désigne puis le fixe froidement. Avez-vous peur ?**

**-Qui ne le serait pas !**

**Il le questionne encore.**

**-Vous tenez à la vie ?**

**Jane s'étonne lui-même en répondant.**

**-A cette seconde, honnêtement, oui.**

**-Parce-que vous réalisez que vous allez mourir ?**

**-Parce-que comme vous l'avez demandé, je tiens, même bizarrement, à la vie. Que ça n'en déplaise à John Le Rouge ainsi qu'à vous qui êtes très peu à l'aise de pointer en ma direction votre arme. Je vois que vous êtes hésitant, vous sentant également coupable d'avoir livré l'agent Ganaëlle à John Le Rouge.**

**-C'est faux ! malgré que son regard le trahit.**

**Le mentaliste lui tient tête.**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis certain que vous êtes taraudé par votre conscience.**

**Mancini se refusant de l'admettre, hausse la voix.**

**-Fermez-là !**

**Jane insiste, ses yeux désignent le pistolet.**

**-Regardez ! Votre main tremble, elle est indécise. Tout vient du mental et le vôtre vous rappelle à l'ordre. puis ajoute sur un ton suppliant à son tour. Vous pouvez encore sauvez votre âme. Je sais que vous vous repentissez de vos fautes. Vous pouvez encore changer de camp.**

**Le visage fermé, répond d'une façon ironique, hargneuse.**

**-Vous croyez ? presque au bord des larmes. Même si je le souhaitais, je ne pourrais pas. Comme vous le savez, on n'échappe pas à John Le Rouge. Je suis de l'autre côté à présent.**

**-Je vous offre la chance que cela ne devienne pas une fatalité.**

**-Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! C'est clair ?**

**-Ecoutez…..**

**L'agent fédéral ne lui donne pas l'occasion de compléter sa phrase.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter ! puis avec véhémence. Fermez-là une fois pour toute autrement je vous tire une balle en pleine tronche ! Jane capitule, affichant un air résigné. Le téléphone portable de Mancini sonne. **

**_-Oui il est avec moi_. Celui-ci le tend ensuite au consultant qui l'approche à son oreille, écoutant le son d'une voix qui ne peut être oublié.**

**-Etes-vous aussi impatient que je le suis de vous voir ? terminant par un rire victorieux.**

**Le teint de Jane devient livide malgré son regard qui révèle de la révolte.**

**Trois jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, le docteur Lundit téléphone à Gale Bertram, le directeur du CBI afin de l'informer de l'absence de son patient en ce jour, ce qui les surprend chacun, le mentaliste s'étant présenté jusqu'à lundi à sa consultation.**

**-Merci de m'avoir prévenu !**

**-Vu que je devais vous en référer au cas où, je le fais par conscience professionnelle. J'ai, avant, composé le numéro de son portable mais il n'a pas répondu.**

**-A-t-il adopté un comportement instable ? Ça pourrait expliquer la raison.**

**-Pas du tout ! Monsieur Jane a très bien réagi lors des précédentes séances, étant même disposé à progresser. Aucune consultation ne fut manquée.**

**-Je vois ! se montrant un peu inquiet. Merci encore !**

**Après avoir raccroché, celui-ci appelle Lisbon.**

**-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis trois jours.**

**-J'aimerais que vous passiez à son motel afin que l'on s'assure que tout aille bien.**

**-Bien sûr ! Comptez sur moi, monsieur !**

**Une fois la communication finie, celle-ci décide de s'y rendre. Lorsqu'elle sort de son bureau, la supérieure prévient l'équipe, leur disant juste qu'elle doit s'absenter pendant moins d'une heure et part. Plusieurs minutes après, arrivant là-bas, Lisbon frappe à la porte de la chambre du mentaliste qui ne répond toujours pas. L'agent en profite alors pour questionner une femme de ménage qui passe par ici,lui demandant si par hasard elle aurait vu dernièrement l'occupant de cette chambre, la pointant du doigt.**

**-Oh, oui ! Je l'ai aperçu hier en fin de matinée, accompagné d'un autre homme bien habillé. puis ses yeux détaillent de haut en bas la tenue de Teresa. Un peu dans le genre de vêtement que vous portez mais en masculin.**

**-Pouvez-vous me décrire l'homme en question ?**

**-Grand, cheveux courts, brun, assez jeune.**

**-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son attitude ?**

**-Non. Il m'a semblé, par contre, avoir le dessus sur celui qui occupe la chambre. L'homme l'a même légèrement bousculé sur le parking car l'autre traînait des pieds. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas le suivre.**

**Lisbon la remercie, pensant que l'homme décrit pourrait être Mancini. Curieusement, celle-ci ne peut se résoudre à quitter les lieux, court vers la femme de ménage, montre son insigne puis demande si elle aurait l'amabilité d'ouvrir la chambre afin de fouiller à l'intérieur. Sans être réticente, la femme veut savoir si l'agent possède un mandat. Teresa se montre gênée.**

**-Non, madame.**

**-C'est un ami à vous ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Oh et puis mince ! Vous m'êtes sympathique, vous m'inspirez l'honnêteté. Venez ! Je vais vous l'ouvrir.**

**Après l'avoir fait, la dame d'une soixantaine d'année ajoute avant de repartir.**

**-J'espère que votre ami n'a pas de problème ?**

**Lisbon répond prudemment.**

**-Je l'espère également ! Merci encore madame.**

**-Oh ! Si je peux rendre service à des gens comme vous, c'est avec plaisir.**

**Teresa entre dans la chambre, ne sachant exactement quoi chercher, si elle trouvera n'importe quoi qui puisse la renseigner sur le départ précipité du mentaliste qui n'est pas normal. L'agent observe la pièce, regarde quelques emballages alimentaires qui furent achetés chez un traiteur chinois, Shangaï, qui se situe non loin d'ici. Voyant cela, le constat est fait. Ayant des goûts plus centrés sur la cuisine occidentale et vu que ce repas fut prévu pour deux personnes, plus ce que la femme de ménage lui a raconté, Jane a dû partager les lieux avec un invité surprise d'une manière forcée. Ses yeux détaillent ensuite les recoins, se désolant de ne rien trouver quand, au moment de se diriger vers la porte, la sonnerie d'un téléphone cellulaire retentit, entendant un bruit sourd. Elle se retourne brusquement, cherche du regard d'où ceci peut bien provenir puis son ouïe repère la mélodie. Lisbon se baisse, penche la tête, apercevant grâce à la lumière du jour qui s'est infiltrée dans la chambre, lui indiquant presque le téléphone qui se trouve sous le lit dû à une source de lumière tapissant le sol qui se prolonge à cet endroit. Elle arrive alors à le distinguer, le prend tandis que la mélodie joue encore. Teresa décroche après avoir reconnu le numéro du consultant, l'inquiétude se sentant dans sa voix.**

**-Jane ! Où êtes-vous ? aucune réponse. Jane ! Vous m'entendez ? toujours aucune réponse. Celle-ci entend soudainement quelqu'un qui parait s'adresser à lui, timbre nerveux, anxieux, en colère. Lisbon répète à nouveau. Jane !**

**Seul le dialogue résonne.**

**-_Vous allez coopérer maintenant_ _! Les risques que j'ai pris, le sacrifice qui a été fait doivent servir à présent !_**

**La voix du mentaliste s'ajoute, Teresa écarquille les yeux, surprise, angoissée, soulagée aussi de savoir qu'il est vivant. Celui-ci répond à son interlocuteur calmement, sans doute causé par la fatigue, la résignation, tentant toutefois de l'amadouer afin d'essayer de faire revenir l'agent fédéral à la raison. Trop tard, direz-vous ! Malgré que les mains soient ligotées, le contour de l'œil tuméfié dû au coup de poing reçu par Mancini ainsi que légèrement déshydraté, Jane puise dans ses dernières ressources.**

**-_John Le Rouge a misé gros vous concernant. Jusque où êtes-vous capable d'aller pour sauver votre peau ? Croyez-vous que cela vous protégera de lui ?_**

**_-Fermez votre gueule, monsieur je sais tout !_**

**_-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi mon lieu de résidence ? C'était plus intime ?_**

**_-Parce-que les instructions ont changé ! _****Mancini se radoucit temporairement. _Heureusement que j'ai pu les obtenir juste avant que vous ne vous rebiffiez, catapultant mon portable dans la chambre._ puis s'énerve contre lui-même à cause de sa négligence. _Bordel ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher ce fichu téléphone !_ L'agent fédéral se rapproche, exprimant un air menaçant et pointe son index près du visage de Jane. _J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès !_**

**_-Comment aurais-je pu ? La folie qui s'est emparée de moi fut de me rebeller. On peut dire que vous êtes doué pour faire passer l'envie de se révolter une seconde fois. Le contour de mon œil droit est boursouflé. Je le sens !_**

**Mancini devient hargneux.**

**_-C'est bien fait ! J'ai une confidence à vous faire. Ça me démangeait depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu !_**

**_-Ce n'est pas un scoop ! A la minute même, je l'ai senti. Je fais toujours cet effet-là._**

**_-Ne joue pas au mariol ! _****ses lèvres s'étirent sinistrement. _Lorsque vous serez face à John Le Rouge, on verra qui rira !_**

**Le consultant prend subitement peur ce qui se révèle sur son visage au plus grand bonheur de l'agent fédéral. Lisbon est terrifiée d'écouter cela, comprenant pourquoi le téléphone a valsé dans la chambre, se disant alors que Jane a dû, quand il en avait la possibilité, appuyer sur le bouton qui rappellerait automatiquement le téléphone portable de celle-ci. La conversation continue.**

**_-Maintenant que vos mains sont liées fermement, espérant_**** faussement_, que vous n'ayez pas trop mal, que bidouilliez-vous juste avant ? Vous croyez que je n'avais rien remarqué !_**

**Jane se montre insolent.**

**_-Oui, c'est ça !_**

**_-Vous me prenez pour un con ?_**

**_-Oui._**

**De son côté, Teresa prie dans sa tête pour que le consultant cesse de provoquer Mancini, ayant reconnu sa voix. Malheureusement, il persiste et signe.**

**_-Je me suis toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas très futé, parfois empoté._**

**_-Vous êtes arrogant, détestable ! Finalement, vous deviez bien vous entendre avec l'agent Ganaëlle !_**

**Les lèvres de Jane se durcissent. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon, après avoir regagné sa voiture, conduit en direction du CBI, écoutant la discussion entre les deux hommes. Le mentaliste répond, décrispant les muscles faciaux.**

**_-Vous la haïssiez autant pour la livrer à John Le Rouge ? _****puis son expression devient sévère, éprouvant à ce moment de la révolte. _Comment parvenez-vous à dormir la nuit ?_**

**L'agent fédéral place ses mains sur ses oreilles, secoue la tête, ne supportant l'idée d'y repenser.**

**_-Arrêtez, arrêtez de parler ! _****et se rapproche de Jane. _Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure !_**

**L'otage répond droit dans les yeux.**

**_-Si ! Je le sais. _****Le face à face s'impose. _Votre esprit est torturé, vous commencez à vous dégoûter, à faire un rejet de ce que vous êtes devenu. Je suis sûr que si vous aviez votre arme dans la main, assit dans votre fauteuil, tenant votre verre à moitié rempli d'alcool en train de le boire afin d'apaiser illusoirement votre mauvaise conscience, vous le lâcheriez, désespéré d'avoir contribué, même si vous ne l'avez pas tué, au meurtre de Lana Ganaëlle, vous ramèneriez votre arme de service vers la tempe, poseriez votre index sur la gâchette, presseriez dessus, mettant ainsi fin à l'enfer que vous vivez._**

**Mancini le fixe, ébranlé, stupéfait de l'exactitude de son analyse.**

**_-Vous lisez réellement dans les pensées des gens ! Bravo !_**

**La sueur dégouline sur leurs fronts due à la chaleur étouffante qui règne à l'intérieur de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ne disposant d'aucune ouverture. La chemise du mentaliste lui colle au torse ce qui n'arrange rien par le port de sa veste qui s'est salie, ravalant le peu de salive, encore présente.**

**_-J'ai soif._**

**L'agent fédéral absorbé par ce que Jane lui a dit, émet un, _Hein !_**

**_-Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau ?_**

**_-Mon pauvre ami ! Il n'y a pas d'eau ici ! Regardez ! _****Celui-ci se rapproche à nouveau._ Même si c'était possible, je préférerais me délecter de vous voir dépérir, vous dessécher. Ce serait un joli spectacle !_**

**La gorge sèche, le consultant arrive cependant à faire une réflexion.**

**_-Ne me faites pas croire que votre âme s'est diabolisée à ce point même si celle-ci est immonde ! Vous voulez peut-être prouvé à John Le Rouge que vous êtes digne de sa confiance ?_**

**_-J'ai promis loyauté !_**

**_-Vous l'aviez promis aussi au FBI. Vous les avez pourtant trahis._**

**Mancini répond hargneusement.**

**_-Quel gâchis ? C'est ça ?_**

**Le mentaliste hoche la tête puis demande où il a été amené, sentant que Lisbon écoute.**

**_-A quoi cela vous servira de le savoir ! Vous allez mourir de toute façon !_**

**_-Dernière demande du condamné. Soyez sympa pour une fois !_**

**L'agent le regarde, méfiant mais étonnement lui dit.**

**_-Dans une usine abandonnée. _**** Et rit de nouveau nerveusement, rongé par la culpabilité. _C'est marrant ! Comme Ganaëlle ! Décidément, vos destins sont liés !_**

**_-Est-ce John Le Rouge qui l'a décidé ?_**

**Son visage s'approche du sien.**

**_-A votre avis ?_**

**_-Pas très original ! J'aurais pensé que son idée serait plus inventive, spectaculaire vu que je suis celui qu'il voulait. Son trophée, n'est-ce pas ? _****l'exprimant sur un ton affaibli, n'ayant ni bu ni mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.**

**_-Oh ! Mais il le sera !_**

**_-Dans une usine perdue ?_**

**_-Pas si perdue ! _**** puis regarde au loin par la vitre de la grande fenêtre. _ Quand on sait que l'on est qu'à quarante-trois minutes de Sacramento !_**

**Jane tourne la tête sur sa gauche, les yeux à moitié clos et remarque une grande plaque grise sur laquelle, celui-ci lit un nom peint en noir, le prononçant distinctement, levant comme il le peut le son de sa voix, _Herchers_, afin que Teresa puisse l'entendre. Tout en conduisant sur la route, elle répète le nom dans sa tête puis s'arrête au feu rouge, le notant. Le mentaliste prononce encore le nom de l'enseigne, attirant l'attention de Mancini qui s'avance vers lui, exigeant qu'il se taise mais n'y arrive pas. Ses mains tâtent alors sa veste, constatant au niveau de la poche de gauche que celle-ci cache, à ce qui ressemble de près, un portable dû à la forme sentie sous ses doigts à travers le tissu du vêtement. L'agent plonge la main, le récupère, regarde, comprenant que le malin s'en est servi et que quelqu'un se trouve au bout du fil. Avant de l'éteindre, furieux, il cible l'estomac du mentaliste avec son poing puis le prive durant quelques secondes de son souffle après avoir porté un coup violent. Son corps tente de se tordre de douleur ce qui lui est difficilement possible à cause de ses mains ligotées, pouvant faiblement taper des pieds sur le sol grisâtre, sale. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jane capable de formuler un mot, le traite de tortionnaire.**

**-Ce n'est pourtant en rien comparable à ce que John Le Rouge vous fera subir bientôt !**

**Jane le persuade à nouveau de reculer.**

**-Il est encore temps.**

**A cet instant, Libon franchit le bureau californien d'investigation à vive allure, rejoint le reste de l'équipe, leur informant de l'enlèvement du consultant, l'implication de Mancini, la communication entendue au téléphone portable. Elle demande ensuite à Van Pelt d'exécuter une recherche sur une usine appelée, Herchers, après avoir expliqué qu'il devait être retenu prisonnier là-bas. Malgré l'affolement des agents y compris Grace, celle-ci donne les renseignements nécessaires concernant cette usine désaffectée qui produisait anciennement des articles de maroquinerie, fermée depuis douze ans. Obtenant l'adresse, ils partent sans tarder au 10 East Baker Winters, CA 95694 sur l'autoroute I-80 W and Co Hwy E6.**


	10. Chapter 9

Bon jeudi à vous!

Voici la suite du chapitre précédent. Comment ceci va se dérouler à votre avis? Aaah! Et bien...

**Après quarante-six minutes de trajet, l'équipe arrive au numéro de l'usine qu'il ne porte plus malheureusement de nom. Rigsby reste dubitatif.**

**-Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? Van Pelt étant certaine des informations que celle-ci a relevé, répond que ce sont bien les coordonnées inscrites sur le papier, mettant Wayne dans l'embarras vu l'estime, l'affection qu'il lui porte. Euh ! Je disais ça comme ça ! Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences.**

**Grace le regarde indulgemment, n'étant pas femme, du moins professionnellement ou suivant la situation, à débattre énergiquement. La voiture arrêtée,celle-ci redémarre peu de seconde plus tard et pénètre dans la propriété sans avoir eu la peine de forcer le grillage qui l'a déjà été récemment. Lisbon a alors la certitude que Jane a bien été amené ici.**

**« -_Nul doute_ ! » Flair d'agent, intuition féminine.**

**Quand ils avancent en direction de l'usine, tous se demandent comment procéder face à ce grand bâtiment délabré dont la superficie est impressionnante. La supérieure répartie les tâches, divisant le groupe.**

**-Rigsby, Cho, vous vous occupez de chercher entre le hall ainsi que les trois premiers étages ! Moi et Van Pelt, nous nous chargeons des trois derniers !**

**Les agents acquiescent puis rentrent à l'intérieur. Des fils électriques pendent, traînent sur le sol sur lequel des petits morceaux de plâtres sont brisés, éparpillés dus au plafond en piteux état sans oublier les étages que Lisbon, Grace explorent, arme à la main tandis que Wayne, Kimball scrutent les moindres recoins du rez-de-chaussée, butant involontairement dans des canettes de bière, l'endroit servant d'abri pour les clochards, aussi, concernant sûrement, des réunions de jeunes. S'avançant vers un large couloir légèrement sombre, l'odorat de chacun détecte une odeur qui leur pique le nez, n'étant qu'autre que celle de l'urine. Rigsby couvre alors le sien en plaçant son avant-bras sur ses narines afin que le tissu de sa veste le protège de cette puanteur.**

**-Quelle infection !**

**-Heureusement que ce n'est pas autre chose que l'on sent !**

**-Oh ! Arrête ! J'en vomirais rien qu'en y pensant. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai mangé à midi. grimaçant, écœuré.**

**-Mange plus sainement ! Cela t'évitera des désagréments ! puis continuent leur exploration.**

**Au quatrième étage, Lisbon et Van Pelt font de même, regardant dans quelques bureaux inoccupés. Durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les agents recherchent où le mentaliste pourrait bien être mais ne trouvent aucune trace de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, Jane assit sur la chaise, ligoté, affaibli, reste seul, Mancini l'ayant laissé momentanément, étant toutefois à proximité, après que Lorelei Martins soit venu lui demander de la suivre. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées, semble-t-il. Cependant, vu l'apathie, son esprit ne possède pas la vitalité nécessaire pour y songer. Alors que les paupières sont closent, les lèvres du consultant sont mises en contact avec la fraicheur d'un verre rempli d'eau dont une voix féminine émet un son, murmurant avec douceur.**

**-Bois, Patrick ! les yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, épuisé, distinguant d'une manière trouble le visage de celle qui tente de le réhydrater. Ouvre la bouche. S'il te plait !**

**Le mentaliste a du mal à remuer ses lèvres et coordonner un ensemble de mots qui s'échappe confusément.**

**-J'arrive….. pas….. parler. Gorge… sèche….**

**-Essaye !**

**La bouche atteint maladroitement le bord du verre dont le fond s'élève à l'aide de la main qui le tient afin qu'il puisse boire enfin. Après avoir avalé trois gorgées, sa vision restant trouble, il reconnait néanmoins les traits qui lui paraissent familier. Toutefois, aucune réaction n'est manifestée, étant amorphe. Un linge humide, propre est passé sur son visage dont de minuscules gouttes coulent le long de la gorge avant de s'évaporer sous la chemise.**

**-As-tu mal aux poignets ?**

**-J'ai soif. trois autres gorgées sont bues très vite ce qui entraîne une fine coulée depuis la commissure des lèvres que le linge tamponne délicatement. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**

**-Faire quoi ? tout en continuant à le rafraîchir.**

**-D'être aux petits soins ? l'exprimant avec mollesse. La tête retombe en arrière, les yeux dans le vague. John Le Rouge te l'as ordonné ?**

**-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Patrick. et étire un sourire en faisant preuve de volonté. Lorelei se place derrière lui, ses doigts caressent doucement la surface de sa chevelure bouclée dans laquelle la sueur a pénétré due à la température moite qui réside dans cette pièce, ne la dérangeant aucunement. Elle penche son visage, dirige sa bouche vers le front humide de Jane sur lequel un baiser est déposé affectueusement tandis que les doigts effleurent sa figure après s'être détachés des cheveux aux reflets dorés. Tout va bien se dérouler. puis repose un baiser sur son front. La disciple se repositionne face à lui, rapproche son visage pendant que celui du mentaliste revient en avant. Es-tu prêt ?**

**-Pour quoi ?**

**-La fin ? le disant avec regret, le regardant tendrement.**

**Il chuchote.**

**-Et toi ?**

**A ce moment un coup de feu retentit non loin, les faisant sursauter tous deux étrangement. Lorelei sort précipitamment et court dans le couloir. Dans l'usine, l'équipe du CBI entend ce bruit sourd. Lisbon, Van Pelt dévalent les escaliers, Cho, Rigsby redescendant avant. Une fois réunis, les agents essayent de localiser l'endroit d'où aurait pu provenir le coup de feu, Kimball qui indique alors le sol du couloir du doigt dans lequel lui et Wayne avaient traversé auparavant.**

**-J'ai l'impression que ça venait d'en bas!**

**La supérieure s'interroge.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il y a un sous-sol ?**

**-C'est possible ! et cherchent alors le chemin qui les y conduiraient.**

**L'équipe tourne sur leur droite, débouchent dans une pièce spacieuse, passe par la porte du fond puis face à eux, une autre sur laquelle est indiquée, _sous-sol._ Sans attendre, ils descendent, arrivent devant une troisième porte que Rigsby pousse, accédant ainsi à un long couloir. Chacun constate que l'endroit abritait les archives. Wayne allume sur l'interrupteur qui ranime une lumière basse, marchent ensuite sur quelques mètres, Van Pelt remarquant une porte entrebâillée. Elle s'avance prudemment, arme à la main, l'ouvre un peu plus sans brusquerie puis aperçoit à terre, deux jambes allongées, le reste du corps caché derrière un vieux bureau oublié, placé au milieu. Grace avertit ses coéquipiers.**

**-Par ici !**

**Ceux-là la rejoignent dans la pièce, contournent le bureau, faisant le constat d'une découverte macabre. Non seulement la figure sinistre est dessinée sur le mur, preuve de la récente présence de John Le Rouge qui se trouvait dans les locaux, plus Mancini qui gît sur une nappe de sang, la gorge lacérée profondément ainsi que le tissu de son pantalon, côté gauche, dont l'entaille au niveau de la cuisse l'est également. Lisbon s'accroupit près de lui, prend son poignet, sentant son pouls battre à un rythme lent.**

**-Il respire encore !**

**Au moment où celle-ci compose le numéro des urgences, l'agent fédéral puise la dernière énergie en réserve conservée, l'utilisant afin de parler avec peine, le regard brun qui fixe le plafond.**

**-Je….j….. n'ai….. pas….p….pu. Ses dernières paroles.**

**Au téléphone.**

**-C'est trop tard. Il est mort.**

**Pendant que la supérieure appelle le coroner ainsi que Gale Bertram pour informer de la situation, Cho qui se tient légèrement en retrait, entend derrière lui une voix passablement distincte qui le fait se retourner. Celui-ci observe, l'entend à nouveau puis décide d'aller voir, arme à la main. Ses pas le conduisent, procédant un pied devant l'autre en employant la prudence, guidé par la voix. Au fur et à mesure que Kimball se rapproche, le son devient audible, s'arrête devant une porte, au fond de ce couloir mal éclairé, tend son bras vers la poignée, sa main la tourne puis pousse doucement. L'agent pénètre dans la grande pièce peu lumineuse due à la moyenne fenêtre de forme rectangulaire qui à travers, le jour s'immisce partiellement, où un placard se situe sur sa droite qui a été placé contre le mur, le distinguant comme la silhouette assise dans l'ombre. Il presse alors le pas, déduisant que c'est Jane. A sa hauteur, près de lui, Cho le débarrasse des liens qui ont superficiellement sciés sa peau dont les poignets ont rougi. L'agent se baisse ensuite, enroule le bras gauche de l'affaibli autour de son cou et soutient le poids de son corps sur le sien, se relève lentement puis le sort de là, les pointes des chaussures qui frôlent le sol tant ses forces se sont amoindries. Kimball alerte l'équipe, souhaitant du secours.**

**-Je l'ai trouvé !**

**Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, accourent vers les deux hommes puis Wayne allège son collègue en passant le bras droit de Jane à son tour, autour de son cou.**

**-Prend appui sur moi !**

**Teresa s'empresse de téléphoner à nouveau aux urgences afin qu'une ambulance supplémentaire soit envoyée à l'adresse de l'usine qu'elle leur indique ainsi que le chemin devant être emprunté pour accéder au sous-sol.**

**-Ils arriveront dans plus d'une demi-heure !**

**Celle-ci suit Rigsby qui déplace le mentaliste dans une petite pièce dans laquelle l'agent arrive à ouvrir une petite fenêtre par laquelle une légère brise d'air s'engouffre puis l'allonge par terre. Le gosier encore sec, il réclame à boire. Wayne se dévoue pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau laissée dans la voiture.**

**-J'y vais !**

**Lisbon reste seule, assise près de Jane, murmurant.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Il tourne la tête en sa direction, s'efforçant de le raconter sans oublier sa confrontation avec Lorelei ce qui la déroute vu le comportement qu'adopte la disciple mais ne dit rien, l'état du consultant étant plus important. Sa main caresse son front, exprime des mots rassurants tandis que celle de Jane recouvre la sienne, la prend pour la poser sur sa joue gauche avant de fermer les yeux.**

**-Restez avec moi.**

**-Je ne vous quitte pas. et embrasse la paume de celle-ci, ne la lâchant pas.**

**Trente-huit minutes plus tard, le mentaliste est transporté dans l'ambulance, Mancini l'ayant déjà été par le coroner. Sur les lieux, Gale Bertram s'entretient avec l'équipe, râlant quelque peu après Lisbon.**

**-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ?**

**-Monsieur, je comprends que vous soyez mécontent mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Le temps nous était compté. puis explique la machination qui a mené à l'enlèvement du consultant.**

**-Intervenir comme vous l'avez fait aurait pu s'avérer dangereux ! Je trouve cela parfaitement inconscient ! Vous avez agi d'une manière insouciante !**

**-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vos remarques me paraissent exagérées.**

**-Peut-être ! Mais je tiens à la vie des agents du CBI ! Je reconnais toutefois que vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. et regarde ensuite en direction de l'ambulance. J'espère que monsieur Jane se rétablira au plus vite. puis lui tape sur l'épaule. Bon boulot !**

**Elle répond humblement.**

**-Merci !**

**Quarante-huit heures plus tard, encore hospitalisé, le mentaliste a repris des couleurs, ayant reçu la veille, la visite de ses amis collègues. En ce jour, c'est au tour du chef du FBI de lui rendre visite à la surprise de celui-ci qui en sourit.**

**-Si je m'attendais à ça !**

**-C'est la moindre des choses que de venir prendre de vos nouvelles ! Vous avez quand même travaillé chez nous malgré votre brève intégration. Bref ! près du lit. Comment vous sentez-vous à présent ?**

**-Mieux.**

**-Je suis content de le savoir.**

**-Prenez cette chaise ! la désignant du doigt.**

**-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps.**

**-Bon !**

**-Quand les médecins vous ont-ils dit que vous sortiriez ?**

**-Entre demain et après-demain. C'est aléatoire comme réponse.**

**-Vous êtes solide, Patrick Jane ! Vous vous en remettez déjà.**

**Il étire un sourire ironique.**

**-Physiquement ! Le moins difficile. Bien sûr dans mon cas.**

**Le chef baisse la tête pendant un bref instant, la relève, son visage affiche une expression compatissante.**

**-On se remet plus difficilement psychologiquement.**

**Le mentaliste soupire.**

**-Oui.**

**-Vous savez, j'ai été dépité lorsque j'ai appris que l'agent Mancini vous a retenu en captivité, commandant sous les ordres de John Le Rouge ainsi que tout ce qui était lié à la mort de nos deux autres agents.**

**Jane fait à son tour preuve de compassion.**

**-Cela provoque toujours un choc, une dévastation quand ceux que l'on croyait loyaux vous trahissent.**

**-Nous n'y sommes jamais préparés.**

**-Hélas ! le disant avec regret.**

**-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Je suis venu pour vous donner ceci. l'homme sort d'une chemise un dossier dont l'épaisseur est mince puis lui tend. Tenez !**

**Le consultant est intrigué.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-On l'a retrouvé dans les papiers de Mancini, à son domicile lors de la perquisition.**

**-Pourquoi me le confiez-vous ?**

**-Les informations qui y figurent, vous feront progresser par rapport à John Le Rouge, éventuels complices.**

**Jane relève la tête en sa direction.**

**-Vous l'avez consulté ?**

**-L'essentiel, oui.**

**-Ça ne devrait pas me revenir. Cela appartient au FBI. C'est une pièce à conviction.**

**-Et bien, je fais une entorse au règlement ! celui-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux, sincèrement. Le contenu que ce dossier renferme vous sera nécessaire. Je dirais même indispensable. sourit d'une manière amicale, réservée et lève les yeux au ciel. Malgré que je représente l'autorité, l'intégrité, la droiture, il y a des moments où l'on doit surtout écouter son cœur, son intuition. ses traits redeviennent sérieux, mélancoliques. En mémoire à l'agent Ganaëlle. Je le fais à sa place. la figure du mentaliste affiche une mine de circonstance en le remerciant. Prenez soin de vous, Patrick !**

**Tandis qu'ils se serrent la main.**

**-Je le ferais.**

**Le lendemain, celui-ci sort de l'hôpital, Lisbon est venue le chercher. Dans la voiture, elle lui demande comment va son œil suite au coup de poing.**

**-Le médecin m'a prescrit de l'antalgique pour la douleur. Il est encore bleuté mais ça devrait s'estomper au bout d'un mois. touchant le contour boursouflé.**

**Celle-ci fait ensuite allusion au dossier posé sur ses cuisses.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?**

**-Mon ancien chef me l'a apporté hier lors de sa visite.**

**-C'est gentil de sa part !**

**-Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi.**

**-Vous l'avez feuilleté ? l'exprimant sur un ton volontairement désintéressé afin d'obtenir une réponse qui ne soit pas évasive.**

**-Le début.**

**-C'est intéressant ?**

**-Le meilleur reste à venir.**

**-D'accord !**

**Son comportement l'étonne.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Tout quoi ?**

**-Vous n'insistez pas davantage ?**

**-D'habitude je l'aurais fait mais vous sortez fraîchement de l'hôpital et je ne veux pas vous assommer de questions. Si vous désirez m'en parler, je suis à votre entière disposition.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupéfaction.**

**-Si je m'attendais à ça !**

**Sans quitter la route du regard.**

**-Vous voyez, je suis raisonnable.**

**-Vous avez pitié de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Si ! ****Oh ! Allez, avouez-le ! étirant un sourire malicieux.**

**-Non, Jane. J'établis seulement un cercle de confiance entre nous.**

**Il tourne la tête vers la vitre, fixant momentanément le paysage qui défile.**

**-C'est une assez bonne idée, en effet !**

**Teresa sourit de plaisir, s'exclamant.**

**-Ah ! Nous sommes sur ce point, enfin, sur la même longueur d'onde.**

**Le mentaliste se tourne alors en sa direction, se montrant de mauvaise foi.**

**-Mais nous l'avons toujours été.**

**-Pas à chaque fois.**

**-Pourtant, il me semble le contraire.**

**-Quand ça vous arrange, oui !**

**Jane finit par acquiescer, rajoutant en l'observant avec une profonde affection, amitié.**

**-Merci d'être là !**

**Elle plaisante en répondant.**

**-Vous ne le méritez pas ! puis répond sur un ton similaire.**

**-Sainte Lisbon ! Vous êtes trop bonne pour moi ! J'en suis conscient.**

**Teresa sourit simplement, amusée.**

**Plusieurs minutes après, celle-ci le dépose à son motel et repart. Le soir dans sa chambre, le mentaliste lit attentivement le contenu du dossier se demandant pourquoi l'agent fédéral l'a constitué. « -_Sans doute pour couvrir ses arrières, qui sait_ ? » La différence avec celui de Lana est que ces informations ne sont pas hypothétiques mais fondées.**

** « -_Comment Mancini a-t-il obtenu tous ces renseignements personnels ? Vous me direz qu'en travaillant au FBI on peut obtenir ce que l'on recherche par le biais d'une personne qui accepterait de vous fournir ce que vous demandez. Cependant, concernant John Le Rouge, la mission est impossible. Pourtant, la personne qui retient le plus son attention est le lien que le tueur a pu avoir avec un centre qui fut en relation avec visualise_. »**

**Jane se dit alors que Bret Stiles doit vraiment en savoir beaucoup sur le sanglant personnage comme il l'a pu, avec franchise, lui confier déjà lors d'une enquête quand l'une de leurs adeptes avait été tuée. Ce qui s'en suit représente une liste sur laquelle est répertoriée de nombreux noms de gens susceptibles d'être proches de John Le Rouge. Parmi eux, un se différencie. Cela prouve, confirme les doutes que l'agent Ganaëlle éprouvait. _Laroche. _Mancini désirait-il secrètement se repentiren transmettant un jour ou l'autre ceci ? L'énigme reste insolvable ! Le consultant veut absolument percer à jour ces zones d'ombres. Le moment est peut-être enfin venu.**


	11. Chapter 10

Rebonjour,

Comme vous le voyez, les révélations suivent leur cours et un personnage qui reste énigmatique fait son entrée dans ce chapitre... Déjà le dixième chapitre! Comme ça file! Nous sommes presque à la dernière ligne droite de cette deuxième partie. Et oui. Pour le moment, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre et vous dis à jeudi. Bon lundi.

**Ne reprenant ses fonctions que dans une semaine vu ce qui s'est passé, Jane ne se gêne pas comme à son habitude, de se rendre au CBI. Mais l'équipe étant partie il y a une heure sur le terrain suite à un appel, crime commis dans une villa qui appartient à un chef d'entreprise à Santa Clara qui se situe à 1h53 de Sacramento, celui-ci laisse alors un mot qu'il écrit sur un post-it pris sur le bureau de Rigsby puis le colle derrière la porte du bureau de Lisbon.**

_**Rejoignez-moi demain devant visualise si vous le pouvez !**_

_**Votre partenaire. Jane.**_

**Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, celle-ci le lit, souriant à la dernière phrase, Teresa ne peut néanmoins se demander sa motivation de se rendre au sein de cette secte excepté rencontrer le gourou.**

**« -_Bingo_ ! _Mais pourquoi_ ? »**

**Elle lui téléphone afin d'en apprendre plus, le mentaliste répondant, enjoué.**

**-Bonsoir Lisbon ! Vous m'appelez pour me prévenir que vous m'accompagnerez demain ?**

**La supérieure fait preuve d'un répondant amical.**

**-Et bien vous me l'avez proposé si gentiment. Comment pourrais-je vous le refuser ?**

**-Ah ! Je suis ravi!**

**-Juste une question.**

**-Oui!**

**-Quelle est la raison qui vous pousse à aller chez Visualise ?**

**Le son de sa voix devient plus sobre.**

**-Je veux m'entretenir avec Bret Stiles.**

**-Ça ! Je m'en suis doutée ! Mais à quel sujet ?**

**-John Le Rouge.**

**Les sourcils de Lisbon se froncent, s'interrogeant à propos de ce désir.**

**Quel rapport entre eux ?**

**-Comme j'ai promis de ne pas vous tenir à l'écart ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, je détiens des informations qui stipulent que John Le Rouge a peut-être fréquenté un centre par le passé qui était en étroite relation avec Visualise.**

**Celle-ci va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.**

**-Vous pensez que Bret Stiles a pu croiser ou même fait sa connaissance ?**

**-Il nous le dira demain.**

**Teresa affiche un air perplexe.**

**-Jane, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille nous confier n'importe quel renseignement le concernant.**

**-On verra !**

**Avec diplomatie, intelligence, elle ajoute,** **étirant un sourire.**

**-Et comme je vous connais, manipulateur, légèrement sournois, vous essayerez de l'amadouer. Cela ne sera pas une partie facile !**

**-Je sais, je sais. C'est un adversaire de taille ! Je mettrais en œuvre ma magnanimité.**

**Un sourire nerveux s'étire à nouveau.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Quoi ? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?**

**-Et bien je dois admettre que je ne suis pas convaincue. Quand on a a faire à ce genre d'individu, on la perd rapidement.**

**-Je suis prêt à faire l'effort.**

**Son ton devient plus sérieux.**

**-Je vous sens très déterminé, Jane.**

**-Je le suis.**

**-Je vois !**

**-Bon et bien je vous dis à demain !**

**-A demain !**

**-Lisbon !**

**-oui.**

**Je vous ai toujours fait confiance. S'il m'est arrivé de vous écarter c'est par sécurité.**

**Cette confidence la touche.**

**-Je m'en rends compte maintenant.**

**Son regard s'empli de tendresse, d'affection, sa voix est plus douce.**

**-Je tiens à vous.**

**Quant à la sienne, celle-ci reste égale à elle-même.**

**-Moi également. Merci de m'avoir sollicité pour vous accompagner chez Visualise. Passez une bonne nuit !**

**-Vous aussi.**

**Dans la matinée, tous deux se rendent chez Visualise, dépassant l'accueil avec difficulté malgré que Tersa présente son insigne.**

**-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Nous sommes du CBI et aimerions voir monsieur Stiles.**

**Celle-ci répond comme à l'accoutumer, passive, l'esprit manipulé après avoir vérifié sur le planning.**

**-Votre venue est impromptue. Cela n'a pas été prévu dans le programme.**

**Jane commence à embrouiller son mental sous les yeux complice de Lisbon, amusée par son éternel numéro.**

**-Je suis sûr que vous devez être amplement appréciée par votre obéissance, dévotion. souriant avec malice en s'adressant à la jeune femme âgée d'à peine 21 ans, l'expression innocente, teint pâle, cheveux roux ondulés. Vous devez obtenir les bonnes grâces des adeptes y compris, le plus important, du maître.**

**-Je ne décevrais jamais ceux qui m'ont accueilli. C'est ma famille à présent.**

**Teresa écarquille les yeux, sidérée d'entendre une telle aberration, murmurant à elle-même.**

**« Ben voyons ! »**

**Le mentaliste avance de quelques pas, droit devant, s'arrête puis avec espièglerie, regarde la jeune femme qui affiche un air craintif.**

**-Ah, ah ! Mauvais point pour vous ! Vous êtes discipliné mais malheureusement pas assez réactive. Ce poste que l'on vous a confié ne correspond pas à vos capacités.**

**-Mais je….**

**Il adopte alors un ton réconfortant, s'approche d'elle et la fixe dans les yeux noisette de celle-ci, tentant de l'hypnotiser.**

**-Vous valez bien mieux que l'environnement dans lequel vous vivez prisonnière. Franchissez l'obstacle, débarrassez-vous de tout ce qui vous retient ici ! Ne ressentez que votre courage ! Puisez la force qui est cachée en votre fort intérieur ! la jeune femme le fixe à son tour, bercée par ses paroles. Lorsque je claquerais des doigts, vous serez libérée de cette emprise qui pèse. 1… 2…..3….4 . _Clac_. L'adepte cligne les paupières comme pour se réveiller, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer. Lisbon, attentive, est curieuse de savoir si cette hypnose a été efficace. Jane murmure. Conduisez-nous maintenant à monsieur Stiles.**

**-Suivez-moi, je vous prie ! répondant sur un ton docile.**

**Teresa qui marche derrière l'hypnotisée, est stupéfaite.**

**-Comment avez-vous fait ?**

**-L'étant déjà, je l'ai simplement déshypnotisée.**

**Cette explication l'a fait sourire.**

**-Vous m'épatez !**

**Le consultant s'exclame, ajoutant avec humilité.**

**-Oh ! C'était un sujet facilement malléable.**

**-Et celui que l'on s'apprête à rencontrer ?**

**Il tique.**

**-J'avoue que ce n'est pas gagné. face à la porte, Jane remercie leur guide, prononçant le mot de la fin. Partez au petit matin ! puis s'en va sans rien dire. Lisbon lui demande le sens véritable de cet ordre. Quitter cette secte !**

**-Vous croyez qu'elle le fera ?**

**Le mentaliste se montre confiant.**

**-Oui, je le pense. et frappe ensuite à la porte.**

**Bret Stiles en entretien, assit dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir de seigneur, affiche une expression mécontente, contrariée par cette interruption, autorisant cependant que l'intrus entre. Lorsque que Jane, Teresa pénètrent dans le bureau, celui-ci est surpris de les voir, ne laissant toutefois transparaître cette émotion. Hypocritement, le gourou se montre expansif comme si on lui offrait un cadeau.**

**-Agent Lisbon, Patrick ! Que me vaut votre présence ici ?**

**La supérieure s'avance.**

**-Nous aimerions, si cela est possible, vous parler.**

** Cette requête le prend au dépourvu.**

**-Tout de suite ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bon ! curieux de savoir le motif de leur visite, par un signe de tête qui signifie la permission de partir, l'interlocuteur s'exécute immédiatement, leur proposant alors de s'asseoir en présentant deux sièges avec ses deux mains. Je vous en prie ! De quoi voulez-vous discuter ? J'espère que ça n'a rien avoir avec le centre ?**

**Lisbon le rassure.**

**-Non. Pour être honnête, la raison de notre présence est personnelle.**

**Cette réponse attise sa curiosité.**

**-Tiens !**

**Le consultant poursuit, allant droit au but.**

**-C'est à propos de John Le Rouge.**

**L'expression de Bret Stiles reste neutre malgré l'étonnement qui est formulé.**

**-Ah, bon ! puis joint le bout de ses doigts. Pourquoi venir s'adresser à moi ? Quelle aide quelconque pourrais-je bien vous apporter ?**

**-Je détiens des renseignements qui prouvent que vous le pourriez. Bien sûr en étant disposé à faire preuve de bonne volonté.**

**Un sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres du gourou qui voit clair dans son jeu ?**

**-Quel égard, Patrick ! Vous êtes très conciliant !**

**Jane adopte une attitude décontractée, répondant sur un ton désinvolte.**

**-Oui. Je suis de bonne composition.**

**Stiles sourit à nouveau.**

**-Vraiment ! Que voulez-vous savoir ? J'admets que j'apprends des informations intéressantes sur des personnes importantes, personnages qui fascinent les esprits malades. Concernant John Le Rouge, c'est extrêmement délicat. Si obscur, démoniaque, insaisissable ! Existe-t-il réellement quand on y réfléchit ?**

**Lisbon intervient.**

**-A vous de nous le dire !**

**Gagnant du temps afin d'esquiver la conversation, celui-ci demande l'opinion du mentaliste.**

**-Qu'en pensez-vous, Patrick ?**

**-Je pense que vous n'avez pas envie de nous répondre et que vous essayez de dévier toute discussion à ce sujet.**

**Le maître s'esclaffe.**

**-Oh ! Cher Patrick ! Quel fantastique observateur vous êtes ! Votre don de la perspicacité est phénoménal ! N'aimeriez-vous pas rejoindre Visualise pour travailler avec nous ?**

**Toujours avec décontraction.**

**-Vous persistez, signez ! Rien ne vous démonte ! Bravo !**

**-C'est un long travail vous savez ! les deux hommes savourent ce jeu surtout Bret Stiles puis dévie carrément, ayant toutefois un lien, calé confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il y a eu trois morts déjà qui a touché le FBI. ses yeux s'écarquillent comme si celui-ci se questionnait, s'exprimant ensuite sur un timbre de circonstance. Quelle désolation ! ajoutant. Le malheur frappe toujours trois fois.**

**Lisbon circonspecte, y va cependant de son commentaire justifié, ironisant.**

**-Moi qui croyait qu'étant dans un tel lieu sécurisé, vous vous protégiez de toutes nouvelles provenant du monde extérieur, étranger à Visualise !**

**Il y répond avec amabilité.**

**-Tout être humain qui se respecte se doit de s'informer de l'essentiel ! L'esprit a besoin de se nourrir, de s'élever. Même si le centre est un véritable sanctuaire, presque impénétrable pour les non-croyants, désignant Jane, tout renseignement instructif est bon à prendre. En qualité d'agent, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre.**

**Elle acquiesce.**

**-C'est tout à fait juste ! Je vous l'accorde.**

**Bret Stiles fait part de sa compassion superficielle envers le mentaliste.**

**-J'ai été navré de ce qui vous est arrivé. Comment vous sentez-vous à présent ? Mieux j'espère ?**

**-Je me remets lentement mais sûrement.**

**Votre franchise vous honore !**

**Sur un ton détendu.**

**-Oui. J'essaye de m'ouvrir aux gens comme une fleur.**

**-Très très poétique, dites-moi ! Mais je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu.**

**Jane le fixe du regard sans répondre, le gourou de la secte le scrute alors, tandis que Lisbon serait à la limite de se sentir de trop, les observant. Après un bref silence, Stiles se lève et centre son attention en direction d'un tableau accroché sur le mur de droite.**

**-L'agent fédéral s'est fait piéger en beauté par John Le Rouge. Teresa lui demande ce qu'il veut dire. Celui-ci se retourne face à eux, l'expression de son visage détendu malgré ses yeux expressivement inquiétant, reflet de son âme, ayant toujours été ainsi. Ce pauvre garçon fut considéré dès le début comme un pantin ! John Le Rouge l'a utilisé pour arriver à ses fins. Il était prévu que cet agent trépasse. Tous ceux qui le sert, croient avoir l'assurance qu'ils seront épargnés de quoique-ce soit . Grave erreur ! Comme nous le savons, n'est-ce pas, son regard s'attarde sur Jane, gracier ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire ! La pitié lui est inconnue. puis son visage se rapproche, ses yeux pénètrent les siens d'une manière déstabilisante. Vous ne me contredirez pas, Patrick !**

**Le mentaliste ne baisse pas la garde, mesurant son regard à celui de la folie.**

**-Comment pourrais-je ? Lisbon contemple cette confrontation. Bret Stiles étire un sourire satisfaisant et se redresse fièrement. Tandis qu'il se dirige vers son fauteuil afin de se rasseoir, le consultant le stoppe dans son élan. Qui est John Le Rouge ?**

**Le maître de Visualise se tourne à nouveau, les traits faciaux contractés, l'œil assombri, l'air dérangé suite à cette question posée.**

**-Pourquoi avez-vous l'intime conviction que je possède la réponse ? puis s'exprime d'une façon plus relaxe, désirant instaurer un climat serein afin que l'atmosphère soit respirable. Je ne suis pas dieu. Vous venez me consulter, s'adressant également à Teresa, fondant tous vos espérances en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un sage qui est sollicité pour que je prodigue des conseils liés à la sagesse. et s'assoit enfin. La supérieure, poliment, lui fait remarquer qu'il ne représente pas idéalement ce qu'on appelle un conseiller spirituel. Bret Stiles sourit.**

**-Disons que nos méthodes ne sont pas classiques ! puis ramène le bout de ses doigts en sa direction afin de se désigner. J'admets que je ne suis pas conventionnel mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les résultats ne sont pas efficaces. Avez-vous vu des personnes malheureuses ici ? Non.**

**Le mentaliste met en avant son éternelle franchise d'une manière élégante.**

**-Votre brave colonie n'est même plus consciente des sentiments ressentis. Toutes les personnes que vous avez enrôlées ne savent plus penser par elles-mêmes. Vous disiez à propos de l'agent Mancini que celui-ci avait été manipulé comme un pantin. N'avez-vous pas fait pareil avec tous ceux qui ont rejoint Visualise ? Leur promettant une meilleure existence, de retrouver le bonheur, la quiétude de l'esprit, du cœur ?**

**-Mais je ne leur ai pas menti. Ils l'ont trouvé au sein du centre. puis calmement. Laissez-moi vous préciser un détail qui me différencie de John Le Rouge, Patrick ! Je tiens mes promesses. Je ne leur fait rien miroiter. Nous offrons une qualité de vie qui n'est malheureusement pas à leur porté à l'extérieur.**

**-Vous les privez de leur liberté.**

**Teresa s'impose afin d'essayer de ne pas ruiner sa chance d'obtenir une éventuelle information concernant le tueur en série, si le gourou en détient bien une ou plusieurs, qui sait ?**

**-Jane !**

**Bret Stiles se montre indulgent.**

**-Ce n'est rien, agent Lisbon ! et fait preuve d'ouverture d'esprit pour que cette qualité soit crédible, collant parfaitement au personnage construit. Chacun a le droit d'avoir sa propre opinion. Je ne me formalise pas. Il jauge ensuite le consultant dont celui-ci devient provocateur.**

**-Etes-vous John Le Rouge ?**

**Le maître de la secte éclate de rire malgré sa stupéfaction, un moyen de défense.**

**-Vous êtes sérieux, Patrick ?**

**Répondant sur un ton ferme.**

**-Oui. Très sérieux.**

**-Je vois ça ! et interroge la supérieure. Puisque nous en sommes à jouer, d'après vous, agent Lisbon, pourrais-je être cet individu ?**

**Elle le décrit psychologiquement sans prendre une minute de réflexion.**

**-Et bien sans vouloir vous offenser, vous pourriez plus ou moins correspondre au profil. Calculateur, peu scrupuleux, vous ralliez votre jolie petit monde à la cause de Visualise, vous manipulez leur esprit, votre pouvoir, ascendant ont une emprise sur vos pensionnaires, restant prudente par rapport au vocabulaire employé, vous accorde facilement leur confiance. Ils sont à votre entière disposition, obéissants au doigt et à l'œil. Quelques similitudes proches de John Le Rouge.**

**-Mais je ne tue pas, moi. riant à nouveau.**

**Jane ajoute.**

**Que vous dites !**

**Il coupe à cet entretien d'une manière nette suite à la dernière phrase prononcée sans agressivité toutefois.**

**-Bien ! Nous avons fait le tour de la question. Je ne vous retiens pas. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le désirez.**

**Le mentaliste ne le prend pas au mot puis se montre persistant.**

**-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

**Bret Stiles écarquille les yeux, tendu.**

**-Parce-que vous croyez que je vous direz quoique-ce soit le concernant si je disposais de renseignements ? Vous êtes resté optimiste, Patrick ! C'est une qualité très rafraîchissante, je dois l'avouer ! Bon ! puis tend la main vers lui. A bientôt peut-être ! le disant arrogamment. Jane fait abstinence de lui la serrer. Vous êtes mauvais joueur.**

**-Dites-moi !**

**-Au revoir, Patrick ! et s'incline face à Teresa d'une façon cérémonieuse. Agent Lisbon ! Au plaisir !**

**Le mentaliste se montre toujours insistant, le regard fixe.**

**-Dites-le-moi, Stiles !**

**Celui-ci affiche une expression qui simule merveilleusement la désolation.**

**-Personne ne sait qui est véritablement John Le Rouge. Je suis navré. le gourou ouvre la porte par politesse, indiquant de la main le chemin de la sortie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire raccompagner. Vous connaissez la direction !**

**Dehors, Lisbon est irritée, contrariée de cette entrevue.**

**-Vous repasserez pour votre diplomatie ainsi que votre magnanimité ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout rater ? Cette visite était inutile ! Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps !**

**Tout en douceur avec un étrange détachement.**

**-Je vous sens un tantinet énervée.**

**Celle-ci exprime son ironie ainsi que son sarcasme.**

**-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je vous félicite de votre crétinerie !**

**-Oh ! Lisbon ! Je vous trouve bien dure vis-à-vis de moi.**

**-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet !**

**-Bah ! Ne vous en faites pas !**

**-Vous vous en foutez ?**

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça. continuant de marcher vers la voiture.**

**Elle comprend alors.**

**-Vous l'avez fait exprès ?**

**-Pas totalement mais j'ai appliqué mon savoir.**

**-Vous croyez que ça a marché ? le disant sur un ton dubitatif.**

**-Le jeu n'est pas terminé.**

**-Quel jeu ? puis ouvrant leur portière respective. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Quel jeu, Jane ?**

**-Celui du chat et de la souris. cela l'amuse, étirant un petit sourire.**

**-Du chat et de la souris ?**

**-Stiles me délivrera partiellement ce qu'il sait sur John Le Rouge car lorsque le chat croit toucher au but pour attraper la souris, celle-ci lui file entre les pattes.**

**-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?**

**-Pour jouer mais aussi pour me défier par orgueil également.**

**Teresa sourit, le trouvant de mauvaise foi.**

**-Pas vous ?**

**Il roule des yeux, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.**

**-Bon ! Un peu.**

**-Ah !**

**Dans la voiture, ceintures bouclées, Lisbon prête à démarrer.**

**-Vous m'avez épaté tout à l'heure lorsqu'il vous a demandé si vous pensiez que John Le Rouge et lui pouvaient être le même homme!**

**Elle étire un sourire amusé.**

**-Vous ne m'en croyiez pas capable ?**

**-Pas d'une manière aussi directe.**

**-Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, Jane !**

**Le téléphone portable de la supérieure sonne.**

**-Agent Lisbon ! sa mine se décompose quelque peu. Oui, monsieur ! Je m'y rends de ce pas ! puis raccroche. La voyant ainsi, le mentaliste demande ce qu'il ne va pas. L'un des gardiens du pénitencier a retrouvé Russell Kerban mort dans sa cellule. Bertram a été prévenu par le FBI i peine trois minutes. Nous devons nous rendre sur place.**

**Son visage se ferme.**

**-Mettons-nous en route ! puis Teresa démarre.**


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Nous nous étions arrêtés à l'annonce de la mort du tueur psychopathe. Mais que s'est-il passé? A vous de le découvrir dans ce onzième chapitre, suivi de nouvelles révélations...

Bonne lecture.

**Quand tous deux arrivent, le chef du bureau fédéral d'investigation présent, serre la main de chacun et s'adresse au consultant.**

**-J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances.**

**Il soupire.**

**-Moi aussi !**

**Lisbon le questionne ensuite.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Selon les premiers rapports du médecin légiste, Russell Kerban est mort peu de minute après s'être pendu.**

**La supérieure, Jane sont stupéfaits.**

**-Pendu ?**

**-Un gardien qui était en train de faire sa ronde a entendu en passant près de la cellule, des petits cris d'étouffement comme il nous l'a expliqué.**

**Le mentaliste demande si cela est possible d'interroger le gardien.**

**-Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !**

**Une fois face à un grand gaillard d'1m 86, épaules carrées, cheveux coupe en brosse, faciès de militaire, Jane lui pose une seule question.**

**-Vous a-t-il semblé que le prisonnier était en train de s'étouffer ?**

**Malgré son physique impressionnant, celui-ci est coopératif, digne de foi.**

**-J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Lisbon demande à son tour, pourquoi. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, ses jambes gesticulaient dans le vide, ses mains étaient posées sur la corde qui serrée sa gorge. L'expression qui se lisait sur son visage était terrifiante.**

**-Vous pensez qu'il s'est pendu ?**

**-J'en doute m'dame ! Celui-ci semblait plus paniqué que de se sentir libéré. puis affiche un air ébranlé. On n'est jamais préparé à voir ce genre de spectacle et pourtant on en a déjà vu !**

**-Merci de votre coopération.**

**Le gardien la salue de la tête. Quand Teresa, Jane s'éloignent, celle-ci lui demande ses impressions.**

**-A mon avis on l'a tué pour le faire taire car tôt ou tard Russell Kerban aurait parlé, divulguant l'identité de John Le Rouge. Il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité de toute façon. Pour ces deux raisons principales, quelqu'un qui est sous ses ordres a dû payer un des employés qui travaillent ici, et l'a pendu.**

**-Je le pense aussi ! Qui selon vous ? Un gardien ?**

**-Exactement !**

**Elle les regarde alors un par un au loin.**

**-Autant dire que la tâche ne va pas nous être simplifiée !**

**Le mentaliste observe les gardiens. Un retient son attention, le pointe du doigt, criant.**

**-C'EST LUI !**

**Le suspect détale à toute vitesse. La supérieure lui demande comment il a su.**

**-C'est le seul qui n'ai pas regardé ses camarades.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Ça en dit long sur la personnalité d'une personne !**

**-Ok, ok ! Vous me raconterez ceci plus tard ! puis court à sa poursuite parmi quatre agents du FBI y compris l'homme qu'elle a interrogé afin de prêter main forte. Finalement, au bout de huit minutes, c'est lui-même qui l'aplatit à terre à l'extérieur du bâtiment.**

**-Eh ! J'l'ai eu !**

**Menottes aux poignets, le suspect est emmené au CBI où le gardien est interrogé par Lisbon qui dès son arrivée, sollicite Van Pelt afin d'effectuer des recherches sur cet individu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grace lui apporte, ayant droit au sifflement déplacé du présumé coupable qui se prénomme Arnold Fris, de la mort de Russell Kerban. Teresa hausse la voix.**

**-Taisez-vous ! et regarde le contenu des informations le concernant. Vous avez fait de la prison il y a quinze ans pour braquage ? Tiens donc !**

**-Je n'étais que le troisième larron.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? étirant un demi sourire qui signifie « -_Pour qui voulez-vous vous faire passez_ ? _Une pauvre victime influencée_ ? »**

**-Je n'étais pas le chef de la bande !**

**-Vous y avez participé, ce qui revient à la même chose!**

**Derrière la vitre, Rigsby demande à Jane comment il s'en est rendu compte.**

**-Attitude fière, regardant droit devant soi alors que ses collègues se suspectaient des uns aux autres, s'interrogeant sur celui qui aurait pu exécuter un prisonnier.**

**-Et tu vois ça en un seul coup d'œil ?**

**Le mentaliste lui tape sur l'épaule amicalement.**

**-Oui. puis sort de la pièce, partant rejoindre Lisbon. Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, celui-ci s'assoit, se met à son aise et se présente au suspect en lui serrant la main.**

**-Bonjour ! Je suis Patrick Jane.**

**-Vous êtes flic, aussi ?**

**-Non. Je suis uniquement consultant.**

**-Ah !**

**-Cela vous déçoit ?**

**Arnold Fris répond, décontenancé.**

**-Ben… euh ? Je m'en fous !**

**-Comme c'est curieux ! Teresa assiste sans rien dire au manège de Jane. Je vous trouve peu sûr de vous comparé à tout à l'heure. Vous n'êtes pas résistant sous pression.**

**Le suspect contre-attaque.**

**-Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes que consultant. Ils ne voudraient certainement pas d'un agent barge !**

**-Cela ne me dérange pas ! affichant un sourire malicieux. Je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour le devenir. C'est plus amusant de ne pas avoir de titre officiel. Vous devriez savoir de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment !**

**Le mentaliste joue les incompétents, s'exprimant posément.**

**-Pourtant…. Bon ! J'ai dû me tromper.**

**Cependant, ceci retient l'intérêt du présumé coupable.**

**-Se tromper à propos de quoi ?**

**-J'ai cru que votre travail n'était qu'une couverture.**

**Lisbon le questionne à ce sujet.**

**-Depuis quand travaillez-vous au pénitencier psychiatrique ?**

**Le suspect répond, déstabilisé.**

**-Euh ? Voyons voir ! puis lève les yeux au plafond y réfléchissant comme s'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Cinq mois.**

**-Un mois donc après l'incarcération de Russell Kerban ?**

**-Qui ?**

**Celle-ci garde son calme.**

**-Monsieur Fris. Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**-Oh, non ! Pas du tout ! et se rattrape. Attendez… Si ça y est ! Je me le remets !**

**Jane lui demande de le regarder.**

**-Pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour un idiot ?**

**Le présumé coupable vexé, s'adresse à la supérieure.**

**-Votre collègue est complètement taré ! S'il continue, je ne parlerais qu'en présence d'un avocat ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'insulter ! s'énervant après le mentaliste qui croise les jambes, étirant ses bras puis insolemment.**

**-C'est vrai même si cela vous déplaît.**

**Teresa le somme d'arrêter sans faire preuve d'autorité.**

**-Ça suffit, Jane !**

**-Ouais ! Vous devriez écouter votre patronne !**

**Vous on ne vous a rien demandé ! Contentez-vous de répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose !**

**Le suspect se tait. Tête en arrière, dos appuyé contre la chaise, le consultant change de comportement.**

**-Taisez-vous aussi, Lisbon !**

**Elle se tourne en sa direction et se lève.**

**Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt assistant à ce petit numéro derrière la vitre, sont déroutés. Teresa se tient sur sa défensive, Arnold Fris en est hébété.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?**

**Ses mains se placent à l'arrière de la nuque.**

**-De vous taire ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Blahblahblahblah !**

**-Debout !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Debout Jane !**

**-Je n'ai pas envie !**

**Celle-ci le prend par le col de sa veste, il se relève bousculé, Lisbon tend son poing en direction de la figure de l'insolent qui tombe sur les fesses tandis qu'Arnold Fris est ahuri. Les agents n'en reviennent pas, Kimball, Wayne viennent au secours du maltraité, le suspect se lève maladroitement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre puis se recule.**

**-C'est un asile de fou ou quoi ? Vous êtes cinglé ici !**

**Rigsby lui fait signe de se taire et s'adresse à sa supérieure.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, patron ?**

**Elle affiche un air agressif.**

**-C'est bien fait ! Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait ! Voilà une affaire réglée !**

**Cho s'assure que le consultant ne soit pas blessé.**

**-Ça va, Jane ?**

**Le mentaliste touche sa joue de droite.**

**-Ça pourrait aller mieux !**

**Les deux le relève tandis que Lisbon se rassoit.**

**-Je vous conseille de reprendre votre place, monsieur Fris si vous ne souhaitez pas que je dérape à nouveau ! Entendu ?**

**L'homme s'assoit en vitesse puis approche la chaise près de la table. Dans la pièce d'observation, le mentaliste, Wayne, Cho entrent. Van Pelt questionne le complice.**

**-Tu crois qu'il va parler ?**

**Se touchant encore la joue qui a rougi.**

**-Vu cette scène convaincante, on a toutes nos chances. Aïe !**

**-Tu as mal ?**

**Celui-ci grimace.**

**-Un peu.**

**Rigsby est surpris.**

**-Le patron t'a vraiment frappé ?**

**-Je devais donner l'illusion, m'écarter légèrement mais j'ai compté une seconde de trop.**

**Cho impassible.**

**-Elle l'en a peut-être profité.**

**-Jamais Lisbon n'aurait pu le faire sciemment ! le disant en simulant la naïveté. puis lève l'index. Moyen très puéril d'évacuer sa colère pour se soulager !**

**-Si tu le dis !**

**Kimball propose toutefois une poche de glace ayant de la sympathie.**

**-Ça serait gentil, oui. Merci Cho !**

**-De rien !**

**Van Pelt, Wayne, Jane se concentrent sur l'interrogatoire.**

**-Avez-vous tué Russell Kerban ?**

**-Qui s'en soucie ? C'était un salopard de psychopathe !**

**-La justice même si vous avez raison. Alors ! tapotant à petite fréquence sur le dossier, le regard du suspect qui fixe la main de Lisbon.**

**Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans un mot prononcé de la part de l'homme aux cheveux châtain, nez retroussé, lèvres minces, mâchoire carré, serpent tatoué sur le cou.**

**-J'attends ! tapotant toujours le bout des ongles qu'Arnold Fris fixe comme si cela l'hypnotisait. Teresa cogne brutalement le poing. Parlez maintenant !**

**Le suspect sursaute, cligne des yeux. Derrière la vitre, Van Pelt se tourne vers Jane, l'expression interrogative, le sourire au coin de la bouche.**

**-Tu as initié notre patronne à l'un de tes tours ?**

**L'œil rieur, l'air malicieux, celui-ci pointe son doigt sur la vitre.**

**-Regarde !**

**-Est-ce vous qui avez tué Russell Kerban ?**

**-On m'a payé.**

**Elle lui demande en baissant le ton.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Je ne connais pas son nom.**

**-Avez-vous rencontré cette personne ?**

**-Non.**

**-Non ?**

**-Son intermédiaire.**

**-Une femme ou un homme ?**

**-Un homme.**

**-Comment était-il ?**

**-Je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**-Comment avez-vous pu le rencontrer sans le voir ?**

**-Il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu un coup de fil chez moi, tard, d'un prénommé Rolly.**

**Le regard du consultant se fige, devinant la personne qui a utilisé ce nom d'emprunt.**

**Teresa face au coupable demande ce que cet individu lui a dit.**

**-Si ça m'intéressait de gagner de l'argent vu les difficultés que je rencontrais. Il savait des tonnes d'informations sur moi.**

**-Comment était sa voix ?**

**-Apaisante, posé, douce, rassurante, persuasive. Je lui ai demandé de quelle façon il avait obtenu mon numéro mais m'a juste répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire que je le sache.**

**-Pas de nom de famille ?**

**-Non. Son prénom seulement.**

**Rigsby observe le mentaliste.**

**-Tu crois que c'est John Le Rouge ?**

**Il le regarde.**

**-Oui.**

**-Comment fait-il ? le disant sur un ton légèrement révolté.**

**-Grâce à de multiples influences.**

**-De quel genre ?**

**-Ceux qui représentent la loi.**

**-Tu veux dire comme le CBI, FBI ?**

**-Rien n'est à exclure !**

**Wayne murmure.**

**-On aura tout vu ! ajoutant. Qui à ton avis ?**

**-Chuuut ! Je te le dirais lorsque je le saurais. tape sur son épaule, pose sa poche de glace puis sort afin de revenir dans la salle d'interrogatoire.**

**Quand Arnold Fris le voit, sa présence le surprend. Jane accélère le processus.**

**-Où vous a-t-on remis l'argent ?**

**-Je l'ai trouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres.**

**-Avant ça, que vous a dit ce Rolly, le consultant ayant pensé à Roy. Rolly= Roy, concernant celui qui servirait d'intermédiaire ?**

**-Qui me remettrait la somme de 10 000 dollars dans une enveloppe à mon domicile.**

**-Chauve ou avec des cheveux ?**

**-Désolé, je ne comprends pas ?**

**-Rondouillard ou mince ? Lisbon se questionne où le mentaliste veut en venir. Voyou ou agent ?**

**-Mais qui ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !**

**Il le fixe des yeux et lentement.**

**-Comment était l'homme que vous avez aperçu lorsque vous avez tiré les rideaux afin de satisfaire votre curiosité ?**

**-J'en sais rien moi ! irrité par ses questions.**

**-S'il vous plait ! Réfléchissez !**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?**

**Teresa répond froidement.**

**-Échapper à la mort !**

**-Quoi ? la peur surgit en entendant cela.**

**- Il se peut que l'homme qui vous a payé pour tuer Russell Kerban s'avéré être dangereux. Essayez de vous souvenir de l'aspect physique de celui que vous avez vu partir après que vous ayez découvert l'argent !**

**Le suspect se montre coopératif.**

**-Je l'ai vu au loin.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave !**

**Il lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, sincère cette fois-ci quand le coupable fait appel à sa mémoire.**

**-Son costume était marron ou camel, grassouillet, chauve, je pense.**

**-Un signe distinctif ?**

**-A distance ?**

**-Non mais quelque chose qui aurait pu retenir votre attention.**

**Arnold Fris soupire.**

**-J'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Avant de partir en voiture, il a pris son téléphone portable. A ce moment, ma voisine a sonné à la porte, j'ai ouvert, entendant un mot, nom porté faiblement. Euh…. cacoche, cavoche.**

**Cela le fait sourire.**

**-Cacoche ?**

**-Ouais, c'est stupide ! Vous savez quand on n'entend pas distinctement, ça cause des hallucinations auditives. puis soudainement lance.**

**-Lacoche, quelque chose comme ça. et souffle ayant fait son possible pour s'en rappeler.**

**Jane corrige, disant simplement en premier.**

**-Laroche ?**

**Le suspect s'extasie.**

**-Ah ouais ! Ça sonne mieux !**

**Teresa est estomaquée.**

**-Laroche ? tout en regardant le consultant qui ressort, suivi de celle-ci avant d'être appelée par le coupable.**

**-Vous m'oubliez !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va s'occuper de vous ! puis la porte se referme. Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ? et lui livre les soupçons de l'agent Ganaëlle. Son nom faisait partie de la liste des suspects.**

**Lisbon se montre hésitante.**

**-Je ne sais pas Jane. Tout ça me parait flou.**

**Il essaye de la convaincre.**

**-Réfléchissez ! Entre Johnson qui a été immolé et le gérant de la station-service qui apparemment avait l'intention de leur tirer dessus dans la voiture car il avait réussi à s'emparer d'une arme. Laroche se trouvait là lorsque ces deux, proches de John Le Rouge, ont été exécutés. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.**

**Elle chuchote.**

**-Ce sont des suppositions.**

**-Je sens que l'on s'approche de John Le Rouge. son regard la supplie. Lisbon.**

**La supérieure demande alors à Van Pelt de rechercher toutes informations susceptibles de les intéresser à son propos.**

**-Laroche ? Vous le croyez vraiment ?**

**-Je n'ai pas de certitudes mais d'après la description d'Arnold Fris, cela est proche de son portrait physique ainsi que le nom malgré que son audition l'est capté d'une façon déformée.**

**-Bon ! Je m'y mets de suite.**

**Le téléphone cellulaire du mentaliste sonne.**

**-Patrick, j'ai à vous parler à propos de celui que vous traqué. Vous pouvez venir maintenant ?**

**-J'arrive ! après avoir raccroché, il file, Teresa l'interpelle en criant.**

**-Où allez-vous ?**

**-Bret Stiles veut me voir. Ça a fonctionné !**

**Lorsque le consultant se présente plus tard chez Visualise, celui-ci frappe à la porte du gourou qui l'accueil puis le fait entrer. Tous deux s'assoient à proximité l'un de l'autre, des renseignements sont enfin livrés.**

**-Pour tout vous avouer, j'étais prêt lors de votre précédente visite à vous révéler quelques informations concernant John Le Rouge mais votre attitude m'a fait me rétracter même si j'avais deviné que vous vous étiez plus ou moins comporté d'une manière provocatrice. Vous auriez été un merveilleux comédien !**

**Jane sourit avec malice.**

**-Oh ! Vous me flattez !**

**Stiles se cale bien sur le dossier de son fauteuil et passe à la discussion principale.**

**-Je suis à votre disposition, Patrick ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**-Ça n'a pas changé ! Qui est John Le Rouge ?**

**-Je l'ai connu pendant très peu de temps. Dix-huit mois avant qu'il ne commette son premier meurtre. Par contre, son vrai nom n'a jamais été mentionné, utilisant déjà un pseudonyme.**

**Le consultant sait qu'il ment au sujet de ne pas se souvenir du pseudonyme mais pas au sujet de ne pas connaitre sa véritable identité. Quoi que !**

**-Vous l'avez rencontré à cette période ?**

**-Non. Quelques années plus tard. Son séjour fut court, n'étant resté qu'un mois dans un centre similaire comme le nôtre. Appuyant bien sûr, évidemment.**

**Jane ironise.**

**-Evidemment !**

**-Ne recommencez pas, Patrick ! le mettant en garde par un simple regard.**

**Il lève les mains.**

**-J'arrête ! Comment saviez-vous que c'était John Le Rouge ?**

**-Celui-ci était déjà très créatif, s'exerçant à dessiné ce qui le distingue. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon il s'était procuré un petit canif mais à l'aide de la lame, il s'est taillé la peau du pouce en pratiquant adroitement une incision horizontale puis a peint ce qui est devenu sa fameuse signature sauf qu'à cette époque ce n'était qu'un croquis. Juste un rond. Il a peaufiné au fur et à mesure. Ce fut la veille de son départ. Certainement une illumination, que je reconnais morbide. En partant, John Le Rouge a juste dit, _je vous ai laissé un cadeau afin que vous vous souveniez de mon passage._**

**-Qui vous a raconté ça ?**

**-Mon frère de lumière, comme on le surnomme dans notre lexique spirituel.**

**-Jolie appellation !**

**-J'ai l'impression de déceler un soupçon de sarcasme.**

**-Vous entendez le mal partout ! Attention ! Votre audition vous joue des tours ! C'était sincère, je vous assure.**

**Bret Stiles le jauge à nouveau.**

**-Vous êtes d'une présence si vivifiante ! Ça serait une aubaine de vous compter parmi nous !**

**-Vous tentez de me recruter ?**

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

**-Je vais vous décevoir mais mon travail de consultant est plus adapté à mes cordes.**

**Le gourou sourit.**

**-Dommage !**

**-On ne peut pas avoir ce que l'on veut à chaque fois !**

**Il répond alors le plus sereinement possible.**

**-John Le Rouge y arrive très bien.**

**-Exception à la règle, en effet ! se sentant un peu nerveux en entendant cette réponse.**

**-Vous savez lorsque j'ai été confronté à lui, j'ai ressenti une puissante aura qui s'en émanait, sombre toutefois. Je ne prétends pas le contraire car ça serait malvenu. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que l'on sent tout de suite, étrangement, poussé comme si il dégageait un flux magnétique. D'ailleurs, c'est de cette manière que John Le Rouge attire son petit monde quand il les aborde. C'est bête mais efficace ! son regard s'assombrit. On ne peut le fuir. le mentaliste l'écoute, l'observe attentivement, tranquille en apparence. Je pense qu'il y a séjourné pour une raison précise et non par lubie quelconque.**

**-Une brève retraite spirituelle en somme !**

**-En quelque sorte, oui. Mon frère de lumière lui avait parlé de Visualise. C'était en fin de journée, j'étais seul dans la chapelle.**

**-Chapelle ? pensant que le salle qui rassemble les adeptes afin d'entretenir leur lavage de cerveau, ne ressemble en rien à une chapelle qui est un lieu de prières.**

**-Vous avez quelque chose à redire sur notre temple ?**

**-Non. Le mot temple cependant est plus approprié comme désignation.**

**Bret Stiles sourit encore.**

**-J'aime votre humour !**

**Le mentaliste affiche un air étonné.**

**-Je n'en n'ai pas fait pourtant.**

**-Non. Je voulais dire en général.**

**-Ah ! Je peux être très amusant quand je le veux. puis étire un sourire espiègle. Vous appréciez, je suis sûr !**

**-L'humour sauve, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-C'est étrange ! C'est ce que mon psy m'a dit aussi dernièrement.**

**Le gourou prend une expression concernée.**

**-Et c'est vrai ! ajoutant théâtralement. Ah ! Si seulement John Le Rouge avait pu détenir cette qualité ! ainsi que sur un ton ironique. Cela l'aurait sauvé, vous croyez ?**

**Jane devient plus sérieux.**

**-Votre question est comique. Vous avez également de l'humour. Qu'est-ce qui peut sauver un monstre ?**

**-C'est un jeu de questions/réponses, Patrick ?**

**Il étire un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.**

**-C'est vous qui avait commencé.**

**-C'est juste ! La mort je présume.**

**-Vous êtes bon à ce jeu.**

**-Je me défends ! se défiant du regard, Stiles ne le quitte plus des yeux. Savez-vous pourquoi John Le Rouge est venu vers moi ?**

**-Par intérêt.**

**-Votre pouvoir de déduction est stupéfiant ! C'est exact ! Il voulait m'amener une personne car celui-ci désirait être en harmonie, totale osmose pour ne faire plus qu'un.**

**-Qui était cette personne ?**

**-Lui-même.**

**-C'est complètement absurde !**

**-Ne soyez pas aussi catégorique, Patrick ! Certains se perdent et veulent se retrouver ou se recentrer sur ce qu'ils sont vraiment.**

**Les traits du visage de Jane se crispent.**

**-John Le Rouge représente le mal personnifié. Ne me racontez pas qu'il était venu ici pour se chercher intérieurement ! Il n'a rien d'humain.**

**-Vous êtes si haineux ! Cela m'attriste de ressentir votre haine.**

**-Ne vous en faites pas ! Je me porte très bien ! Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide mentale.**

**-Pourtant ça vous serez salutaire !**

**-Ce qui me serait salutaire n'est pas comparable à une élévation spirituelle que vous proposez chez Visualise.**

**-Votre soif de vengeance vous aveugle, Patrick !**

**-Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Le monde est aveuglé de toute façon. Personne ne distingue le bien du mal de nos jours malheureusement.**

**-John Le Rouge l'a différencié lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'aider.**

**-Je ne vous crois pas. Il est incapable de faire la différence.**

**-Pensez ce que vous voulez mais je l'ai senti.**

**Le consultant se montre sarcastique.**

**-Oh ! Si vous l'avez senti ! C'est formidable ! Votre intuition devait être fâchée avec vous ce jour-là ! Vous ne devez pas la fréquenter souvent !**

**Bret Stiles ricane.**

**-Vous avez du répondant et j'aime! Mais jusqu'à une certaine limite. puis enchaîne. Il s'est mis à genou pour me le demander, s'est relevé, se replaçant dans l'obscurité. Quand j'ai voulu m'avancer, John Le Rouge me l'a interdit. Il refusait que je vois son visage alors je n'ai pas insisté.**

**-Comment saviez-vous que c'était bien lui ?**

**-Lorsque j'ai demandé son nom, celui-ci m'a répondu que je devais regarder dans le journal, à la rubrique faits divers.**

**-Aussi facilement ?**

**-C'est un tueur qui ne cache pas ses actes meurtriers. Il est fier de les revendiquer grâce à sa si rougeâtre signature. Jane relève la tête quand le maître de la secte lui dit que le prénom John peut avoir été éventuellement choisi par rapport à quelqu'un qu'il admirait. John n'a pas été pris comme nom d'emprunt par hasard. Je le soupçonne aussi d'avoir des connaissances médicales, voire chirurgicales.**

**-Un médecin ?**

**Le gourou tout sourire.**

**-C'est fort probable !**

**-Concernant l'incision qu'il a pratiquée ?**

**-D'après ce qui m'a été répété, ce n'était pas du travail d'amateur.**

**-Une personne l'a vu ?**

**-Sans doute. Haussant les épaules comme si il en était incertain.**

**-Celui que vous appelez votre frère de lumière pourrait me le décrire ?**

**Bret Stiles affiche un air qui reflète le regret mais superficiellement.**

**-Hélas ! Il est décédé en 2002. Crise cardiaque.**

**Le mentaliste frotte son index droit contre sa bouche, pensif.**

**-Mort naturel ?**

**-Voyons, Patrick !**

**-C'était juste une question ! Donc personne ne sait à quoi John Le Rouge ressemble ?**

**-Si.**

**Jane comprend à son expression que celui-ci serait capable de l'identifier.**

**-Vous ?**

**-Qui d'autre ?**

**-Comment est-il ?**

**-Son aspect physique ne vous mènera nulle part. C'est plutôt ceux qui se lient à lui. Le consultant se lève et tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.**

**-Vous jouez avec moi! Vous ne savez rien à son propos ! sur le point d'ouvrir, il se retourne toutefois. Je perds mon temps à écouter votre charabia ! Vous ne pouvez absolument rien me révéler car vous mentez ! Je n'aime pas les menteurs. Vous me décevez, Stiles ! Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez partie de cette race de gens. sa main tourne la poignée, entrouvre la porte, met un pas à l'extérieur.**

**-Attendez !**

**Dos tourné, sourit avec malice puis se retourne après avoir repris son sérieux.**

**-Oui!**

**-Combien le CBI a eu de chefs depuis votre arrivée ?**

**-Trois.**

**-Non, non, non. Comptez bien !**

**Il respire profondément, répondant, l'expression figée.**

**-Quatre.**

**Le gourou affiche sa satisfaction.**

**-A vous de jouer, Patrick !**

**Avant de partir, le mentaliste pose une dernière question.**

**-Comment parvenez-vous à être aussi bien informé ?**

**-Ne vous posez pas la question ! Agissez, Patrick !**

**-Vous ne m'avez presque rien dit sur John Le Rouge.**

**-Ne sachant où celui-ci se trouve, mon concours ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. C'est ce que vous aimeriez découvrir ?**

**-En outre, oui.**

**-Alors suivez déjà cette piste ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.**

**Quand Jane revient au CBI, il répète ce que Bret Stiles lui a confié. Rigsby ayant une confiance limitée envers le gourou, demande si ces renseignements sont valables. Le consultant ne doute plus. Van Pelt en profite pour résumer les résultats trouvés à propos de Laroche.**

**-J'ai malmené le fichier central mais ça en valait la peine. J'ai réussi à accéder à son relever bancaire.**

**-Tu m'impressionne, Grace !**

**-J'ai pris un risque, tu sais.**

**Avec contentement.**

**-Je te le revaudrais !**

**-Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon ! Sérieusement, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.**

**-Je suis tout ouïe !**

**-Certains versements sont deux fois supérieurs à son salaire perçu. Le plus beau dans l'histoire, est que le nom du généreux donateur apparaît. Rolly entreprise.**

**-Le même pseudonyme que celui qui a été utilisé quand il a téléphoné au gardien du pénitencier.**

**-J'ai élargi la recherche par rapport au nom mais cette pseudo entreprise n'est répertorié sur aucune liste. Elle est factice.**

**Lisbon l'informe ensuite qu'ils ont montré une photo de Laroche à Arnold Fris.**

**-Son témoignage reste aléatoire. L'homme aperçu serait proche mais ne peut l'affirmer.**

**-C'est lui. J'en ai la certitude à présent !**

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais les preuves dont nous disposons ne sont pas assez tangibles. Amenez ça au procureur, il vous rira au nez !**

**-Suite à ce que Bret Stiles m'a raconté, ça me suffit. Ces présomptions qui planent sur Laroche me confortent dans cette idée. Lana le suspectait, je l'ai aussi suspecté avant. Pourquoi douterais-je encore ?**

**Cho lui demande ce que le CBI peut faire, s'exprimant d'une façon interrogative.**

**-J'ai conscience que ni vous, ni moi avons à l'heure actuelle la possibilité de le piéger mais ce jour-là va bientôt arriver et on le coincera. le mentaliste regarde ses coéquipiers un par un, les yeux remplis de gratitude. Merci. Van Pelt demande de quoi. Pour tout.**

**Rigsby ajoute.**

**-Tu sais on fait notre boulot !**

**La douceur se révèle sur son visage.**

**-Oui, je sais mais pas seulement. Je suis chanceux de vous avoir. se remémorant ces mots qui avaient été prononcés par l'agent Ganaëlle.**

**« -_Comme elle avait raison_ ! »**

**Les agents sont touchés par cette déclaration, Jane s'extériorisant épisodiquement. Wayne répond avec pudeur.**

**-De rien mon pote ! Les amis servent à ça !**

**Après quelque secondes il décide de partir le premier, fatigué physiquement.**

**-Je vais me retirer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Tous ces bouleversements m'ont mis chaos en cette journée. puis annonce la bonne nouvelle. J'oubliais ! Vous aurez à me supporter à nouveau à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**Lisbon ravie, laisse échapper un sourire contrôlé néanmoins.**

**-Vous reprenez du service définitivement ?**

**-Oui. Je suis prêt !**

**-Contente de l'apprendre ! et adresse une tape amicale sur son bras.**

**Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, l'étreignent tour à tour.**

**-Content que tu sois de retour !**


	13. Chapter 12

Bon samedi à vous,

Et bien nous y voilà presque. L'avant dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie dont le dernier sera posté lundi.

Une visite impromptue pour Jane s'annonce... A vous de le découvrir. Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture.

**Quatre semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Jane a réintégré ses fonctions. En ce début du mois d'août, celui-ci se recueille sur la tombe de Lana Ganaëlle, se rappelant l'année dernière. Cela fait un tout petit peu plus d'un an que tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés. Quel triste anniversaire cela a pu être en juillet ! Lorsqu' il repart après cinq minutes, la rose rouge tenu dans sa main,il la dépose en sa mémoire, ému. A côté on peut lire sur la pierre tombale le nom de Michel Stanton.**

**1964-1999**

_**Toujours et à Jamais **_

**Ses séances chez le psychologue se sont réduites à une par semaine, qui devraient prendre fin en septembre, prolongation qu'a souhaité le consultant. Deux enquêtes de routine ont repris le dessus sur celle qui reste en suspens, secrètement, jusqu'à ce que le bureau californien d'investigation puisse prouver le lien qui unit Laroche à John Le Rouge. Le quotidien semble à présent suivre son cours. Deux soirs plus tard, alors que la température a baissé, atteignant toutefois les 28°c, Jane rentre chez lui, énergie quelque peu affaiblie due à la chaleur climatique. Après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, il entend appeler son prénom.**

**-Patrick !celui-ci regarde sur la droite, une silhouette ondule, se rapproche. Bonsoir, Patrick ! Comme je suis heureuse de voir que tu ailles mieux !**

**Lèvres pincées, poussant légèrement la porte.**

**-Tiens !**

**Elle avance sur deux ou trois mètres, se dandinant lentement.**

**-Que la soirée est chaude !**

**Le mentaliste ne sachant vraiment de quelle manière il doit réagir, opte pour l'ironie.**

**-Je t'aurais bien fait entrer mais ce serait de mauvais goût. sur un ton sec, pensant s'en dépêtrer ainsi, la voyant en tant que simple visiteuse. Retourne d'où tu viens, Lorelei !**

**Celle-ci simule la déception.**

**-Oh ! Tu es inhospitalier. Je suis vexée d'un tel refus. et une fois face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, Jane sent la pointe d'une arme au niveau du plexus. Me faire entrer serait plus convenable. Ne crois-tu pas, Patrick ? prononçant son prénom d'une voix douce.**

**Il étire un bref sourire nerveux.**

**-Oui. Cela serait plus correct en effet.**

**Le consultant suivi de près par la disciple de John Le Rouge, pénètrent dans la chambre du motel, appuie elle-même sur l'interrupteur puis referme la porte tandis que le soleil s'est couché. Un léger vent tiède souffle. A l'intérieur, Lorelei détaille.**

**-Ça te ressemble ! C'est drôle car cette chambre me rappelle celle à Las Vegas. elle se tourne vers lui, souriante. T'en souviens-tu , Patrick ?**

**Il la regarde, prudent sans desserrer les dents.**

**-Oui. et s'approche à nouveau, se colle, surélève son poids sur la pointe des pieds afin de diriger sa bouche qui reste à proximité de la sienne. **

**-Cela éveille en moi des sensations que j'avais éprouvé lors de notre unique nuit passé ensemble. Je suis de nature nostalgique, tu sais.**

**-J'aurais plutôt cru que tu étais de nature à torturer les gens.**

**Le poids de son corps redescend, se replace sur les talons, conservant son amabilité.**

**Pas avec toi. puis se souvient. Excepté lorsque j'ai failli te sectionner le doigt…. ne terminant pas sa phrase.**

**Celui-ci la fixe, toujours les lèvres pincées, immobile, debout face à Lorelei, répondant ironiquement.**

**-C'était une délicate attention !**

**La main de la disciple vole en direction des cheveux que le bout de ses doigts frôle. Par sécurité, aucune réaction brutale n'est exprimée à son égard malgré sa révolte intérieure vis-à-vis de ce que celle-ci représente, qui se détache de lui, s'avance vers le pied du lit et se retourne, l'arme à la main, baissée en direction du sol.**

**-J'ai tant espérer me retrouver avec toi si c'est la dernière fois.**

**-Pourquoi la dernière ?**

**-Oh ! Voyons, Patrick ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un jeu ne peut durer toute la vie. La fin sonne tôt ou tard. Aujourd'hui c'est le cas. puis le pointe avec le pistolet. Assis-toi ! Je t'en prie ! le mentaliste obéi. Voici le programme ! Cela te réjouira sûrement ! il écoute seulement. Nous allons passer cette dernière nuit tous les deux. Tu peux refuser. souhaitant l'impossible.**

**-J'ai le choix ?**

**-Oui et non. Non car je resterais de toute façon ici à tes côtés. Oui parce-que tu as le droit de choisir la tournure que pourrait prendre cette soirée. le désir, les sentiments, se lisent dans ses yeux.**

**Jane se montre encore ironique.**

**-C'est trop d'honneur ! rajoutant. John Le Rouge t'offre comme cadeau une seconde fois comme le festin que l'on offre à un condamné ?**

**-Oui. Pour tout avouer, mes prières ont été exaucées, entendues par mon ami. Quel acte de bonté !**

**Le mentaliste baisse la tête après avoir levé les yeux ce qui est pris pour du mépris, froissant celle-ci qui relève son bras, repointant ainsi son arme qui le cible.**

**-Tu es irrespectueux !**

**Sa tête se redresse, s'excusant.**

**-C'est vrai ! Je n'aurais pas dû. et entame le jeu de la manipulation mentale pour l'amadouer. Penses-tu que cette arme soit nécessaire ?**

**-Crois-tu que je sois si crédule ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es une femme intelligente, à la hauteur de ses engagements.**

**Elle sourit avec douceur, trompeusement.**

**-Tu ne peux pas me manipuler comme tu le fais avec d'autres.**

**-Mais je n'en n'ai pas l'intention.**

**-Ne me mens pas, Patrick ! Je connais ton système de fonctionnement. Je ne suis pas dupe.**

**-Je le sais Lorelei.**

**Il tente de s'approcher, vainement, étant menacé par l'arme puis se résigne à reculer. Sur un ton plus autoritaire, celle-ci lui ordonne de se rasseoir en profitant pour s'asseoir également sur le rebord du lit, le son de sa voix qui se radoucit.**

**-Confortable !**

**-Oui. On y dort bien.**

**La disciple étire un sourire.**

**-Aussi bien que dans le lit dans lequel nous avons couché à Vegas ?**

**Jane continue son manège.**

**-A peu près, oui.**

**Elle s'allonge alors, furtivement.**

**-Ça a l'air ! et le regarde, les yeux qui s'emplissent de mélancolie curieusement. As-tu pensé à moi depuis ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?**

**L'enjeu est important et doit se forcer à se montrer crédible comme s'il avait oublié les épreuves émotionnelles traversées.**

**-Oui. J'ai pensé à toi, Lorelei.**

**-De quelle façon ?**

**-Avec nostalgie. Je garde en mémoire cet agréable moment que nous avons eu.**

**Son visage s'illumine.**

**-Comme je suis heureuse de l'entendre !**

**Celle-ci se lève, marche vers le mentaliste devant lequel ses pas se stoppent, se rapproche puis sa main droite caresse affectueusement son front ainsi que sa joue, l'arme baissée dont elle s'en indiffère presque à cet instant. Jane ne l'en empêche pas, en sollicitant sa volonté de se braquer pendant cette caresse faciale, préférant fermer les yeux par la suite. Doucement.**

**-Ouvre tes beaux yeux, Patrick afin que je les vois et que tu me vois. Regarde-moi ! il s'exécute, l'expression neutre. Lorelei s'agenouille, le fixe comme si elle l'implorer, que la disciple en serait touchante, comportement qui le surprend. Sur un ton que l'on pourrait juger désespéré, celle-ci lui pose cette question désarmante. M'aimes-tu ? pour la tranquilliser, le consultant répond avec crédibilité tout en caressant sa joue à son tour, oui. Lorelei se redresse alors en poussant sur ses jambes, s'élève légèrement puis pose un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci qui s'efforce de ne pas la repousser. Le bras de Jane descend, sa main se dirige vers la sienne, celle qui tient à ce moment, sans conviction, l'arme, essayant de lui prendre, une faute commise. S'en rendant compte, son instinct la domine à nouveau, se relève brutalement, mécontente. Tu me crois assez stupide ?**

**-Non ! Je voulais juste que ce rapprochement ne soit pas gâché par la présence de cette arme. Admet que ce n'est pas confortable ni romantique ! ses yeux bleus pénètrent le regard de la disciple d'une manière hypnotique. Je veux profiter du cadeau que John Le Rouge m'offre, c'est-à-dire, toi.**

**Elle se méfie toutefois.**

**-Est-ce sincère, Patrick ?**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été qu'à cette seconde. par ces deux déclarations, il réussit à l'attendrir, la troubler par la même occasion. D'une voix charmeuse diplomatique, le mentaliste lui suggère de poser le pistolet. Je veux profiter de cette dernière nuit qui m'est accordée avec toi. S'il te plait, Lorelei !**

**Ses mots la désorientent, ses sentiments reprennent de l'ascendant.**

**« -Que faire ? »**

**-Le désires-tu vraiment ?**

**Simulant une expression sincère.**

**-Oui, je le désire. Je te désire.**

**Du bout des doigts, elle lui fait signe, affichant un air aimant**

**-Viens ! Jane se lève, s'avance à petits pas, le regard décidé, armé de courage et face à, celle-ci l'enlace tendrement mais cette paisible étreinte est traître. Lorelei murmure à l'oreille. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? et pointe l'arme sur la nuque.**

**Le cœur du consultant palpite, la disciple se détache, éloignant ainsi le pistolet.**

**-Pourquoi ce revirement ?**

**-Tu mens !**

**Les mains en l'air.**

**-Non, je ne te mens pas.**

**-Si, je le sens ! l'expression quelque peu peinée ce qui le confirme lorsque celui-ci ne formule aucune réponse. Tu vois !**

**Jane maintient un ton passif.**

**-Lâche ton arme. Sois raisonnable !**

**-Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, Patrick.**

**-Je peux t'aider si tu l'acceptes.**

**Elle sourit comme si le sens de cette phrase exprimée était amusante, ironique.**

**-M'aider ? puis son regard devient suspicieux. Proposes-tu ton aide à tous ceux qui braquent leur pistolet en ta direction ?**

**Sa façon de répondre parait plus détendue.**

**-Cela m'est arrivé. Le dernier était Mancini.**

**Lorelei lui répond, méprisante.**

**-Cette crapule déloyale ?**

**-Déloyale ?**

**Son ton reste méprisant.**

**-Evidemment ! John Le Rouge avait fondé de grands espoirs en lui. La seule manière qu'il a trouvée de le remercier fut de refuser de se soumettre aux ordres alors que celui-ci avait fait vœu de loyauté.**

**Les lèvres du mentaliste se sont durcies.**

**-L'ordre de me tuer ?**

**-Parfaitement !**

**A ce moment, il la pousse dans ses retranchements.**

**-C'est certain que le contrat aurait été honoré si tu avais été chargé de ce devoir.**

**Ses yeux se remplissent de froideur.**

**-Je n'aurais pas pu le décevoir.**

**-Inconcevable !**

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui nous unit.**

**-Si. La folie, l'aliénation.**

**-Pauvre Patrick ! Tu n'es pas à sa hauteur. Tu ne le seras jamais. Pourquoi perdre notre temps ? le disant avec regret.**

**-Combien de temps aurions-nous disposé ensemble ?**

**-La nuit entière. Mon ami t'aurait laissé jusqu'à l'aube.**

**-Très généreux de sa part ! ironise-t-il, le visage fermé.**

**-Mais à quoi bon, finalement ?**

**-Tu as raison ! Alors abrégeons ! Tue-moi ou prévient John Le Rouge de le faire dès maintenant ! Après tout, ce privilège lui revient et pourra se glorifier que ma mort représente le sommet de toute sa carrière. Une apothéose ! Qu'en dis-tu, Lorelei ?**

**-Je pense que tu es indigne de lui, méprisable, arrogant.**

**Jane pose une question déstabilisante.**

**-M'aimes-tu ?**

**-C'est trop tard ! l'expression adoucie.**

**Celui-ci pose ses genoux à terre, l'apitoyant.**

**-Et bien, tu-moi !**

**-Comme tu l'as dit justement, ce privilège appartient à John Le Rouge !**

**-Je suis prêt ! Fais-le ! Ainsi, son estime sera grandissante.**

**-Ça l'est déjà ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Patrick !**

**Le consultant insiste afin de la tester.**

**-Si tu m'aimes, tu n'as pas le choix ! l'index se place sur la gâchette, la main un peu tremblotante tandis que ses paroles l'encouragent. C'est ça ! Libère le chien, ma douce !**

**Le tremblement s'accentue.**

**-Ne me surnomme pas comme cela ! le regardant, désarmée.**

**-Pourtant, c'est si joli comme ce mot résonne ! puis ferme les paupières, le visage serein. C'est le moment ! La fin a sonné ! Vas-y, Lorelei ! sa main tremble de plus belle, une montée de larmes sont cependant retenue, la torture de tirer sur Jane est perceptible. D'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est l'heure ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. C'est le cycle de la vie !**

**Son refus d'y obéir se fait enfin entendre fermement.**

**-Non !**

**Le mentaliste ouvre les yeux, jouant les étonnés.**

**-Non ?**

**Les larmes coulent, vaincue.**

**-Non. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !il se relève sans la quitter du regard, l'arme est baissée, la disciple s'avance vers la porte en vitesse, l'ouvre et se tourne après avoir franchi le seuil. C'est moi qui en suis indigne ainsi que de mon amour envers toi. Pardon Patrick ! puis s'enfui, lui restant debout sans intervenir.**


	14. Chapter 13

Bien le bonjour en ce lundi ensoleillé du 14 juillet.

Nous y voilà! La fin de la seconde partie de cette trilogie s'achève aujourd'hui. La troisième, finale, sera postée jeudi qui s'intitule **_L'Heure de grâce._ **Le titre parle pour lui. En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce treizième chapitre qui annonce un prochain dénouement final.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

**Quarante minutes plus tard, ce soir-là, 20h15, la disciple rejoint son maître dans une grande demeure peu meublé. Dans une assez vaste pièce qui se situe au fond du salon, murs peints en gris, sol vétuste de même couleur, deux grandes colonnes de rangements aménagées l'une en face de l'autre, John Le Rouge posté au milieu, Lorelei se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte dont le derrière est capitonné. Celle-ci marche alors vers lui, ébranlée, lâche le pistolet qui atterrit aux pieds du dominateur, daignant le ramasser.**

**-J'ai été mise à l'épreuve et j'ai échoué lamentablement. atterrée par son incapacité à tuer Patrick Jane, craignant surtout la réaction de son ami comme elle le considère si bien.**

**Ses bras se tendent vers sa fidèle qui l'était jusque-là.**

**-Viens ! l'exprimant sereinement.**

**Lorelei se blottit contre John Le Rouge qui caresse ses cheveux légèrement crantés, faufilant ses doigts qui divisent quelques mèches à chaque passage ce qui la réconforte rapidement.**

**-Tout être humain a des faiblesses.**

**Celle-ci relève la tête.**

**-Je regrette. et l'embrasse chastement sur le front, signalant qui la pardonne.**

**Il la fait se retourner en employant la douceur, la resserre contre sa poitrine puis appose ses mains de chaque côté du visage afin d'exercer une caresse. Ses doigts soulèvent sa chevelure, ses deux pouces décontractent la nuque raide en descendant sur cette zone, la décontractant. Elle se sent si apaisée par ce massage appréciable que la disciple en ferme les yeux. Le bout des doigts effleurent ensuite sa gorge, la serrant toujours contre lui. La terreur envahit en un éclair Lorelei qui ouvre les yeux dans lesquels une terrifiante lueur s'intensifie avant que les pupilles ne se rétractent. Celle-ci sent un liquide chaud qui s'écoule abondamment de sa gorge, s'écrasant au creux de sa poitrine. Sa peau est recouverte de sang, essayant de se remémorer ce qui a pu se passer. Le bout des doigts caressent sa gorge lentement, se disant qu'il la considère encore comme son adorée, son visage exprime le plaisir ressenti alors que la lame dont le sadique s'empare, lacère profondément à deux reprises. Celle-ci éprouve une désagréable sensation de froid causée par l'arme blanche aiguisée quand son corps s'écroule sur le sol. Des larmes fines dévalent sur ses joues, le regard fixe le plafond, qui ne tarde pas à s'éteindre définitivement. Celui par qui Lorelei Martins avait l'illusion d'être aimée fut fatalement sa prochaine victime. **

**Cette nuit-là, suite à l'intrusion de son ex-amante, le mentaliste s'endort à cinq heures du matin dont le sommeil fut court. En se réveillant, il constate qu'aucun cauchemar ne s'est immiscé malgré ce qui s'est produit même lorsque Jane dormait deux ou quatre heures au mieux.**

**« -_La boucle est-elle bouclée_ ? »**

**Quand Lisbon arrive au CBI à 8h10, elle découvre celui-ci couché sur le canapé, se reposant, habitude inhabituelle si tôt ainsi que sa présence au quartier général. La supérieure s'approche et le réveille sans le brusquer. Le mentaliste ouvre doucement les yeux un peu cernés, une minime barbe s'est dessinée, celui-ci est exténué mais répond, la voix légèrement enrouée.**

**-Bonjour Lisbon.**

**-Vous êtes arrivé à quelle heure ? le détaillant des pieds à la tête, trouvant son attitude étrange. il demande l'heure actuelle. 8h13.**

**-Oh ! Alors j'ai dû arriver à 7h30 environ.**

**-Je suis étonnée que vous ayez sauté du lit ce matin.**

**Jane se relève.**

**-J'ai reçu une visite inopinée hier soir. puis son air devient grave, Teresa sent que ce que le consultant s'apprête à lui dire n'est pas anodin, son pouls s'accélère.**

**-De qui ?**

**-Lorelei.**

**Elle tente de garder son sang-froid malgré son expression ahurie.**

**-Lorelei Martins ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Rien heureusement ! John Le Rouge l'a envoyé.**

**Lisbon s'empresse de demander si la disciple a essayé de lui faire du mal, déduisant que sa venue était certainement dans ce but-là. Il baisse la tête, la secouant de gauche à droite.**

**-Non.**

**Ce risque couru la met en colère lorsque Jane précise que celle-ci était armée.**

**-Vous êtes dingue !**

**-J'ai su la contrôler.**

**-Non, sans blague ! Lorelei Martins est dangereuse. Elle obéie aveuglement à John Le Rouge, capable également de tuer si ça n'a pas été déjà fait, vous y compris.**

**-Vous vous trompez.**

**-Vous croyez ? Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'elle est amoureuse de vous ? le disant sans réellement le soupçonner. Vu le regard que le mentaliste lui adresse, la supérieure comprend que oui, écarquillant les yeux, révoltée suite à ce que la fidèle aurait pu lui faire subir comme à Las Vegas. C'est une drôle de manière de déclarer son amour, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Jane en convient, ajoutant en la fixant.**

**-Surtout lorsqu'on pointe une arme sur la personne à qui on déclare son amour.**

**Teresa devine qu'il fait allusion à cette mise en scène dans son bureau quand celui-ci déclara, _je vous aime, Teresa. _Est-ce un aveu ?**

**Cependant, celle-ci ne s'y attarde pas, la situation présente étant annonciatrice de danger.**

**-Je me demande si des fois vous n'êtes pas suicidaire ! Pourquoi ne nous n'avoir pas prévenus lorsque vous en avez eu la possibilité ?**

**Il hausse juste les épaules. Lisbon est remontée, le reste de l'équipe arrivant à ce moment. La tension est palpable. Rigsby le remarque ainsi que Van Pelt, Cho qui ne dit rien, pensant que le mentaliste a encore fait des siennes.**

**-Y'a un problème ? l'exprimant innocemment.**

**La supérieure répond, énervée.**

**-Oui en effet ! et leur explique, provoquant de la part de ses coéquipiers des réactions en chaîne. Après que tous se soient exprimés, la colère de Teresa la pousse à lui interdire pour la journée, d'honorer sa fonction professionnelle. Si vous ne couriez pas un tel danger, je vous renverrais chez vous mais par mesure de sécurité, je préfère vous avoir à l'œil ! sur le point de prononcer un mot, Lisbon l'en dispense d'une manière vive, autoritaire, lui en voulant de s'être à nouveau montré inconscient. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! puis s'éloigne du périmètre.**

**Le silence est roi durant toute la journée entre les deux. A 18h01, le portable de Jane sonne. Quand celui-ci reconnait la voix de son correspondant, son premier réflexe est de se mettre debout, seul depuis vingt minutes.**

**-Bonjour, Patrick ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je serais donc bref. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis déçu car j'avais tant espérer de ce moment final. J'aurais peut-être dû avoir la décence de me présenter à vous. Les femmes sont bien trop souvent sentimentales ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Patrick ?**

**-Que cela peuvent les sauver ! répondant sur un ton hostile.**

**-Ou les condamner aussi. Pauvre Lorelei ! Vous avez le chic pour les conduire à la mort.**

**Les lèvres de Jane ne forment plus qu'une ligne droite dure suite à cette remarque.**

**-Allez au diable !**

**Le tueur répond d'une façon menaçante.**

**-L'odeur de la mort que je sentirais bientôt sera la vôtre ! Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper !**

**Sur le même ton.**

**-Vous non plus ! Je vous le promets !**

**John Le Rouge ricane une seconde fois.**

**-Dites au CBI de se rendre au 4089 Innovator Dr, Sacramento. J'ai laissé un cadeau pour vous, Patrick. Vous me remercierez plus tard. et raccroche.**

**Les agents reviennent peu de minute après, le visage du consultant est décomposé, figé, annonçant.**

**-Lorelei est morte.**

**Van Pelt est prise de court.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**Lisbon déconcertée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, se libère de sa colère.**

**-John Le Rouge m'a appelé sous un numéro masqué, me transmettant l'adresse où elle se trouve actuellement.**

**-Vous êtes sûr ?**

**-Oui. puis en les devançant, se tourne vers l'équipe. On y va ?**

**Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, le CBI arrive dans la propriété, s'avance vers la porte d'entrée qui est restée délibérément ouverte afin de faciliter leur tâche. A l'intérieur, chacun inspecte la spacieuse demeure qui semble en temps normale inhabitée pendant que Jane monte à l'étage, guidé par l'intuition. Dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres, il aperçoit au loin une feuille placardée sur une porte blanche, marche en sa direction et face à, lit le message inscrit.**

**L'amour est meurtrier.**

**Tout à une fin.**

**Vous avez perdu !**

**Le mentaliste ouvre, son attention se porte comme prévu sur la figure rouge, peinte sur le mur puis crie d'en haut.**

**-Montez !**

**En trois minutes, les agents se précipitent, le rejoignant. La découverte est évidemment morbide mais la disposition du cadavre est soignée. Lorelei Martins est allongée sur le lit, son corps couvert d'un drap blanc, ses blessures ont été nettoyées, ses cheveux sont étalés sur l'oreiller. Quand l'équipe se rapproche du lit, la chambre tapie dans la pénombre, tous remarquent une rose rouge qui a été disposée entre les mains de celle-ci. Voyant cela, le mentaliste pense à l'agent Ganaëlle, la rose rouge posée sur son lit après son enlèvement. Le langage de cette fleur est sans aucun doute significatif. Une demi-heure plus tard, le coroner transporte le corps de Lorelei, les voitures de police garées dans la propriété ont laissé leur girofar activé, le mentaliste attendant à l'extérieur. Les policiers fouillent la maison, des ordres sont appliqués concernant le lancement de recherches afin de savoir à qui appartient cette demeure, obtenant ces informations un peu plus tard.**

**Monsieur et Madame Ernberg, anciens propriétaires ayant déménagés il y a deux mois après avoir trouvé un acheteur. Aucun lien apparent avec John Le Rouge ni avec ceux qui ont racheté la propriété.**

**Une voiture se gare, Jane regarde machinalement, anesthésié par ces drames à répétition. Toutefois, son état se modifie radicalement quand l'homme qui sort n'est autre que Laroche dont celui-ci va saluer le consultant.**

**-Monsieur Jane !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**

** -On a réclamé ma présence.**

**-Qui ça ? John Le Rouge ?**

**Toujours aussi distant.**

**-Comme vous êtes amusant ! Je dois dire que votre humour me dépasse encore.**

**Le mentaliste poursuit arrogamment.**

**-Il vous a demandé de vérifier si tout était en ordre afin que rien ne puisse le mener jusqu'à lui ?**

**-Vous êtes pathologiquement instable. Excusez-moi mais on m'attend ! imperturbable. Je dois faire mon travail. rivalisant cependant du regard.**

**-Mais je ne vous en empêche pas. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose.**

**-Quoi ? répondant irrité.**

**-Combien vous a-t-il payé cette fois-ci ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?**

**-John Le Rouge vous paye bien à chaque fois que vous lui rendez service ?**

**Comme indigné de son arrogance.**

**-Vous êtes fou, monsieur Jane !**

**Les yeux du mentaliste s'emplissent de dureté, implacable.**

**-Je prouverais bientôt ce que j'avance ! Je sais que vous avez intégré son cercle.**

**Laroche le regarde d'une manière intimidante.**

**-Vous ne savez strictement rien ! Laissez-moi passer, je vous prie ! le disant sur un ton sec et lui cède le passage.**

**Alors qu'il s'éloigne, le consultant élève la voix pour que le complice l'entende ainsi que des oreilles indiscrètes involontairement.**

**-On vous aura ! A moins que vous finissiez comme Lorelei Martins !**

**Lisbon sort à cet instant, croise le regard de Laroche, mécontent, contrarié puis va le rejoindre tandis que Wayne, Grace, Kimball se trouvent encore dans la maison.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu échanger avec Laroche ? Il semblait furieux.**

**Jane mains dans les poches fait preuve de franchise.**

**-Simplement la vérité.**

**Teresa affiche un air inquiet.**

**-Quelle vérité ?**

**-Qu'il est le complice de John Le Rouge ainsi que les sommes que celui-ci verse sur son compte.**

**-Vous n'avez pas commis cette bêtise ?**

**-Ce n'est pas une bêtise. C'est du bon sens.**

**-Du bon sens ? Et en quoi ?**

**-Cela le perturbera, Laroche commettra une erreur.**

**-Quel optimisme ! ironisant.**

**-Lucide !**

**-Pourquoi vous provoquez tout le temps le danger ?**

**Posément, décontracté.**

**-Pour mieux l'affronter, le combattre.**

**-Je vois !**

**Elle s'assure ensuite si il surmonte cette épreuve.**

**-Vous tenez le choc ?**

**Jane répond, détaché comme si cela ne l'affectait pas.**

**-Ça va ! Je ne vais pas m'effondrer.**

**Détournant une brève seconde le regard du sien, ébranlé toutefois, celui-ci respire profondément avant que Teresa ne tourne sa tête en sa direction. Au moment où les agents s'apprêtent à les rejoindre, la supérieure pose cette question.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**-Le futur nous le dira !**

**Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt informent Lisbon qu'ils ont terminé, Jane éprouvant du soulagement à partir.**

**-Parfait !**

**Il les précède alors suivi de ses partenaires, la démarche au ralentie, le temps se suspend mais jusqu'à quand ?**


End file.
